Purple Crystal
by MariiKo
Summary: Karin's life couldn't be more terrible. Seth controls her like a puppet and she can't do anything against him. Karin is forced to stay with him at Zeta Point. Her only hope is a mysterious crystal. (OC story, please R&R)
1. This is me

**Yeah! My first Dinosaur King story!  
I really hope you will like it. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Purple Crystal **

**Chapter 1: This is me**

It was the day my life changed forever. The day when I lost my parents and when my life became controlled by the person I always hated. My eleventh birthday, that was the day when one person turned my life into a hell. I was controlled like a puppet since then. I was a puppet which struggled against its threads. And I still am one. Nothing changed since then.

_**It began in the year 2126:**_

_**My eleventh birthday. I was so excited. My parents gave me a little present. The box was colorful and bound with a red ribbon. I opened it quickly. A necklace was in there, a golden necklace with a small purple crystal as pendant. It was so beautiful. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said. I gave my parents a big hug. I was so happy.**_

_**"This is a special crystal. This crystal is a part of a large crystal which has a special ability. It can control time," my dad told me. I was impressed but I didn't know what this was supposed to mean. He gave me a little kiss on my cheek. **_

_**I was just happy. But it didn't hold on for long. My dad's cellphone rang. He answered. "Hello?" His expression changed into a serious one. "Really? We're coming right now," he hung up and turned to my mother. "We have to go. Something is wrong with the crystal," he said. My mother nodded and bent down to me.**_

_**"We have to go. But we'll back in a few hours," she said.**_

_**"Why? Today's my birthday. I thought you will stay with me," I replied.**_

_**My father turned to me and patted my head. "It's important. We have to go. We'll be back, so don't worry."**_

_**They left. I was alone. I got used to being alone because my parents always had to work but it hurt. Hours passed... Darkness. **_

_**There is a big dark hole in my memory. The next thing I can remember, was that I woke up in a strange room. I laid in a bed, my head hurt terriblly. And I still had this necklace around my neck. I was in a hospital room. Around my head were bandages bound. Someone entered the room. I knew this person, he worked together with my parents, his name was Seth, he had light blue hair and eyes. He was my parents' assistant. But I was scared of him. He had a cold expression. His eyes were as cold as ice and his voice always sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like him and I always tried to stay away from him.**_

_**Seth stepped in front of me. "Your parents gave me the responsibility to take care of you." His cold voice let my body tremble.**_

_**Something was wrong. **_

_**"Where are my parents?" I asked him. I had a bad feeling about this.**_

_**"They had to go to an important journey. They will return soon. But in this time I will take care of you. You have to stay with me," Seth said. His cold voice, I hated it, I always hated him. I asked him what happened but he didn't answer. Never. **_

_**...-...**_

I woke up. Sweat drops rolled over my face. I had a nightmare about my past. It happened very often to me. But there were a lot of holes in my memory. I couldn't remember what exactly happened. My past or the moments I can remember hunted me even in my dreams. I wiped with my hand across my face. My long purple hair fell over my face, it had the same color like my eyes. Purple, just like the crystal I've got from my parents three years ago. Even thought they said they will come back they never did. I've waited three long years for them. But they never came back.

I rolled over my bad and jumped onto my feet. I looked to my clock. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. I stood up and got myself ready in the bathroom. I put some clothes on. I wore a normal jeans, a white t-shirt and my normal running shoes. The morning was just like every morning. I tidied up my room and waited for something to happen. As usually I didn't want to leave my room. I had a reason. The people I lived with didn't really like me. Okay, except for two children.

"KARIN!" The door to my room swung open. Rod and his little sister Laura ran to me. And they didn't stop, just like every morning. They shoved me and we all three landed on the ground. "Good morning, Karin!" Laura yelled. She smiled at me. Rod stood up and watched me standing up. "Also a good morning, Karin."

I smiled and carried Laura piggyback style. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Good morning guys," I replied with a sleepy voice.

"You're looking tired, Karin. Is something wrong?" he asked me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "No, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep very well last night," I said, my voice sounded tiredly. Rod shrugged.  
"Then, it's okay."

_Nothing is okay. And you know exactly why,_ _Rod_. I thought. My facial expression didn't change. Rod and Laura knew what bothered me. The loneliness and the person who ruined my life. The person who controlled me and who owned me. And-

The door opened once again. And exactly that person I was talking about entered my room. Seth, he walked over to me and stopped in front of me. He talked to Rod and Laura without turning his head to them. "Rod, Laura. Helga wants to see you" His voice scared me. But his voice was much softer when he talked to someone else instead of me. Laura and Rod left the room. "Okay, bye Karin," they went along the corridor to see Helga. She was the housekeeper or 'islandkeeper' or the one who had everyone under control. Laura and Rod whispered something while walking. "Rod, do you think Seth acts coldly to Karin this week? she whispered silently. Rod shrugged, he leaned closer to his sister. "Do you believe in miracles? He is always cold to Karin. But just to her," he replied. Laura made a sad look. "I don't know, but somehow I feel sorry for Karin." They continued walking.

Meanwhile in my room. Seth stared at me. I lowered my head, I never could see in his eyes. When I've tried one time, it felt like ice surrounded me. And I always tried not to sound weak or sad but I was weak. My voice always showed my fear.

"Nothing yet?" I asked him. I meant my parents.

"Do you still believe, that your parents will return? Naive,"He mumbled the last word under his breath but it was loud enough for me to heard it. But yes, I still believed that my parents will return one day. It was my only hope. Seth stepped closer to me and glared at my.

"Give it up already. They won't come back," he said. His sharp tone made me shiver. He chuckled evilly. My look wandered to the ground.

"Then...why are you here?" I said silently. Seth sighed annoyed and angrily. He was always like this to me, angry, annoyed and cold. Even when I didn't do anything, he let me feel his hatred. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up a little. "That's not the way of greeting someone in the morning, Karin." His harsh voice echoed in my head. I shivered. "S-sorry..." I said. Seth let go of my chin. He turned around and walked over to the door.

"Be a good girl and come to my lab in five minutes," he turned his head to me. He left. I was alone again. It wasn't very often that he came to my room, but he did this when he was angry at me. Mostly without reason. I turned my hand into a fist. I hated him. I hated him so much but I was afraid of him. He knew it and he knew my weak spot. I was alone. I couldn't do anything against Seth. When I got on his nerves or just showed my attitude against him, he always let me suffer in a mental way until I began to cry. He enjoyed it.

I sighed. My head told me not to leave my room but before I get a punishment for being late I left my room. I walked through the base Zeta Point, I lived here but it never became my home. It was my prison.

On my way to Seth I made a little stop in the kitchen. I was hungry, so I made a marmalade bread for me. Before I was able to take the first bite I was cut off.

"What's up?" A loud and annoying voice appeared. The door to the kitchen was kicked open.

I turned around to see Ursula, Zander and Ed. I often asked myself why such guys like the Alpha-Gang were able to exist. Ursula walked over to me and took the bread I made.  
"Thanks for the breakfast, Karr," she said and was about to eat _my_ bread. I sighed. "You know how much sugar in that marmalade is. Don't you think about about your body figure?" I asked her. Ursula stopped moving immediately. I took the bread away from Ursula. "Thanks," I bit in the bread and enjoyed the sweet taste. Ursula turned her head to me.  
"Little brat. You know how much I care about my body," Ursula growled.

"Really? I didn't notice," I replied with a smile. At least I had one funny hobby: Annoying Ursula. This always promised entertainment.

"You little-" she yelled at me, but was cut off. "Ursula, Zander, Ed!" I heard Doctor Z yelling. At the moment he always sent these three idiots out to get dinosaur cards. I didn't know why and I didn't know, why they weren't able to get those cards. But I didn't care to be honest.

"Someone got a problem again?" I asked them, crossing my arms.

"Yes. Because we always loose the dinosaur cards to some kids," Ed replied. He was at least not mean to me. He and Zander treated me like a normal person. Secretly they liked the fights between me and Ursula, because Ursula always lost. It promised fun for everybody at Zeta Point/

"Those brats are terrible. They called me an old lady," Ursula said. I tried not to grin.

"But they have a good reason," I replied with a smile. Ursula's head became red. I counted the seconds to her breakout. And 3, 2, 1 and...

Ursula became bright red and started to shout at me. "How dare you! You little brat! You're worse than those other brats!"  
"URSULA, ZANDER, ED!" I heard Doctor Z screaming again. The Alpha-Gang jumped. They ran out of the kitchen. I smiled and ate my bread.

Then it hit me. I totally forgot about Seth. It has been more than fifteen minutes. "Oh, shit!" I ran out of the kitchen and along the long corridor. At the end I saw the elevator. I pressed the button, no I violated it. "Please! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" The door opened and I jumped in. I pressed the button for the first floor where Seth's lab was. When the door opened I jumped out and ran to the lab. I pushed the door open and ran inside but stopped in front of Seth. His look told me that he was more than angry. Behind him were Laura and Rod, they made worried faces.

"Sorry, I- I made breakfast an-..." I immediately stopped talking and closed my eyes tightly when Seth raised his hand. His hand came back to slap me over my face. My cheek started hurting. I slowly opened my eyes again but kept my head lowered. Laura also had her eyes closed, she didn't want to see me getting slapped. She moved closer to her brother. Tears began to roll over my cheeks, a little sob escaped from me. Seth turned to Rod and Laura. He pulled two dinosaur cards out of his pocket and gave them to the kids, "Give those cards to Doctor Z. He wanted me to create new Move Cards."  
Rod nodded, he took the cards and left together with Laura. They walked past me and didn't say anything until they left the lab. I was still standing there with my face lowered.

"Do you have something to say?" Seth asked me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I just wanted to cry now but I couldn't. Seth always taught me not to cry but he made me cry a lot of times by telling me hurting things and slapping me and then I got punished, just because of some stupid tears. I wiped the tears away.

"Better. Actually I wanted you to come because Laura told me that you feel lonely sometimes," he said in a cold tone. I cursed mentally, I always told Rod and Laura not to say anything to Seth. He grinned. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "I wanted you to come here to watch after you, so you can't cause any trouble," Seth turned around and went to the large computer keyboard. Different lights and colors blinked on the screen in front of him. I turned my hand into a fist unconsciously. That was all, I ran all the way to the lab and got slapped just because of this? I hated my life, I hated Seth. He treated me like dirt. He liked to hurt me without reason. No, he had a reason, he owned me. I cursed and shot threats at him mentally. But I didn't say anything. I walked to the corner of the lab and sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned my head on my knees. I didn't need to look to Seth, I knew he smiled in a sinister way.

One day I will run away. My life will change. That was my hope.

I silently yawned, I was still tired. I closed my eyes. And then it happened, I drifted into a deep sleep. Just for a little while, I needed to rest.

...

When I woke up, I lifted my head up a little. I blinked a few times. When my sight became clear I saw Seth standing in front of me. I got scared for a second.

"Had a nice dream?" he asked me. His voice was softer than before but something told me that he was even more annoyed at me now. I knew him. "No... honestly...I can't remember...sorry," I stuttered and mumbled. "Go to your room," He hissed. Yes, he was annoyed. I nodded and stood up. I left the lab, relief was written over my face. The more space was between me and Seth the more I could relaxed.

I went back to my room and jumped onto my bed. My face was dug into my pillow. I sighed. The day was horrible but normal for me. I already got used to it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I said.

Laura came in. She was worried. I sat up on my knees.

"Everything okay, Laura?" I asked her. The little girl walked over to my bed and jumped onto it, she crawled over to me. "Does it still hurt?" Laura asked me. I patted her head. "No. I'm fine." I replied. I didn't wanted the girl to worry about it because I liked her. She and her brother were my only friends. I had someone in my life, who actually liked me.

"Rod and me... we went to Seth because Grandpa told us to give him some dinosaur cards. I didn't know, that-"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." I gave Laura a big hug. Her eyes became watery. My eyes, too but I bit back my tears. A smile stretched out on my lips, Laura felt much better when she saw the smile. Suddenly, the door opened again. Rod came in running. _"Does someone in this group, except of Laura, has the freaking manners to knock on the damn door? What about_ _privacy_?" I thought. Rod panted, he took a deep breath and started talking. "Hey, you two. You have to come! It's important!" he ran out of my room. I looked at Laura, she shrugged. Both of us jumped off the bed and followed Rod.  
We came to the large living room. Rod stopped in front of the door and whispered something. "You have to watch this. That's so freaking funny," he said while chuckling.

"What? Did Ursula forget to clean her face from her beauty mask again?" I asked at the memory of Ursula's face with her last beauty mask. Since this day, Zander and Ed believed in ghosts and demons. Okay, I believe in demons, too. That was actually my explanation for the existence of Seth and Ursula. I smiled a bit.

"No. Much better. Look," Rod opened a door a bit. We watched the happening through the little crack. I thought I would laugh my butt off. Ursula, Zander and Ed were running through the living room while Doctor Z chased with an electro shocker after them. He cursed and shouted mean threats at them. Rod, Laura an me laughed silently. "We should record this and put it in the internet," I whispered to them. We watched the whole chase and sneaked into Rod and Laura's room.

When we closed the door, we started laughing loudly. Rod hit the ground with his fist, and I felt my face becoming red.

"That should happen more often," Laura commended. Her belly started to hurt from her laughing. I took a deep breath and meditated for controlling myself. "Guys, I will be in my room. I will take a nap, I didn't sleep very well," I waved with my hand and left their room. I went into my room and crawled onto my bed.

"At least something funny happened..." I chuckled. Shorty after this the memory of the chase came into my mind. I chuckled until I got tears in my eyes.

* * *

First chapter done. Don't worry, there will come some more chapters. I've got the idea with the beauty mask, because something similar happened to me. So I had to write about it and Ursula's personality and 'problems' were perfect for this. Information for all guys: Yes, we as women do beauty masks, just to look nice and beautiful for YOU guys.

Okay, I hoped you liked the first chapter. The next one will appear soon. Thanks for reading^^

BYE-BYE :D


	2. Rainbow light

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 2: Rainbow light**

In the next morning I woke up lately. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and let myself fall back again onto the mattress. "I hate mornings..." I mumbled. I pulled my blanket over my head and tried to sleep. Just five minutes. Five more minutes. Five seconds passed and I stood up. When I was awake I couldn't lay in my bed any longer. I got myself ready in the bathroom and left my room then.

I yawned one more time when I walked down the long corridor. Helga came past me. "Oh, good morning, Karin." I stretched my tired limbs and smiled. "Good morning, Helga." She was Rod and Laura's babysitter, her rules were strict. "I almost forgot. Can you clean up the kitchen today, Karin?" she asked me. I nodded" Sure." At least she gave me something to do. Everything was better then being bored.

"Those three are terrible," Helga added. I made a questioned look and shrugged with my shoulders.

"Ursula, Zander and Ed. They almost set the kitchen in fire," Helga said. I noticed her annoyed tone when she spoke the names of those three idiots out. I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "Honestly, I didn't expect something else. You should tie them to a tree when they cause trouble next time. For our sake," Helga smiled at me and walked past me. Actually I liked her a bit. She cared about everyone and had a big responsibility on her shoulders; the Alpha-Gang. When they were alone they always set something on fire, let something explode or destroyed important and expensive lab equipment.

I walked into the kitchen. Ursula, Zander and Ed were laying on the ground, tears in their eyes and bumps on their heads. I know; Helga happened. I walked past them.

"And good morning to you, too," I said while not even looking at them. I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk and a package of cereals. I made myself a bowl of cereals for breakfast. My attention wandered to the sink. I shrugged when I saw a pot in the sink with something burning inside of it. "Did you use the bunsen burner from the lab for cooking again?" I asked those idiots. Ursula jumped to her feet, she glared at me. "How dare you, Karin!" she yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Not your business! I won't tell you anything?" she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

I chuckled. "Tried to make hot chocolate?" I asked. The smell in the room told me what happened. "How do y..." Ursula stuttered. Her eyebrow twitched. They even burned air, actually physically not possible, but they did, the Alpha-Gang destroyed everything they touched. Meanwhile I ate my cereals. Slowly Zander and Ed pushed themselves to their feet. Helga must hit them really hard. "At least we don't have to clean up the kitchen," Zander commended. I growled a bit. "Yeah, that's my job now. Thanks, guys,"  
Ursula started laughing. She pocked me in my arm. "Bad luck. But have fun," she laughed and smirked. "See? Not even Helga likes you. Or why would she let you do this?"

"Because she knows, that I won't destroy the kitchen just because of touching something," I replied while grinning. Ursula stomped away. She pulled Zander and Ed on their collars and went out of the kitchen. Silence, I enjoyed the silence. I finished my cereals and put the bowl into the dishwasher. I took a deep breath and began to clean the kitchen like Helga asked me to. After a while and a lot of cleaning sprays, the kitchen was clean again. It almost blinked. I even cleaned the burned pot. I was happy and proud of my work.

"Damn, I'm great," I joked around.

I threw the sponge into the sink and turned around to leave but Seth stood right in front of me now, I almost crashed into him. I was surprised, I didn't noticed him entering the room. He looked at me coldly. I didn't say anything, I just looked to the ground. Seth chuckled a bit and stroked my cheek lightly. His touch was as cold as ice, it sent strong shivers through me whole body. "There is no reason to be afraid,'' he said to me.

Sure... I could have told him more than hundreds of reasons to be afraid of him, but I stayed quiet.

"I have found something interesting and I need your crystal for some scans," he said rather deeply. I looked up. "My crystal?"

Seth sighed silently, every question goton his nerves. I hesitated for one moment and held my necklace. "But-..." I tried to argue. It wasn't the best idea. "Just give me your necklace with the crystal," his voice became colder. I took the necklace and gave it to Seth. He turned around and went to the door. "You can pick up the crystal in one hour." He said and left. I sighed and walked away. I went into the living room and jumped onto the couch. Watching TV was the best thing for me now, I just wanted to relax.

...

Thirty minutes later in the lab, Seth stood in front of his computer. He scanned the crystal with a special machine. The computer screen showed some information about it. Seth read the text on the screen.

"A special kind of energy is inside of the crystal. Could it be..." he paused as he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the purple crystal shined in a bright light. Something moved inside of the crystal. Colors. All colors of the rainbow moved around in little bubbles flew through the heart of the crystal. They gleamed brightly. Seth was surprised. He went to the machine with the crystal as the rainbow light disappeared. He took the crystal out and looked with interest at it. "Is it possible, that..." Seth made a surprised face, something came in his mind. He went out of his lab.

Meanwhile with me; I laid on the couch and played with a bottle of Ursula's green nail polish which she forgot in the living room. The color was a bright lemon green. I threw it up and caught it again. I was just bored. "Perhaps I should do some exercises Helga gave me..." I mumbled with half closed eyes. I turned to the side and looked at the TV screen.

Nothing interesting. Just talk shows, news and other boring things. Then I got an idea. My favorite place at Zeta Point has always been the hugelibrary. Okay, that was my second favorite place, my first and most favorite place was on the island. I loved to walk along the beach and then into the little jungle. Just me, nobody else who could bother me.

I stood up and stretched my arms. "Library, here I come," I said. I walked to the door. I threw the green nail polish one last time and caught it...almost. It fell down and hit the ground near the wall. The little glass bottle broke into lots of little pieces. The nail polish splashed on the wall and the ground. The words 'oh shit' were written all over my face. My eyes were 'glued' to the green color on the wall. It slowly dropped to the ground.

"Oh, holy crap,'' I stuttered. They were going to kill me. "Okay, calm down, Karin. Just go and get some nail polish remover and get rid of this mess," I said to myself. I ran out of the living room to look for the damn nail polish remover. Where to go? Ursula's room of course.

I ran down the corridor until I saw the door to the old lady's room. I pressed my ear against the door. A noise came out of the room. Ursula was in there and she was watching TV. I bit my lip. My plan failed. _"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ I shouted mentally. Okay, next plan. I just needed cleaning stuff to remove the color. I ran down the next long corridor. When I wanted to run around the corner to the next corridor I crashed into someone. I fell back onto my butt, my nose hurt like hell from the crash. I rubbed my nose from the crash and looked up. The words 'oh shit' on my face became bigger. I've crashed into Seth.

"I'm really...so-sorry.." I apologized. Seth stared at me. His cold eyes dug into my mind as if he read my thoughts. I stood up again and pushed the dust off of my clothes. Seth stepped in front of me and grabbed my chin. First I looked at his face but the cold expression made my body tremble. I forced myself not to look in his eyes.

"Is there a reason for running?" he asked me. If I would tell him what happened the day would be ruined. I searched hastily for an explanation. "I... I...uhm.." I opened my mouth to say something but not even one word came over my lips.

"I have to use the toilette, that's why I'm running to my room," I said. _"Oh, god! When have my excuses become that bad? Seth is going to kill me,"_ I thought in panic. I slapped myself mentally. Seth let go of my chin and pulled my necklace out of his pocket. "Your crystal," he said. I looked at him confused. I took the crystal and put the necklace around my neck again. I wanted to walk away but suddenly Seth grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me back. He pushed me against the wall roughly.

"What have you done?" he asked me coldly. I shivered.

"N-nothing..." I replied.

Seth put his hands beside my head and leaned closer, I couldn't escape like this. My body trembled, my knees began to shake heavily. Again Seth lifted my chin up a bit. "Bad excuse. Your room is in the opposite direction. What did you do?" he hissed.

"Nothing..nothing..! I promise!" I cried. I bit back my tears this time with success. "Where were you going?" he asked me. I looked to the ground and closed my eyes. "To...the library..." I replied. It wasn't even a lie but I couldn't tell him what happened. "I'm sorry," I added quickly. I closed my eyes tightly. First I expected to be smacked again but nothing happened. I opened my eyes again.

"Then you can come with me. I have to look for something," he said and walked away. I sighed in my mind and followed him. Seth didn't say anything while the walk. _"Crap. Now I can't clean the living room. I hope nobody will go_ _there,_" I thought. My hands were still shaking. When we arrived in the library Seth immediately went to a bookshelf and looked for a special book. I searched for a book just to read it. I took a book about dinosaurs. I didn't have a knowledge about dinosaurs like Seth, the Alpha-Gang, and Rod and Laura. I didn't have a great knowledge about mathematics and stuffs like that, I was normal. I was a normal girl with a normal knowledge. But I was interested in learning more.

I sat down next to the shelf and started reading.

After a while I heard footsteps. Someone stomped down the corridor. Suddenly the door got kicked open. Doctor Z entered the library, Terry hung biting on his beard and Spiny with a tight bite on his coat. His head was red. He was in a bad mood.

"This little... I will..." He yelled. Okay, more to himself. Seth and I looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Seth asked him. Doctor Z turned both hands into fists and began to tell (in a loud way) what happened.

"This stupid hag Ursula distributed her green nail polish all over the wall and ground of the living room! And now we don't have anything to remove it. Nail polish remover is empty and we don't have any other things to clean it. So I have to make a chemical mixture for cleaning it up! I'll let Ursula suffer for this," he yelled. I felt my face becoming pale. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Karin..." Seth started. He looked at me like he knew what happened. I gulped.

I had no other chance. I had to admit my fault, I had to tell the truth that it was me who did that mess in the living room. So I started "I... "

"What is it, Karin?" Doctor Z asked me confused.

"I always told Ursula not to do her nails in the living room." I quickly added. Mentally I sighed. Sorry but I had enough trouble in my life and I didn't like Ursula.

"Stupid hag," Doctor Z said. He took a book about chemicals and left the library. I nearly fainted.

Seth turned around. "Karin, you...huh?" He had a confused look... Nobody was there.

...

I panted heavily. I've run into my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed and leaned with my back against the door, I let myself fall onto my knees. "That was close..." I panted. Luckily, Seth didn't notice me sneaking out of the library. At least I was a fast runner. He couldn't catch up with me. Nobody could.

~~~Later~~~

I laid on my bed and dreamed. I dreamed about freedom. About a normal day with normal people. I sighed and turned around. I held my crystal in my hand and looked at it. "Mum, Dad..." I mumbled.

"I don't want to be here anymore..." I said quietly. The memory of my parents appeared. I tightened my grip on the crystal. "I wanna go home..." I mumbled and closed my eyes. But something forced me to open them again. Suddenly, the crystal shined brightly in all colors. A strange energy surrounded it.

"What the..." I wanted to drop the crystal but it hung on my necklace. The crystal and the light caused a strong wind, my hair flew around. I closed my eyes tightly covered them with my arm, because of the bright light. Suddenly my body felt light as a feather. I was surrounded by a rainbow. No, I flew through a rainbow tunnel, all colors of the world surrounded me.  
The next thing I felt was that I fell down onto something...something soft.

I opened my eyes. I saw the blue sky above me. I felt a great heat. What happened? I sat up, my clothes were covered in sand. I looked to the ground, just sand. It hit me. I stood up. Around me was just sand. I was in a desert! I turned around in all directions, I was in the middle of a desert. My crystal stopped shining, but a light gleam inside of it was seen.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

* * *

I know, this chapter wasn't that exciting, but I needed some time between the beginning of the story and the beginning of the real adventure. The next chapter will be much better. PROMISE! And some other persons will appear...maybe you know them ^^

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.

THANKS! Bye bye :D


	3. Visitors

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 3: Visitors  
**

"Oh...not good." I said. I turned in every single direction. I just saw sand, nothing else. I was in the middle of a desert. "How the hell did that..." I looked at my crystal. The light inside of it was almost gone. I couldn't believe it. Did my crystal teleport me to the desert? Was that even able? Well, I knew what kind of machine Zeta Point was, and where or _when _I have been with it, but this sounded impossible. How can a crystal teleport me to a desert? Suddenly I remembered, what my dad said about the crystal.

_**The crystal has the ability to control time.** _

"Wow." I sighed. But there was something wrong. My dad said, it can control time, not space. Why would the crystal teleport me around the world? I had to find it out. "Okay, let's see. If I close my eyes tightly and..." I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes. I held the crystal in my hands tightly and concentrated. I imagined another landscape, a different place. Then it happened again. I suddenly flew through the rainbow tunnel.

I landed on my butt again, but this time onto grass. I looked around, the whole area changed. There was a meadow, a large lake and behind of it a forest. My eyes widened in impression. My mouth hung open. "Cool." That was the only word to describe, what just happened. I grinned and took the crystal in my hands again. The same thing happened, I imagined another landscape and I flew through the tunnel. This time I landed on the ground with my face first. I raised myself up. In front of me was a giant rock. The color of the stone was bright red, this stone was actually the Ayers Rock. I've landed in Australia!

I was impressed. This was so cool. If Seth would know this-... not a good idea. I decided not to talk a single word about this. This was my secret. But I smirked and decided to have some more fun...

After a while I decided to return to Zeta Point. My present location was somewhere in a rainforest. I was exhausted by teleporting around the world. My last location was Africa, I almost got eaten by a lion. Teleporting was also a dangerous activity.

"Okay, next stop Zeta Point" I said. I closed my eyes and thought about my room. Again it happened. I flew the rainbow light and landed, as always, on my butt. I rubbed my butt and stood up.

"Kyaaah!-" I screamed when I turned around. Three strange kids, about my age stood in front of me. They all covered my mouth with their hands. They were two guys, one with brown hair and one with blond hair and the girl with pink hair. They 'shhhed' to me. I looked around, it was the right place, I landed at Zeta Point the one long corridor, where the living room was. Those kids let go of me.  
"Uhm...hello?" I said.

"Not so loud." The girl whispered. I was confused, more than confused. But I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked silently.

"The D-Team" The one with the brown hair said. He looked funny. He wore a head with horns, they looked exactly like Triceratops horns.

"Okay...and what are you doing here?" I asked. Those two boys grabbed my arms and pulled me with them behind a corner. "Please, don't say anything. It wasn't purpose. It's a big misunderstanding." The girl said. "Please, don't say anything to the Alpha-Gang." She added quickly. I shrugged.

"Why? I mean why should I say something? And again...what is the D-Team?" I asked with a confused look.

"That's us. Our team is called D-Team. 'D' means dinosaur." The guy with the brown hair said. "I'm Max Taylor."

"My name is Rex Owen" The one with the blond hair said.

"And I am Zoe Drake" The girl with the pink hair and the funny pigtails said.

"Okay. Follow me." I said and walked down the corridor silently. They followed me closely behind. I went to my room and mentioned them to enter. When we arrived in my room, I closed the door and turned to the 'D-Team'.

"You're safe here. This is my room. By the way, my name is Karin." I said.

"Thanks, Karin. I never thought, that there is a kid with the Alpha-Gang." Rex said. "This is their secret base, isn't it?" He added the question. "Yes. And I'm not the only child, there are Rod and Laura, too. We live here together." I said and walked over to my bed. I jumped on it. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"That was an accident. Our scanners showed the appearance of a dinosaur, so we teleported ourselves to this point. And now we landed at the Alpha-Gang's base. They noticed us and chased after us. We came here and suddenly you appeared out of the nowhere." Zoe said. All of them sighed.  
"How do you know the Alpha-Gang?" I asked the next question. My interest and curiosity was now awakened. Rex answered. "We fight against them to protect the dinosaurs. We want to collect all dinosaur cards to safe them from the Alpha-Gang."

"Ah, you're those 'brats' Ursula was talking about..." Now I got it. I always wondered, who Ursula meant by 'annoying kids and brats'. Zoe made a disbelieved look. "This ol-mmphm" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Ursula always heard the words 'old lady' even in a distance of thousands of miles. "Sorry." Zoe said. I sighed in relieve.

Rex looked at me. "Why are you with the Alpha-Gang?" He asked me. I was unsure with my answer, but I told them everything. "I belong to Seth, the guy with the blue hair and the icy expression. I have to stay with him...unfortunately. But I don't have anything to do with the Alpha-Gang and their jobs."

"I'm sorry for you..." Max and Zoe said in the same time. I smiled a bit. "It's okay. At least they don't involve me in their 'business'." I chuckled.

"But still...we have to find a way out." Rex said. I nodded and thought. Suddenly I heard footsteps. "Hide under my bed. Hurry." I jumped to my feet and pushed all three under my bed. "Be quiet." I whispered and jumped onto my bed again. I laid down and looked to the ceiling. The footsteps became louder and then I heard my door opened. Seth entered the room. I acted innocently.

"Oh...Seth, I didn't hear you coming." I said.

"Karin, did someone came to you?" He asked me coldly. "No. I was here in my room the whole time, but nobody came." I said. Seth's eyes became much colder. I knew why. Shit. Usually I didn't talk to him so relaxed, I acted too relaxed. I sat on the edge of my bed. My legs hung down. At the same time Zoe, Max and Rex almost held on their breath. They didn't make any noise and hoped that Seth would go away. Instead, Seth stepped closer to me. He put his arms on the mattress beside me and leaned closer. His suspicion was written in his eyes. I leaned back, away from him but couldn't escape.

"Are you hiding something, Karin?" He asked me. I held on my breath, a sweat drop rolled over my forehead. "N-no." I stuttered, my voice was shaking.

"Really?" He stared at me. I gulped silently and found my voice again. "I'm telling..the truth. I swear..." I finally said. Seth let go of me and turned around to leave. "Karin..." He stopped, but didn't turn around to face me.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. My heart pounded.

"I hope for you, that you're telling the truth." He left. The last sentence sounded like a threat, a sharp threat. I felt my heart pounding faster, it almost hurt. I wiped the sweat drops with my hand away and sighed. Max, Rex and Zoe crawled out of their hiding place. They turned to me. My hands were still shaking heavily. "Hey, are you okay, Karin?" I heard Zoe asking me. "Y-yes...I'm fine..." I replied.

"Wow. That was weird." Max commended. "Normal for me." I said. But this was really weird and terrifying.

"Okay, back to our plan. We have to find a way out." Rex reminded all of us. I nodded and thought for a moment. I got an idea. "What about teleporting back to your last location?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Not possible. The Alpha-Gang blocked the connection to the D-Lab." Rex said. "D-lab-...'' I wanted to ask.

"The location where we come from. It's the big lab from my dad. He is paleontologist. The 'D' also means dinosaur." Max said proudly. "Where exactly do you come from? Which country?" I asked. "Japan" Zoe answered me.

"Okay...let's see. I can only show you the way to the top of the island. If they catch me, when I'm with you, they...Seth will kill me." I explained. All three nodded. "Better than nothing." Rex said. "Okay then, I'll show you." I replied and went out of my room. The D-Team followed me. I pointed down the long corridor. "Go along the corridor until the next corridor comes on the right side. Go through it and walk straight until you see the elevator. Just take the elevator to the top." I explained.

All three nodded.

"Thanks, Karin." They said. "Thank you so much." Zoe added quickly.

"No problem. I won't tell anyone." I blinked with a smile on my lips and waved with my hands. The D-Team ran down the corridor until I couldn't see them anymore. I went back into my room and laid down on my bed.

"The D-Team...they were really nice..." I mumbled to myself. Actually I felt really happy. I met three really friendly kids, somehow I liked them, even when I met them just a few minutes. "Maybe I will see them again..."

I took my crystal and looked at it. I couldn't believe it what happened. First my crystal teleported me around the whole world, I was free like a bird for a moment. And then I met three friendly kids, and they were the opponents of Ursula, Zander and Ed. Funny. Really funny. But the most funniest thing was, that Ursula was chased by Doctor Z for something I have done.

Suddenly something was strange. I felt like the whole room moved. No, Zeta Point moved. Zeta Point's drive worked again. "So they repaired it..." Since we landed here, Seth and Doctor Z tried to repair Zeta Point to get back.

...

One hour passed. I really hoped, that the D-Team made it out of Zeta Point. It was already afternoon. I stood up and stretched my whole body. "Let's see what's going on." I left my room and went to the kitchen. I was surprised to see everyone there. I really mean everyone. Ursula, Zander, Ed, Doctor Z, Seth, Helga, Rod and Laura. All of them met in the kitchen.

"Look, Karin is still alive." Ursula mocked. I bit my lip."Terrible day..." Doctor Z mumbled. Terry hung on his lab coat again. I also saw the bite marks...erh... holes from the last bites. I shrugged with my shoulders.

"Why, did Ursula blow up something again?" I asked with a smile and blinked with my eyes in Ursula's direction.

"Hey, I don't know how my green nail polish end up on the wall in the living room, that wasn't my fault." She yelled at me. I chuckled. "Sure."

I turned to Doctor Z. "So, what happened...besides of Ursula?" I asked. "This annoying D-Team infiltrated in our hideout. And they stole the Ceratosaurus and the Styrakosaurus card! Because those three idiots weren't able to catch them!" He pointed to the Alpha-Gang. I smiled.

"Wow, I didn't notice anything. Next time, tell me, if something exciting happens. And...by the way...Zeta Point is moving. Did you repair-...  
Seth walked past me. "Yes, we will go home soon." His cold voice let my body tremble. He left the kitchen. Laurta walked over to me. "You really missed something. " She said smiling. I picked her up and carried her on my back. Ursula, Zander and Ed also left...they were chased by Dr. Z again. I smirked.

"So, did the 'D-Team' escape?" I asked Rod, who stood in front of me.

"Yes. They were rescued by someone in a little airplane. Or why do you think grandpa is so angry?" He chuckled. I was relieved, they were able to escape. I really hoped for them to get back safely. Laura jumped from my back, she and Rod left the kitchen. They went into their room to do their 'hobbies'. Helga was the only one left. She smiled at me.

"I had to clean up a lot. But thanks for helping me. The kitchen looks like it's new." She said. I always had to grin because of her weird accent. I nodded and smiled. I waved with my hand. "I'll be in my room." I left and went into my room.

I read a book while laying on my bed. I still had to think about everything that happened today. I took my necklace in my hand. "I don't know why, but suddenly I'm hungry. Maybe I should get me some hotdogs..." I mumbled to myself and smirked. I closed my eyes and thought about America. I got teleported with my crystal to America, New York to a long street. I appeared behind a hotdog stand. The guy who owned the stand didn't notice me. I carefully took one of the hotdogs and disappeared again. The guy wondered, he counted the hotdogs, one was missing. He shook his head in disbelieve.

I landed onto my bed again, with the hotdog in my hand. Okay, I knew I stole it, but this ability was so COOL! I can travel around the world within a few seconds just with my crystal. I smiled and bit in the hotdog. Man, this was so good. A delicious meal for the evening.

After a while I got myself ready in the bathroom and prepared myself for the night. I jumped on my bed and wrapped the blanket around me. "I hope this wasn't just a dream..." I mumbled sleepy. I didn't take long until I fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

THANKS for reading. Did you notice? I took episode 13 from the Dinosaur King anime for this chapter. I really, really hope you like it. And I almost forgot: Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Dinosaur King!

See you next time :D Don't forget to review ^^


	4. Troublemaker Karin

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 4: Troublemaker Karin**

The next morning. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I sat up, stretched my arms and yawned. Then I remembered. I took the crystal in my hand. Was that just imagination? A dream? I closed my eyes and thought about a landscape. The next moment I felt myself flying and landed on my butt...again.

"I really have to learn how to land on my feet. This hurts after a while..." I mumbled and looked up and saw beautiful waterfalls. The whole landscape was made of water and waterfalls. I landed in Canada at the Niagara Falls. B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. I have never seen something like this before. My mouth hung open and I stuttered "This...is...so..cool..." I shook my head to catch my mind. Even with this beautiful landscape, I had to go home, before someone notices. I took the purple crystal in my hands and thought about Zeta Point. The next moment, I landed in my room onto my bed.

"Cool." I said. I walked into my bathroom, took a quick shower, got myself ready and put on some clothes. I looked at the crystal again. "Maybe this ability could be more useful than I thought..." A slight smirk appeared on my lips. I had a great idea, but first I had to eat something. My stomach rumbled loudly. I walked out of my room to the kitchen. Laura and Rod were sitting by the kitchen table.

"Good morning, guys." I said with a smile. Rod and Laura looked confused.

"Good morning..." They said. said. "Okay, Karin...this is strange." Rod added quickly. I shrugged with my shoulders and made me some cereals for breakfast. Laura bit in her marmalade bread, her mouth was pink from the marmalade. It looked so cute.

"What do you mean, Rod?" I asked him. He also shrugged. "So happy in the morning?" He smirked and walked over to me. I just smiled. "Yeah, I had a really nice dream." My only explanation and excuse. I really was happy after all this. I yawned one time.

"Yeah, I see. What did you dream about?" He asked me. I looked to the ceiling. "Just a nice dream. But I can't remember exactly." I said and ate my cereals. Laura smiled with her marmalade mouth at me. "I'm still tired, I will go to my room." I said and left. Rod and Laura looked at each other and shrugged. They also left after a while and went to their room to play one of their computer games.

I walked through the corridor and walked past Ursula, Zander and Ed. "My morning is ruined. Why do you have to show me your face in such a beautiful morning?" Ursula mocked. I growled a bit. "I could say the same." I replied. Ursula smirked. "Shut up, Karin and get lost!" She said. They walked past me to their rooms. Oh, I hated Ursula. I wanted to show her how mean I can be. Oh, this little...wait. Something came in my mind.

I came to my room and shut the door behind me. A smirk appeared on my lips. I had a plan. A great plan. A plan to make some trouble without being noticed. I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer, I looked for a special color. Bingo. I found two color bottles, one with a pink color and one with bright yellow and orange colors. Ursula will pay for being so rude to me. "Ursula, your time is up...muhahaha!.." I laughed. The next moment I noticed my stupid laugh and shut my mouth with my hand.

"Damn, I shouldn't do the evil laugh..." I mumbled silently to myself. But I still smirked.

I took my crystal in my hand and thought about Ursula's bathroom. This time I landed on my back in her bathroom. I tried to be quiet. In her room was Ursula, she listened to some stupid and embarrassing music. I sneaked over to her shower, took the hair shampoo and carefully filled the color mix of orange and yellow color in the shampoo bottle. I heard Ursula singing and dancing...ehm... jumping around. With my crystal I teleported myself back to my room.

I grinned. "And now, a little colorful present for Zander and Ed..." I laughed evilly.

~~~Later~~~~

After a while I teleported myself into my room, after I fulfilled my revenge. I landed on my bed and laid down. This was so good. Now I had my peace. I smiled and dreamed about Ursula's stupid face, after she would take a shower. But this wasn't my only revenge. I also exchanged Ed's toilet paper through sandpaper. Then I caught a little frog and put it under Ursula's pillow. And for Zander, I put some itching powder under his blanket. I thought about playing a prank on Seth. But, I couldn't. It was too dangerous.

Now my day was great, until my door opened and someone came in. Someone, who was in a bad mood.

Seth walked over to me. "I was looking for you the whole day. Where have you been? He asked me coldly. I didn't mention anything and tried to apologize. "Uhm...I was at the beach and walked around the island. I just got back here..." I stuttered. Seth sighed. He was annoyed at me, as always. "I need your crystal again." He said.

I wasn't sure, but before something happens again, I gave him the crystal. Seth looked at me. "And I want you to come with me." He added. I nodded and followed him to his lab. I wondered, did Seth actually sleep? He always seemed to be in his lab. We went in the big lab, where the main computer from Zeta Point was. This was also the control headquarters of the great machine. Seth often worked here to repair the machine. The Alpha-Gang's goal was to get back to the future, where we all cam from. But first, they needed to repair the time machine and to collect all the dinosaur cards, which they lost when the time machine Zeta Point broke.

Seth walked to a scanner and put the crystal in there. He typed something on his computer keyboard. I wondered, why he wanted to scan my crystal. Maybe...did he know something? No, not possible. But he worked together with my parents, when we still were in the future and he knew about their project with the crystal. My brain worked without break. What did he plan?

"Seth, why do you actually scan my crystal?" I asked him. No response came. This was his way to tell me to shut up and don't ask other questions. I bit my lip. I watched every single move. Seth walked over to the crystal after a while, he took it out of the machine and walked over to me. He put the necklace around my neck. "Tell me, if something happens with your crystal." He said.

My eyes widened. Did he knew about the teleport ability? Seth turned around and walked over to the computer to read the scans.

I sighed mentally. _"I don't know why, but I wish to be somewhere far away from here now."_ I thought. In the next moment the crystal teleported me to Paris, France. I stood in front of the Eifel Tower. "Shit!" I shouted. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Two Frenchmen looked at me. I thought about the lab at Zeta Point and teleported myself back there. The mouths from the Frenchmen hung open.

I appeared in Seth's lab. He still looked at his computer. He didn't even notice it. I sighed mentally, my knees were shaking and my mouth hung open. Seth didn't notice it. Damn, I was so lucky. _"Thank you! This was so damn close"_ I thought and prayed mentally.

Then Seth turned around. "Let's go, Karin." He saw my shocked face and turned around to look, if there was something weird behind him. He turned around to face me again. "Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No...no..everything fine..." I stuttered with a stupid smile, the corner of my mouth twitched a few times. I turned around to leave, suddenly Seth grabbed my shoulder and held me back. He mentioned to go with him. I lowered my head a bit and followed him. We took the elevator to the first floor and walked into the kitchen. _"This was SO close..."_ I thought the whole time. Thank god, that Seth didn't notice anything.

I took a glass and filled some water in it. My throat was dry from the shock. I took a deep sip. When the door opened I spat out the water and started laughing like crazy. Even Seth looked confused.

"Oh, my god! What happened to your hair?" I asked. I couldn't hold back laughing.  
Ursula, Zander and Ed walked into the kitchen. Ursula's hair was yellow and orange and Zander's and Ed's bright pink. My belly started to hurt. I laughed and hit the kitchen table with my fist.

"That's not funny!" Ursula yelled at me. "One stupid idiot filled color in our hair shampoos." She was so damn angry. Her mood was terrible. And Zander and Ed were ashamed because of the pink color.

"Somebody did this to us, too. We didn't see anyone." Zander said. The Alpha-Gang looked at me.

"Karin..." Seth started and looked at me. I shrugged with my shoulders.

"No, it wasn't her. We saw her, how she went into her room. So, how would she get to our rooms in this time?" Ed explained. Zander cut him off. "Besides, we have been in our rooms the whole time. Nobody sneaked in."  
"This is impossible! Are there ghosts here in Zeta Point?" Ursula asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I held my hand onto my mouth and chuckled.

"Get lost!" Ursula shouted at me. My laughing became louder. Then Doctor Z entered the room. "Where have you been? A dinosaur appeared!" Dr. Z shouted and yelled. But he stopped yelling, when he saw the Alpha-Gangs new hairstyle. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. This color is the new fashion!" Ursula tried to explain. But she was so embarrassed. "That doesn't matter now! Go get the dinosaur card! Right now!" Doctor Z pointed to the door.

"But..but if the D-Team sees us like this..." Ed argued. He pointed to his and Zander's pink hair.

"Go! Now!" Doctor Z yelled.

The Alpha-Gang and Doctor Z left the kitchen. I hit the kitchen table with my fist. I had tears in my eyes. This was so damn funny. I looked at Seth, who shot a cold glare at me. "It wasn't...me...I swear..." I said, but I couldn't talk correctly, I had to laugh the whole time. Seth also left. I was alone now.

"Max, Rex and Zoe will have a lot of fun today..." I mumbled to myself with tears rolling over my cheek. I needed a while until I stopped laughing.

~~~Evening~~~

Me, Rod, Laura and Seth were in the living room. I told Rod and Laura, what happened, they couldn't wait until the Alpha-Gang will return from their mission. I sat on the couch and watched the news on TV. Seth sat one meter away from me. There had to be some distance between us. Suddenly the door got kicked open. Ursula, Zander and Ed appeared.

"Horrible day..." Zander said. From this statement, I knew how the mission ended.

"What's up?" I asked with a smile. "Shut up, Karin." Ursula replied. I didn't expect a nice greeting from her. Laura and Rod started laughing, when they saw their hair. "Oh, my god!"Rod shouted and laughed. "Can I take a picture of you?" I asked.

"Oh, be quiet!" Ed said. He was still ashamed. The Alpha-Gang got what they deserved. They returned to their rooms. A few minutes passed. Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " We heard Ursula screaming. Now I knew, that she found the frog under her pillow. I grinned.

That was one of the best days I've ever had.

~~~One week later~~~~

"Damn it..." I mumbled. I just came back from Seth's lab. He was so mean and cold to me today. I hated him. "One day..." I mumbled. One day I wanted to escape from him. I wanted my freedom. I walked down the corridor to my room. The Alpha-Gang walked past me. They were going to a mission to get another dinosaur card.

"Look, who got in trouble again." Ursula mocked and smirked.

"How do you want to now?" I asked her. Ursula stepped in front of me and pocked my cheek. "It's so easy to see. Your face...you're always in this kind of mood when Seth is angry at you. He should treat you much harder. Maybe you will learn how to behave." She mocked. It hurt, it hurt so much. I bit on my tongue, I tried to stay calm and to play tough. I walked away, without saying anything.

I heard Ursula's mean laughing. "Today, we will show the D-Team how to fight!"

When I arrived in my room, I jumped onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and held it over my head. "Why..." I mumbled. I grabbed my crystal. "The D-Team...Max, Rex and Zoe..." I said. Since I met them the first time, I wanted to see them again so badly. I had to escape, just for a while. I needed to meet friendly people.

"Max, Rex, Zoe...here I come..." I said and sat up. I held on my crystal tightly and closed my eyes. I thought about them. My crystal started to shine and teleported me far away.

This was my chance.

I flew through the rainbow tunnel and landed on my butt on the ground. "Ow...shit..." I mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone.I looked up. A man stepped in front of me. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I was definitely at the wrong place. I stood up. Another person, a woman came. Both walked over to me.

"Oh, not good..." I gulped.

* * *

Chapter translated! I hope you like it. This was just a chapter, how Karin uses the power of her crystal. If you like it, please review.

In the next chapter the real adventure will begin. The D-Team with their fight against the Alpha-Gang and Karin is stuck between them. She will meet new faces and also Max, Rex and Zoe again. Karin's life will change. Now she has to keep her secret with all her might...but it won't be easy. Will the D-Team help her?

Thanks for reading. See you next time^^


	5. New friends

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 5: New friends**

"Not good." I mumbled and stepped back. The woman and the man were in front of me. The woman had blond, almost yellow hair and she wore glasses and a white lab coat. The man in front of me was different. He wore a brown cowboy hat, a vest, jeans and he had brown hair.

"How did you come here? You just appeared in front of us." The man said.

I stuttered. Sweat drops rolled over my face. "Sorry, I...I...I..." This wasn't supposed to happen. How should I get out of this? I took my crystal in my hand.

"Please, wait." The woman yelled. I stopped and looked up. The woman came over. "You teleported yourself here, didn't you?" She asked me. I was surprised. "Y-yes..." I replied. "Calm down, you don't need to be afraid..." The man said. I heard this sentence a lot of times, but this time I really relaxed. They seemed to be friendly.

"How do you know about teleporting?" I wanted to know. Both of them smiled. "After all those weird happenings, I believe in everything. And teleporting is normal for me." The man said. I wondered. How could he know? Wait...I think I know you." The woman said and leaned closer to me. I stepped back. I was so confused. "B-but how?" I asked. "Your purple hair, your eyes...and this crystal..." She took the crystal and looked at it. "You look like someone my sister met. She described a girl with your look." She continued.

I shook my head and waved with my hands hastily. "Not possible!"

"You're right, Reese. My son also talked about someone." The man said. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"K-Karin..." I answered. The expression of them changed. They looked at each other and then at me again. "Are you the girl, who lives with the Alpha-Gang?" The man answered. My mouth hung open. "How do yo know that?" I asked. I was so stunned.

"My son and his friend told me, too. Their names are Max and Rex. They landed on the Alpha-Gang's island." He said smiling.

"Max and Rex...then you must be...-" I stuttered. "That's right. I'm the great and famous paleontologist Doctor Spike Taylor!" His enthusiasm was great, he almost caught on fire. I shrugged with my shoulders. "Actually I wanted to say, that you're Max' dad, right?" The thing about the 'great and famous paleontologist' didn't even bother me. I didn't care about his job. Doctor Taylor almost cried. "Maybe you read an article in the newspaper about me..." He was sad, that I didn't know him.

"My sister also told me about you, Karin." The woman said. "My name is Reese Drake, I'm Zoe's sister." She smiled at me. Honestly, they really seemed friendly. "So, Karin, what are you doing here?'' Doctor Taylor asked me. "I wanted to get out of Zeta Point. It was a terrible day." I explained.

"Poor girl..." Doctor Taylor said, he almost had tears in his eyes. I've never seen someone sentimental like him.

Reese put her hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to eat something with us?" She asked me. My cheeks became a bit red, I liked it here. Those people were so friendly and nice and...just a great feeling.

"Okay." I smiled.

...

"So Karin, how long have you been with the Alpha-Gang?" Doctor Taylor asked me. They invited me for a nice meal. Okay, nice... Doctor Taylor ordered Pizza. I just had my third piece. I loved Pizza.

"Since two years. But I met Seth before. He took care of me, after my parents disappeared. But he isn't really nice." I replied and bit in the Pizza. The taste of the warm cheese and the tomato sauce was great. After Helga's cooking abilities...this was like a five star meal for me. I took a sip from my lemonade. We all set by a large table, on the table were plates and the packages from the Pizza.

"Your parents? Why did they disappear?" Reese asked my while taking another piece of the Pizza. "I don't know. My memory isn't really good, I don't know what happened. I just woke up in a hospital and since then I had to stay with Seth." I answered.

I never expected to meet Max' dad and Zoe's sister.

"One question. Where are Max, Rex and Zoe?" I asked while chewing the food. I was so hungry. "They are up to catch a dinosaur." Reese said. It hit me like a stone. Ursula, Zander and Ed were sent to a mission! Really, my memory isn't the best.

"Okay, Karin. So, how do you come to the D-Lab?" Doctor Taylor asked. He didn't even look at me, he had to handle the transport of the Pizza from the package to his plate. The warm cheese almost dropped. "I got teleported." I said. "So this is the D-Lab. Impressive..." I looked around. The whole building looked like the head of a Triceratops and on every wall hung posters and pictures of different dinosaurs.

"Do you have a stone to teleport, too?" Reese asked me. I shook my head and held up my necklace with the crystal. "No, I can teleport around the world with this crystal. I got it from my parents. They said, it can control time, but..." Doctor Taylor cut me off. He stood up and pointed to my necklace. "Woah, stop! What? It can control time?" He repeated.

"My parents told me that. They said, this crystal is a part of a large crystal which can control time. But it just has the ability to teleport." I explained and looked at my crystal. I took the next piece of Pizza. When I wanted to take a bite, a rainbow light appeared in the D-Lab. Suddenly Max, Rex and Zoe appeared. They look exhausted. Max sighed and sat down onto the chair next to me. "Damn it, they got the dinosaur card." He sighed. Rex and Zoe's eyes widened when they saw me. I smiled and turned my head.

"Hi, Max." I said. He looked up and turned his head. "Hi." He replied. He didn't really notice it. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he ran to me. "Ka-Ka-Karin! What are you doing here?" He yelled and grabbed my shoulders. I stood up. "Nice to see you, too. " I said and pushed him away.

"Karin. How is that..." Zoe stuttered. She and Rex walked over to me. "What..."

"Okay, calm down. First of all, hello." I smiled.

"Doctor Taylor and Reese also walked to us. "Karin's crystal has the ability to teleport her, just like your stones." Reese said. Zoe, Rex and Max pulled out their Dino Holders and opened a little plate. "You mean..." There were stones with different symbols inside. I knew those stones. "Hey, those are from the stone plate!" I yelled in surprise.

"Which stone plate?" Rex asked me. "You know, those are pieces of a stone plate. When all of the stones are connected, a great energy surrounds the plate. We lost some of those stones, when we landed here." I looked confused. "What do you mean with 'landed here'? She asked. Actually I wasn't allowed to talk about this. Even my parents didn't allow me to talk about time traveling. I kept silence. "Well...we just come from somewhere far away." I said.

"So, those stones really belong to the Alpha-Gang?" Zoe asked again. I shook my head. "No, the stones and Zeta Point belonged to other paleontologists, the Ancients. After a accident they disappeared, just like my parents." I said. The Ancients, Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretacia, I barely remember them. After Seth took care of me, he worked for other paleontologists, the Ancients. They also worked on a great project. They developed the time machine Zeta Point.

Max shrugged with his shoulders. "So, the Alpha-Gang doesn't own the dinosaur cards, too?" He asked. I shook my head. Max looked at the table and saw the Pizza. "How mean. You guys eat Pizza without sharing it with me?" He yelled. Max was really a weird boy.

"E-hem" A fake coughing came from Zoe and Rex. They glared at Max. "Yeah...I mean,...without sharing it with _us_". He said. He scratched himself on his head and smiled.

"Okay, enough of the past. How was the mission?" Spike Taylor asked them. Those three started whistling. "Uhm...not really..so..." Max started. His dad cut him off. "I see."  
Meanwhile I stared at Rex' necklace, a dinosaur tooth. I was sure, I saw something like this before. And Rex, I knew his face, but I didn't really know why. I didn't listen to the chat between Max and his dad.

"How is your dad doing in New York, Rex?" Doctor Taylor asked. "Well, good...but he tried to make a proposal to the woman from the Alpha-Gang." Rex said. This sentence shook me out of my thoughts. "What? He wants to marry Ursula?" I screamed. Rex sighed and nodded. I couldn't believe my ears. Who the hell was stupid enough to marry an old hag like Ursula? I had a WTF-look on my face. Max waved with his hand in front of my face, just my eyebrows twitched a few times. I was so out of it.

"Karin?" They asked me.

I shook my head and slapped my forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay." I replied. Zoe smiled and took my hands. "It's so great that you're here. I really hoped to see you again." I nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to meet you again and so I teleported myself to the D-Lab." I said.

"You know what, you can visit us whenever you want." Max yelled at me and shoved Zoe out of the way. Not really nice. Zoe stood up and pulled Max back on his ear. "Okay...Max" She almost threatened him. I chuckled.

"But he's right. You should come more often." Rex said. I shrugged with my shoulders. "But, you know I'm with the Alpha-Gang. Do you even trust me?" I asked. All of them nodded. Even Spike Taylor and Reese nodded. I smiled.

"Karin. I have something for you." Max said. He pulled something out of his pocket. A golden button like thing. I had the shape of the letter "D". Max gave the button to me. I looked confused. "This is the proof of our trust. With this button, you will be a member of the D-Team." Max said. "We trust you, because you're different. You don't have anything in common with the Alpha-Gang. You're special." Max added quickly.

I looked at him and then to the others. " So, that means...we're friends..." I asked. Everybody nodded. I sniffled a bit and started to cry. A couple of tears escaped my eyes. Zoe hugged me and Rex put his hand onto my shoulder. I was so happy. I found friends. I found real friends, who don't belong to the Alpha-Gang. I wiped my tears away.

"You can come whenever you want, Karin." Zoe said to me. I nodded smiling. "I will." I said. Suddenly my expression changed. "Oh, shit!" I screamed. "They will be back every minute! If Seth finds out where I am, he will kill me!?" I screamed and walked up and down to room. "Sorry, guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to go back. If they notice, I will be a dead person." I apologized.

"Don't worry. Just come here, if you have time." Max said. I nodded and took my crystal.

"Thanks for everything." I said and disappeared with a smile. I was so happy now.

...

I landed next to my bed on the ground, with my face first. I hit my nose really badly and rubbed it. "Ow, ow, ow..." Suddenly I heard footsteps. Someone came. The door to my room opened and Seth came in. He looked at my red nose. "What happened with your nose?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just hit the wall." I looked at him. _"So damn close, again. This is dangerous closely." _My mind was still under shock. One minute later and I would have a big problem. I gulped. Seth walked over to me. "Helga told me to pick you up. She wants you to do your homework." He said. I almost forgot, I had to do a lot. Helga tortured me and Rod and Laura with her learning program.

I nodded and walked out of my room, Seth went back to his lab...as always. I pulled out the D-Team button from my pocket and looked at it. Friendship...I had new friends. I was just so happy now.

When I came into Rod and Laura's room I saw them both learning. "Hey, Karin." Laura greeted me.

"Hi."

I walked over to them and sat down at the table. I got some paper from the middle of the table and started learning. But my thoughts were somewhere else. First I had to think about the D-Team. They were so nice. And then ...

"Rod, what exactly happened to the Ancients?" I asked Rod. He shrugged. "I don't know. When we came back from the dinosaur period, the stone plate broke down and Doctor Cretacia and Doctor Ancient were suck into a time portal. That's what Grandpa and Seth told me." He answered me.

"But Jonathan and Doctor Cretacia's little son also got suck into the time portal, right?" I asked. Rod nodded.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I just wasn't sure..." I explained.

_"Something is weird. I'm sure Rex wears the same necklace like Doctor Cretacia's and Doctor Ancient's little son. And why did the stone plate broke? It always worked perfectly. Maybe...no...That's just imagination._ I thought. Maybe I have watched to many Science Fiction movies.

I concentrated on my exercises.

* * *

Yes! I can't believe it. Two chapters in one day.  
Hope you like it. Don't forget to review^^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Discovery

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 6: Discovery  
**

"Hey, Karin!" I heard Max screaming, when I arrived in the D-Lab. Since one week I visited Max, Rex and Zoe almost everyday. We had a lot of fun, we went out to eat, or went shopping or just met to talk. I really liked it. I had a smile on my lips. And I've got new self-confidence.

I ran over to my new friends. Also Doctor Taylor and Reese were there. They greeted me friendly. "Hello, Karin. Nice to see you." Reese came over to me. Chomp, Ace and Paris, the little dinosaurs ran around me.

"Hi!" I smiled. This time was perfect. I was finally able to go where I wanted and I had my freedom, not completely, but much more than before. I used the power of the crystal to visit my friends, travel around the world and cause Ursula, Zander and Ed some trouble. Not even me, also the D-Team got on the Alpha-Gangs nerves.

"And? How was your day, Karin?" Zoe asked me. We all sat down at a large table. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Terrible. First Helga chased after me around the whole island, because she wanted me to do my homework. Later I almost crashed into Seth, when I played with Rod and Laura. Geez, he is so annoyed today. Like I said, terrible." I told them. Max leaned his chin in his hands and looked at me. "Did nothing happy happen?" He asked me. I thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes, but not for Ursula. I put a little frog in her wardrobe. I can't wait for her reaction." I chuckled.

"Not really nice." Rex commended. I looked at him and shrugged with my shoulders. "That's not my problem. She's the one who loves mocking me. That's just a little payback." I said. Zoe chuckled. "Now the old lady gets what she deserves." It was so clear, Zoe didn't like Ursula, not at all. She hated her. I had something in common with Zoe.

"Do you remember when the Alpha-Gang had colored hair? So funny. Did they want to go to carnival?" Max laughed at the memory of this. I smirked, raised my hand and pointed at myself. "That was me."

All faces around me became pale. Zoe stuttered. "Wh-what?"

"This was me. I filled color in their shampoo bottles." I explained calmly. The D-Team stared at me with disbelieve. I shrugged with my shoulders. "What? I also put itching powder in Zander's bed, put a frog under Ursula's pillow and in her wardrobe and-" Max cut me off. "Holy...do they know, that it was you?" He asked and shook his head.

I also shook my head lightly. "No."

Rex waved with his hands. "Okay, let's change the subject." All of us nodded. Suddenly a annoying noise appeared and echoed in the D-Lab. Doctor Taylor stood up. "A dinosaur." He walked over to a large screen. A map was showed on the screen, it showed the country France. "A dinosaur appeared in Paris." He added and turned around to the D-Team. Zoe's eyes became wide and she started dreaming. "Paris, the city of fashion..." She sighed, stood up and walked to the teleporter. "Let's go. This will be a great trip." She said. Rex and Max went to her. The teleporter caught my attention. Something came into my mind. "Sorry, Karin, we have to catch a dinosaur." Rex said.

It was a bit sad. I thought I could visit them for a longer time, not just five minutes. But with my crystal I could visit them everyday. "It's okay. Beat the Alpha-Gang!" I said. The D-Team and their Chibi dinosaurs disappeared in a rainbow light. It was the same light, like from my crystal. My eyes went wide. I turned to Reese. "How does the teleporter work?" I asked her. Reese walked over to me. "It only works with the stones. It has a special connection with their energy." She explained. I exactly knew, what she meant. "So, that's why..." I mumbled to myself.

"Karin?" Doctor Taylor asked me confused.

"So when the stones are connected to the stone plate, they have..." I mumbled. "They have what?" Reese asked. I think I thought much too loud. "Sorry, but I have to go back. I have something important to do." I said.

Reese and Doctor Taylor looked at me in confusion. "Uhm...okay...bye.." Doctor Taylor stuttered. I closed my eyes and took my crystal. It teleported me back to Zeta Point directly in my room.

Immediately left my room and went to the control headquarters. In this room was a little machine with the middle piece of the stone plate. I took my crystal. The stone from the stone plate was surrounded by a mysterious energy. I sensed something.

"I got it." I said with impression. _"So, that's why. The stones and my crystal have exactly the same ability. Are they connected to the other pieces, they can control time, like my dad said about the crystal. The same ability has the stone plate. But in single parts they only can teleport things. The stones also can summon dinosaur from their cards. Maybe_ _my_-" I was cut off from my thoughts, when someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Seth stood right in front of me. His look was cold.

"What are you doing here, Karin?" He asked me coldly. I didn't know, that he was here. "N-nothing...I just wanted.." I stuttered. Seth stepped closer to me, I immediately stepped back and touched the large computer keyboard with my back. I was trapped like a mouse. He placed his hands beside me on the keyboard and leaned closer. My heart pounded faster and sweat drops rolled over my forehead. "What are you doing here?" He repeated the question. But this time it sounded harsher and colder.

"I.." I couldn't find my voice. It was like something blocked my words. In the next moment I unconsciously broke free from the 'sandwich' between Seth and the computer keyboard. It was a stupid movement, just because of a sudden rush of fear. Seth caught me again, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, then he put his arm around my neck and held me in place. He leaned with his head over my shoulder. "That's your last chance, Karin. What are you doing here?"

My heart almost stopped. I've never felt this fear before. I always was afraid of Seth, but in this moment something was different. My whole body was trembling. I struggled in his grip. "It's ...just..."

Suddenly the door opened and Rod and Laura walked in. Immediately Seth let go of me. I stepped back.

"Hey, Seth. Hey, Karin." Rod greeted. He didn't see what happened, for my luck. I gasped for air, I was still shocked and terrified. "Grandpa sends us to give you this. He wants you to take a look at this card." Rod said and went to Seth, he gave him a dinosaur card. "Karin, everything okay?" Rod asked me and looked at me. I nodded. I saw how Seth glanced at me, it sent shivers down my spine. I quickly went out of the room. I couldn't calm down. My hands were shaking. I slapped myself to catch my mind. "This was..." I mumbled. My voice was also shaking.

I slapped my cheeks to catch my mind, I had something important to do. I went back to my room. I went to my little bookshelf and looked for a special book. It wasn't the book I was looking for, I was looking for something I hid between the pages of the book. I pulled out a dinosaur card.

Yes, a dinosaur card. Well...after we landed in this time, I found a dinosaur card of a Kentrosaurus in the library. The card stuck between some books. Nobody ever noticed, so I took the card. But I hid in my room. If someone, especially Seth, finds out, that I'm hiding a dinosaur card...I better don't think about it...

I left my room again and walked down the corridor to the elevator. I took the elevator to the top of the island. I went to my secret place in the forest. Okay, nobody was there. I took my crystal in my left hand and the card in my right hand. "Let's see..." I let the card touch it and slide down the crystal. In the next moment, the crystal glowed in a purple light. The card changed into a real Kentrosaurus. I fell on my knees. "Wow..." I couldn't believe it.

For my luck, Seth somehow managed it to hide the appearance of a dinosaur on the island. So nobody could notice it. The Kentrosaurus looked at me, its big head was in front of me. "So cool" I said. That was so cool. I was actually able to summon dinosaurs with my crystal. I was right! The stones and the crystal have exactly the same ability! But I had to hide the dinosaur again. But how? How did I get the card back? I looked at the crystal. Nothing. I took the crystal and with one hand I tried to pull something away from it. It worked! I pulled the card out of the crystal. In the same moment the Kentrosaurus disappeared.

I shook my head. I thought, I dreamed, but this was reality.

"Karin?" Laura's voice appeared behind me.

I turned around and was surprised to see Laura. She must have followed me. I didn't notice her. Did she see, that I summoned a dinosaur?"Laura...have you..." I started. Laura nodded. Shit, she saw me. My secret was in danger.

"Laura, can you do me a favor?" I walked over to her and bent down to her level. She looked at me. "Please, I beg you. Don't tell anybody, please." I said. "If somebody finds out, I will be in big trouble. Don't tell anyone, that I have a dinosaur card and that my crystal can summon dinosaurs." I was serious.

"And about teleporting?" She asked. My eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Laura looked to the ground and bit on her lip. "I saw, how you disappeared with the crystal two days ago." She told me. Shock was written all over my face. "Did you tell somebody?" I asked her and looked seriously at her. She shook her head. I sighed. Thank god. "Laura. Please, promise, that you wont' tell anybody. Not even your brother." I repeated.

"O-Okay." Laura said. I tightly hugged her. She also wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks." I said. I let go of her and turned my back to her, I showed her to climb on my back. Laura wrapped her arms around me and I carried her piggyback-style. I carried her the whole way back to the base. Laura chuckled and whispered something in my ear. "You're lucky, that you didn't summon one of the Alpha-Gang's dinosaurs." I turned my head a bit.

"Why?" I asked. Laura chuckled. "In the moment, we don't have money to buy food. All the dinosaurs are hungry. Today, Spiny, Terry and Tank wanted to eat grandpa's lab coat again." She said. I shrugged with my shoulder. "They always want to eat Doctor Z's coat." I replied. That was nothing special. Honestly, I didn't really care about this...yet...

~~~~Two days later~~~~

I looked at my plate. All of us, I mean ALL of us, that means the Alpha-Gang, Doctor Z, Seth, Rod and Laura and me sat at the kitchen table. We all looked at our plates. There were just little pieces of cookies.

"Sorry, but we don't have any more food." Helga said. She stood next to us. "I can't buy anything. Doctor Z doesn't give me money for food."She added. We all turned our heads to Dr. Z and looked at him angrily. My stomach rumbled loudly. Suddenly, Ursula stole my cookies.

"Hey!" I yelled. Ursula showed her tongue. "Too slow." She mocked me and ate my cookies.

...

Later, I laid on my bed. The rumble of my stomach became even worse. Suddenly, I head someone knocking on my door. "Yes?" I said. The door opened and Laura walked in. She jumped onto my bed and crawled to me."Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, because of her worried face. Laura nodded.

"It's about Seth..." She started.

My heart almost stopped. I grabbed her shoulders. "You didn't tell him about my secret, did you?!" I yelled at her. Laura quickly shook her head. She looked at me seriously. "No."

I calmed down. This was my greatest fear. If Seth would find out, that...I shouldn't think about what happens, if he did. "So, what's wrong?" I asked her again. "Seth has a plan to earn some money." She said. "He, grandpa and the Alpha-Gang are turning the island into a amusement park." Laura told me. I couldn't believe me ears.

"What?"

"Yes. They already started. They want to turn the island into a 'dinosaur amusement park' to earn money." Laura repeated.

My eyebrows twitched. Since when did Seth have so stupid ideas? When did he become so ...crazy? The whole Alpha-Gang' really gone crazy. Or they want to drive me crazy...

* * *

I really hope, you like the chapter. Do you notice the crossings to the Dinosaur King anime? There will be a lot more^^ If you like the story, please review.

Thanks for reading :D ARIGATOU! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Crazy day

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 7: Crazy day **

Two days later. I stood in front of the amusement park. The Alpha-Gang had found an abandoned amusement park in Japan and built it up again with dinosaurs as a 'dinosaur theme park'. The dinosaurs held the roller coasters and the ferry wheel. They looked like machines, but they were actually real dinosaurs from the Alpha-Gang.. Seth and Doctor Z managed to move the 'island-base' Zeta Point to the coast, right next to the park. Nobody noticed it.

It was open since today. I couldn't believe it. My eyebrows twitched and my mouth hung open. "This is crazy." I said. Lots of visitors ran past me to the different attractions. Hundreds of visitors were in the park. I shook my head.

Actually, I wasn't allowed to be here. I sneaked out from Zeta Point and walked around the park, because I wanted to see it. I stole one of the tickets for the park, I wanted to test all roller coasters. I mean, I just wanted to have some fun, too. I walked around and looked at the dinosaur 'statue', which moved its head. It was an Albertosaurus. God knows, where the Alpha-Gang got the cards of the dinosaurs again. The dinosaurs were controlled with little devices on their bodies, which were developed by Seth. I had to admit, this plan for earning money was crazy but in the same way brilliant.

I walked around and looked at the big roller coaster. It was held by a Supersaurus. "Wow." I said. I wish Rod and Laura would be here to have some fun together. I knew, they would love to take a ride with the roller coaster. Okay, now it was me and a large theme park. "Let's go!" I yelled and ran to the big roller coaster. The queue in front of it was large. I had to wait a while, but then I had the first seat in the front. The coaster car started to move. It was transported to the top and then the ride began. I started to scream like crazy. The people who walked around the park looked at the different attractions. I saw Ursula, Zander and Ed, how they tried to calm the dinosaurs.

I laughed and when the coaster car drove in a looping, I screamed like hell. The ride took two minutes. That was so funny. I chuckled the whole time. "Great...next round..." I said and walked through the park. Honestly, this was so great.

Suddenly I saw someone known. I ran over to a bench, where Rex and a woman was sitting. Chomp, Ace and Paris, in their Chibi forms, played next to them. "Hey, Rex!" I yelled. He turned his head to me and was surprised to see me. "Karin? What are you doing here?" He asked me. I smiled. "Having fun."

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, Rex?" The woman asked Rex. She had brown hair, she looked friendly. Rex blushed and shook his head hastily. "No, no, no! Karin is just a normal friend..." He replied or...stuttered. The word 'just' made me a bit angry. "Her name is Karin." Rex added. The woman smiled. "Oh, so you're Max', Rex' and Zoe's new friend. They talk about you a lot. My name is Aki Taylor, I'm Max' mother."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karin." I said. Then I looked at Rex. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I didn't expect to see him here. "Well... Max found a paper with an advertisement for a dinosaur amusement park. He wanted to come here so badly." He explained. "Oh. And where is Max?" I asked and looked for them. "Max, Zoe and Spike are in one of those coaster cars." Mrs Taylor explained and pointed to the big roller coaster. Rex took me by my shoulders and pushed me to another place. He wanted to talk with me, alone.

"Sorry, but there is something, I've to tell you." He started. I shrugged with my shoulders. "You love me, right?" I asked with a smile. Rex blushed, his cheeks became cherry red. He waved with his hands like crazy. "No! Not about this!" He shouted. I chuckled. "Just a joke." His face became even more red.

"It's about Mrs and Mr Taylor. Today it's the day of their wedding anniversary. And Mr Taylor completely forget about it. Zoe forced us to come here, to remind him of this special day." He explained and whispered to me.

"And Max?" I asked.

"He wanted to come here just because of the dinosaurs and the roller coasters." He said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, this is Max. I slapped my forehead. "Hey, Karin?" Rex asked me. "Do I hallucinate or do the dinosaurs actually move?" He looked at one of the dinosaurs. I shook my head. "You're not hallucinating. Those dinosaurs are real. This amusement park belongs to the Alpha-Gang." I said. Rex looked at me in disbelieve.

"That's true. We're out of money and we needed a plan to earn some money. Seth has found this old park. He lets the dinosaurs work for us as attractions." I added. Rex eyes became even wider. "And...what about you...?" He asked me stuttering.

I shrugged with my shoulders and scratched my head. "Let's just say...I sneaked out to test the roller coasters..." I said smiling. Rex' mouth still hung open.

"Hey!" We heard Zoe scream. She and Max ran directly to us. "Karin? That's a surprise. What are you-" I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth, because I didn't want to explain everything from the beginning. "Short version. That's the Alpha-Gangs park and I'm just having some fun here without permission." I said quickly. "The Alpha-Gang..?" Max stuttered. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Now Mr Taylor remembers what kind of day is. My job is done, so let's test some other roller coasters!" Zoe shouted with enthusiasm and pulled me, Max and Rex away. She pulled us to the swing boat, some Pteranodon let it move. We sat down on our seats. The boat began to move up and down. Rex started to cry like a little baby, when the boat reached the highest point. "Let me out of here!"

He didn't like roller coasters and wild rides. I was sure of it. But he had to stay with us until the boat slowly stopped moving. Then we went to a quiet place with no attractions. Rex calmed down, he was trembling. "Let's go to get something to eat." Max suggested. Rex face became pale, almost green. They started to walk away. I followed them. Suddenly someone pulled me away. Rod and Laura pulled me behind a little stand.  
Max, Rex and Zoe didn't even notice it.

"What are you doing, Karin?" Rod asked me in disbelieve. "Do you know who those kid are?" I could tell, he was annoyed and shocked. "They're the D-Team. Our opponents." He added.

"I know, I know. Please, don't tell anyone, please. That's a secret." I said with sweat drops on my forehead. My heart pounded faster.

"Like the thing with your teleporting crystal, your 'new' friends from the D-Team and the Kentrosaurus?" He asked me with a look, which dug into my mind. I stuttered. How did he know my secret?  
I looked angrily at Laura. She made her famous 'I'm-so-sorry,-I-didn't-do-it-on-purpose-look'. I was so angry. "Laura, did you..." I asked her. Laura shyly nodded. I looked at her with a shocked face. "Sorry." That was the only word Laura said.

Rod crossed his arms over his chest. "Something to say, Karin?" He was absolutely pissed. "Please, don't tell anyone." I begged. Rod raised his eyebrow. "That's all?" He asked me. I was about to explode. I kneed in front of him and crawled on my knees to him with my hands folded. "Please, Rod. I beg you, don't say anything about this...and about my other secrets." I begged. This was so embarrassing.

"Okay. I won't say a word." He smiled at me. What? Excuse me, but why did I do something this embarrassing like this then? "Okay? Why did you look at me like I have to crawl on my knees?" I asked him. Rod shrugged with his shoulders. "I wanted to see you like this. It was really funny." He grinned. Oh, I should kill him. I was about to kill him in a horrible and painful way.

I shook my head to catch my mind. "What are you doing here, by the way?" I asked with a confused look. "We sneaked out. Helga is buying food and stuff from our new earned money. We used the chance, we want to test the roller coasters, too." Rod explained, he grinned. "But now it's too dangerous." Laura added quickly. I looked at her confused. "Why dangerous?" I asked.

"All of the dinosaurs are hungry, they didn't eat the last days. Ursula, Zander and Ed are trying to calm them. Otherwise they would think, that the visitors are their 'meal'. So, be careful." Rod said. Oh, holy shit. The park was full of visitors and hungry dinosaurs. The people just walked around like a meal on a silver plate. This wasn't good. And in this moment we heard a loud scream. Some people ran away, followed by a Crocantosaurus. I watched the whole happening. The devices, Seth developed, couldn't control the dinosaurs any longer.

"Shit." I commended, when an Albertosaurus appeared in front of me. "Oh, no...you don't wanna eat me! There's nothing on me just bones, and you don't want to eat bones, right?!" I screamed an ran away. Rod and Laura also ran away. I hid myself behind a tree, which was luckily in my direction. The Albertosaurus went away. I sighed, my knees were still shaking.

"Hey, Karin!" Zoe, Rex and Max saw and ran over to me. "The dinosaurs are completely out of control! What are we going to do?" Zoe asked me. I thought for a moment. "The dinosaurs are too hungry to..." I mumbled and looked at one Pentaceratops, which went past us. I looked at the device which was on his body. "I got it! We have to remove those little devices. They're too weak, because they didn't have any food for a long time, so they will change into the cards." I explained.

"Okay." The D-Team nodded. "

"Where are your Dino Holders?" I asked. Frustration came over the D-Team. Max scratched himself on his head. "Well...Reese modifies them at the moment. She is working on something for the Move Cards." He explained. My mouth hung open. I looked at Chomp, Paris and Ace. "So, you can't turn them into the battling mode?" I asked. Max, Rex and Zoe shook their heads.

"Okay. Then..." I pulled the Kentrosaurus card out of my jeans pocket. The D-Team looked at it. "Where did you get a dinosaur card?" Max asked. "I found it a long time ago. But nobody...almost nobody knows about it." I replied. I took my crystal and let the dinosaur card slide along it. The Kentrosaurus appeared. "Let's go. " I said. I had a great chance to test my skills when the Pentaceratops returned and attacked my Kentrosaurus. The Kentrosaurus attacked the other dinosaur with its tail and removed the device. The Pentaceratops disappeared in its card. Max, Rex and Zoe and their dinosaurs also went along to catch the other dinosaurs.

I smiled. "The first one." More dinosaurs came. They were all looking for food. My Kentrosaurus handled five more dinosaurs. All disappeared in their cards. Suddenly the Alpha Droids came. Those little and annoying robots were developed by Doctor Z. Also Helga, she was a droid, too. But one with an own mind and will. The Alpha Droids caught the cards and ran away. "Hey!" I screamed after them.

After a while the Kentrosaurus got exhausted. Then a Albertosaurus attacked it. "Damn it..." I mumbled to myself. I was going to loose this battle.

"Karin, catch!" I heard Max scream. I turned my head to him, he was running to me, his Triceratops followed him. But Chomp was in his big form now. Max threw a card to me. It was an earth element Move Card. It was the Move Card Earth Barrier. "Take this!" Max yelled.

I nodded. I slide the card on my crystal. "Go. Earth Barrier!"

The Kentrosaurus used this move to defeat the Albertosaurus, rocks came out from the ground and crashed into the Albertosaurus. It turned back into its card. "Thanks, Max." I said. "No problem. Reese just brought us our Dino Holders. Now we can fight, too" He replied. Suddenly I saw how Terry the Tyrannosaurus from the Alpha-Gang came. Wrong moment! I had to get out of this! "Max, sorry, but I have to go. I can't let them see me." I said. Max smiled. "Okay. Be careful." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I turned the Kentrosaurus back in its card and ran away. To my surprise, the one who controlled Terry was Rod. He and his sister fought against the D-Team together with Spiny and Terry. I ran away, but Laura saw me.

I ran back to the island. Meanwhile all people escaped from the amusement park. Nobody was there, except, me, Laura and Rod, the Alpha-Gang and the D-Team. After one minute, Rod and Laura ran past me. They actually were faster than I was. "Guys? What happened?" I asked. Rod didn't stop running. "Helga returned! We have to get back or we'll be in big trouble! Ursula, Zander and Ed are fighting now." He shouted. I ran even faster than before. Be caught by Helga...it wouldn't be good.

Me, Rod and Laura arrived on the island. We ran into the base. "That was close..." Rod mumbled. I agreed and nodded.

"Aha. There you are!" Helga's voice appeared behind us. We started trembling. We slowly turned around, Helga, Seth and Doctor Z stood right behind us. Helga's face told us, that we were in big, big trouble now.

~~~Later~~~~

Later, when Zeta Point left Japan and swam through the pacific ocean, the chaos was over. We, what means me, Rod and Laura sat onto the couch. We had to listen to Helga's old lecture. Seth and Doctor Z were right next to her.

"I've told you not to leave the island today. And what are you doing? Wasting time in the park." Helga said. Normally she was nice, but when something got on her nerves, she could explode. Don't ever mess with an angry Helga! "I should be angrier at you, but finally I could buy enough food today. So I will leave it with a warning." Helga said and walked away. We just sighed in relieve.

Doctor Z was angry, too. But because of a different reason. The D-Team got some of his dinosaur cards and escaped with them. And Seth...I don't have to explain, that he was always annoyed when I got in trouble. He glared at me. Laura and Rod stood up. Rod turned his head to me and blinked a few times with his right eye. I smiled. At least he promised me not to say anything. The two left.  
And I was alone with Seth now. "I know, I'm sorry." I said, before he could even begin to speak. I stood up and wanted to left, then Seth grabbed my shoulder.

He brought me to my room. Yes, he was angry. He had a reason: I had a nice day. Seth walked with me to my room. Suddenly I had a weird feeling. "Hey, I don't know why, but I think we forgot something in the park." I said to him. "Surely nothing important." Seth replied with his cold voice.

...

In this night, I was sleeping peacefully. I laid in my bed and dreamed. Suddenly I sat up with a shocked face. "The Alpha-Gang!" Now I remembered. We totally forgot Ursula, Zander and Ed at the park. We ran to Zeta Point and left without them.

My look changed. I shrugged with my shoulders. "Who cares?" I laid down again and wrapped myself in my blanket. I drifted into the dreamland.

...

Still in the amusement park: Ursula, Zander and Ed. They didn't make to Zeta Point. "They really forgot us! Unbelievable!" Zander said. Ursula was annoyed. "Yes. How could they forgot an important person like me?" Ursula said. Ed and Zander looked at her with anger. But didn't dare to say something, just...

"HELP! Let us go home!"

* * *

Chapter done, YES! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. This was a crossing to the anime Dinosaur King, to the episode "carnival of chaos". It is one of my favorite episodes! The next chapter is also based on an episode. ^^ Just as information.  
Bye the way, I've corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes in this story. I'm really sorry, my English isn't that goo.

See you next time :D

BYE ^^


	8. In the city

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 8: In the city  
**

In the morning I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't sleep well in the night. I woke up from a annoying dream. I stood up and stretched my tired body. I took my jeans and threw it over my shoulder. I noticed the Kentrosaurus card was still in my pocket, it fell out of it. The card fell under my bed. I sighed and crawled under my bed. There was a lot of dust. I saw the card and reached for it.

"What are you doing?" I heard Rod's voice. I banged my head on my bed. Shit, that hurts! A bump began to develop on my head. "What is it...Rod?" I asked and put my hand on the bump.

"What are you doing under your bed?" He asked me again. I sighed, picked up the Kentrosaurus card and crawled out. I stood up and rubbed my head. "What do you want, Rod?" I asked him. I saw Laura standing right next to him. They looked at me and grinned, when they saw my annoyed face and my funny pajama with the panda bear on it. "Okay, guys, what is it?" I asked annoyed. Laura came over to me and hugged me. "Good morning, Karin." She said. Sorry, she was so cute, I couldn't be angry at her. I pattered her head.

I looked to Rod. "Got some news?" I asked him. He shrugged with his shoulders. "No...just everyone, except of Helga, is out. We're alone here. Helga is cleaning the kitchen, so we can do whatever we want." He said. That sounded like music in my ears. My eyes widened. "Seth, too?" I asked. Rod and Laura nodded. In my mind I jumped and screamed 'YEAH'. That was a good morning. I loved to hear news like this one.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked Rod.

He shook his head. "He and grandpa went away for a while. And the Alpha-Gang isn't here either. They didn't tell us, where they wanted to go." He said. Okay, as long as they weren't here, it was a great day. I had a plan in my mind. The first thing of my 'to-do-list' was...getting myself ready in the bathroom. Rod and Laura went out of my room. I jumped away with a smile and went into my bathroom. I took a shower, got myself ready, put new clothes on and ran out of my room. I ran through the corridor, took the elevator to the top of the island and ran to the beach. A fresh and salty breeze went through my purple hair. I smiled. "This is going to be fun." I said.

I took my crystal and thought about the D-Lab. In the next moment I flew through the rainbow tunnel and fell, like always, onto my butt in the D-Lab. Reese wasn't far away. "Karin?" She asked me. I stood up.

"What's up?" I said. To my surprise, Max, Rex and Zoe were also in the D-Lab. They were surprised to see me. "Hey, Karin. What are you doing here?" Zoe asked me. She ran over to me, together with Paris. "Visiting you. The Alpha-Gang and Seth aren't at home right now. I used my chance to see you." I smiled. "Right time. We just wanted to go downtown Tokyo. Do you want to come with us?" Max asked me. I nodded with a big smile on my lips.

...

We took the subway to downtown Tokyo. The ride took fifteen minutes until we arrived. The subway station was large. I haven't seen something like this before. We went out of the station and came into the city. My eyes widened. "Wow..so this is Tokyo." I said.

We walked along a street and came to a large shopping center. I turned to Rex and Zoe. "Is this a shopping trip?" I asked them. Zoe shook her head. "No. This is a homework. We have to search for fossils." She explained. I wondered, where they wanted to find fossils in Tokyo. But it didn't take long until Rex found a fossil, which was in one of the plates of the ground. Even Max found a picture of a fossil in a store. We went out of the center and walked along the streets. "We should find some more in the outside." Rex commended.

Suddenly Zoe stopped walking and looked back. She looked to a building site. The sun shined brightly, she held her hand in front of her eyes. "What is it, Zoe?" Max asked her. She shrugged with her shoulders. "I thought, I've seen something. But it was just imagination." She said and continued walking.

We didn't know, that the thing Zoe saw, was actually a dinosaur card, which stuck between some plates of a wall. It was a secret dinosaur card. The sunlight released the dinosaur in it. A Therizinosaurus appeared.

Suddenly the D-Team's Dino Holders blinked. "A dinosaur." Rex said. He looked at the location. "In Tokyo?" Max asked. Suddenly we heard a loud roar from the other end of the street. We turned around. I couldn't believe it. My mouth hung open.

"Is this the answer to your question, Max?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. The Therizinosaurus came in our direction. We ran away and ran along the next street. "When a dinosaur appears, the old lady isn't far away." Zoe said. I covered her mouth with my hand quickly. Suddenly we heard a scream.

"Who calls me an old lady? I'll get you, little brat!"

Yep, that's Ursula. Now I knew, where they went. I sighed. I had to find a place to hide, otherwise the Alpha-Gang would kill me, if they see me. I gulped. "Karin, you should run as fast as you can." Rex said to me. I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"He pointed up to the sky. A flying construction, or a large balloon appeared in the sky. It came closer. I gulped a second time. In the construction, which the balloon carried, were Seth and Doctor Z. I ran away and hid myself behind the corner of the next street. I saw, how the balloon came closer to the D-Team's location. It carried a large cage and let it fall. Max, Rex and Zoe ran away. The cage fell on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Don't dare to touch my little baby Therizinosaurus!" Doctor Z shouted. My mouth hung open. Little baby? Has he gone crazy? Why did he think, that the dinosaur is his 'baby'? I didn't really care about this at the moment, I had to get out of here. I ran down the little street until it ended. There was a little cafe. The people here seemed like not knowing anything about the dinosaur in the area. I sighed. Maybe this was a good place to hide. I didn't know, what happened to the D-Team. But they were strong enough to fight against the Alpha-Gang.

I walked past the cafe and leaned against a wall. This was so close. But I didn't want to go back to Zeta Point. I could stay here for a while, if I find a good place to hide. After a while I heard people scream. Not good. Some people ran past the cafe, screaming. I saw the Therizinosaurus, which ran away and then the balloon, which came closer.

"Holy..." I said and ran away. I ran past two trash container. I came back and looked at one container. "Damn it..." I mumbled to myself and opened the container. I jumped in and closed it again. Exactly in this moment the balloon with Seth and Doctor Z arrived. They tried to catch the dinosaur. "My dear, please come back to me!" Doctor Z yelled. The Therizinosaurus became scared. It attacked the balloon with its claws, but it didn't reach the balloon. "Doctor, it's no use. The dinosaur won't listen to you." Seth said. The Therizinosaurus ran away once more. And Doctor Z and Seth went after the dinosaur. I watched the whole happening through a little crack.

When they weren't seen anymore, I opened the container and jumped out. This wasn't a container for paper trash...no. It was for kitchen trash. A banana skin hung over my head. I took it and threw it away. My whole body started trembling. This was so disgusting! I stunk like trash. The smell was so terrible disgusting!

"Karin!" I heard Rex scream. The D-Team ran over to me, but stopped two meters in front of me. "What happened to you. What is that smell?" Max asked and held on his breath. I sighed and slapped my forehead. "The smell of punishment for hanging out with you." I replied. Zoe forced herself to smile. "It isn't that bad. Don't listen to Max. But you have to find a save place." She said. I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I will go back to Zeta Point and take a shower." I said.

Suddenly Zoe looked at me with 'puppy like cute eyes'. "Please stay here, until we caught the dinosaur. You won't get a chance to see us so long again. Pretty please." I sighed. "Okay." I said. But this wasn't a good idea. Max pulled something out of his pocket. A yellow cap and sunglasses. He handed them to me. "Here. Put them on. The Alpha-Gang won't recognize you, if you wear them." He said. I nodded and put the cap onto my head and the sunglasses on. "You're looking like a tourist." Rex said. Max took a deep breath. "Yes, a tourist with a weird smell." He said.

"MAX!" Zoe and Rex yelled at him. "Sorry..." Max added.

"Karin. Go to this building. You will be safe there. The Alpha-Gang won't find you." Zoe said and pointed to a high building. I nodded and ran into the direction of it. It was large. I appeared in front of it after a while. I entered it and took the elevator to a higher floor. I looked to the large windows. The view was great. I looked at Tokyo from above. Great, it was beautiful. The view let me forget my smell for a moment. "Wow...this is so cool. The large city, the streets and the..."

"...dinosaur..." My eyes widened, when I saw the Therizinosaurus in front of the building. And the balloon with Dr.Z and Seth arrived soon after that. I stepped away from the window. I thought, that the balloon comes right to me. I stepped into the bunch of people and hid myself there.

"Huh, we should be safe in here." I heard a known voice. This voice belonged to Ursula. The Alpha-Gang also came into this building. I stepped into a corner and hoped, that they won't recognize me in my 'disguise'. Their voices sounded much more frightened now. "Uahh!" I heard Ursula scream.  
"For a moment I thought, that I would see Seth and Doctor Z." Ursula said. "That's no imagination. There are Seth and Dr.Z." Zander yelled. I glanced over my shoulder to the window. The balloon with Dr. Z and Seth were right behind it. Doctor Z pointed down to the dinosaur and yelled something. But nobody heard him. He fell out of the balloon construction, but he was caught by Seth.

"I'm afraid, that these windows must be sound proof." Zander said. "I don't need to hear him to know what to do..." Ursula commended. "RUN!" The three yelled. I wanted to walk out of the room and suddenly crashed into them. Ursula shoved me away. "Sorry!" She screamed to me. They ran away. My mouth hung open and I fell onto my knees. My hands were shaking. "This...was...so...damn...close..." I stuttered. The Alpha-Gang didn't see me. They didn't see me! I was so shocked. I almost had a heart attack.

My face became pale...or green. Two women came over to me. "Are you okay?" One woman asked me. "You're looking very sick. Do you want us to call an ambulance?" They asked me. I shook my head. "No...I-I-I'm fine..." I said. This was the shock of my life. I crashed into the Alpha-Gang and they didn't recognize me. Damn, I was so lucky.

I shook my head to catch my mind. Suddenly I saw a dinosaur climbing up the building. The Therizinosaurs climbed to the top of the building and attacked the balloon with its claws. The dinosaur climbed higher. I took a better look. Chomp hung on the tail of the Therizinosaurus. Max' dinosaur bit in the Therizinosaurus' tail. I ran out of the room and met Max, Rex and Zoe. "Max, you Triceratops b-..." He cut me off. "I know, I know. We have to get them." Max said. The D-Team ran to the elevator, I followed them. We left the elevator in the highest floor. Zoe and Rex released their dinosaurs in the original forms. They destroyed the windows and pulled the Therizinosaurus in. Max got Chomp and summoned his dinosaur.

Suddenly the Therizinosaurus attacked with it's claws, they shined in a bright light. It used a special attack. Paris and Ace had problems...lot of problems. They ran out of energy. When I saw the balloon again I jumped behind a large table. Why does Seth have to appear every five minutes? "Show those brats, what you can do!" Doctor Z shouted. One more attack and Paris and Ace disappeared in their cards. Zoe and Rex picked them up.

"We're not done yet!" Max yelled. "Lightning Strike!" This was a powerful move, but there was no use against a secret dinosaur.

"My dear! Please, come back to me." Doctor Z begged. I've never seen him in this mood. Did he actually care about his dinosaurs? I shook my head, I crawled in a safe corner. "Don't you remember the great time you had together with me?" Doctor Z asked. He raised his arms, like he wanted to hug the dinosaur. "Don't you remember all the nice moments we spent together?" The Therizinosaurus actually remembered it.

Suddenly Doctor Z jumped out of the balloon basket to the dinosaur. He hugged him tightly. But the Therizinosaurus lost its balance, it fell. Chomp could raise himself up one more time. Max' dinosaur bit in the tail of the Therizinosaurus and tried to hold it. But Chomp lost energy. He also fell. "Chomp!" Max yelled. Both dinosaurs, the Therizinosaurus with Doctor Z and the Triceratops. The Therizinosaurus tried to reach for the balloon for hold and pulled on it. So Seth was also pulled down. But he escaped with a little plane, that was stuck on the bottom of the balloon basket. And Chomp luckily disappeared in his card.

The Therizinosaurus fell and wrapped his claws around Doctor Z to safe him. The dinosaur reached the ground, it crashed into the street, which was built in front of the building. It disappeared in the card. Doctor Z hung in a tree with his lab coat. Seth caught him with his little plane.

Max, Rex, Zoe and me ran down. We left the building. Max found Chomp's card on the street. "Got it." He smiled. We all were relieved, that nobody was hurt. Then Max found something under the tree, where Dr. Z was stuck. It was the Therizinosaurus card. He picked it up. "Hey, look." He said. At least the D-Team got another dinosaur card.

"That was a crazy day." Zoe said. We all nodded. "Guys, I will go home, before the Alpha-Gang catches me." I said.

Zoe grabbed my hands. "No, you won't! We have a surprise for you." She said. I was confused. "Really? What kind of surprised." Rex asked. He didn't even know, what Zoe planned. She grabbed us and pulled us with her. "You will see." She pulled us inside of the building, we just came from. She shoved us in the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor. When we reached it, Zoe pulled us out and pushed us to one large window. "Look!" She pointed down.

We all were fascinated. We saw a big rock with a fossil of a Therizinosaurus. Rex pulled his camera out and took a photo. "Homework's done." He said. We all smiled. "Get closer." Rex added.

"Huh...why?" I asked. Suddenly I was stuck between Zoe and Max, Rex came to us, too. He held the camera into our direction and took a picture of us.

"We're finished. Let's get back to the D-Lab." Max said.

...

"Great work." Doctor Taylor said. He looked at the picture. Rex already printed out all the pictures. "What kind of fossil is that? A Tyrannosaurus?" We shook our heads. Max smiled. "No, it's a Therizinosaurus." He said grinning. "Good work." Doctor Taylor commended. "By the way...what is that smell?" He asked.

I blushed. "Long story...you don't want to know." I said. My cheeks were bright red. "I will go home now. I don't want to be caught by the Alpha-Gang." I explained. Zoe put her hand onto my shoulder. She handed me the picture we took. "This is for you. Don't forget this day." She said smiling. I smiled back. "I won't." I hugged her. Then I stepped back and took my crystal. "Thank you for the nice day. Bye." I said and disappeared.

...

At Zeta Point:

I just arrived in my room. I went into my bathroom and took a long shower with a lot of shampoo. After a while I got rid of the disgusting smell. I dried myself and put fresh clothes on. I took the picture and looked at it. "Thank you..." I mumbled. I opened one of my drawers and put the picture to the Kentrosaurus card and the button I've got from the D-Team.

I left my room. On my way to the kitchen I saw Rod and Laura. "Hey, guys." I said. Rod looked at me angrily. I was confused. "Something happened?" I asked him. Rod crossed his arms over his chest. "No. But Helga caught us. We had to learn the whole time, while you had some fun somewhere." He was pissed. "No, not really." I said. "I crashed into the Alpha-Gang today. It was so close, but they didn't recognize me." I added. Rod's mouth hung open. "How did you..." I shook my head. "Do me a favor. Don't ask." I said and walked past them.

I came into the kitchen. I was hungry. To my surprise, Seth was there, his look told me, that he wasn't in the best mood. "How was you day?" I asked. Seth looked at me confused. Meanwhile I looked for something to eat, then I noticed his cold look. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"In the last time, you are so happy. What happened, Karin?" He glared at me. I shrugged with my shoulders. "Really? I didn't notice that. " I said, I looked in the fridge for something. Maybe he was right. I've become more confident and happier. That was true. I closed the fridge and walked away. I didn't see, that Seth stepped behind me. Suddenly he put his hands onto my shoulders and pulled me back. He leaned closer. "Do you hide something from me?" He whispered the question into my ear. I shook my head and stuttered. "N-no..."

"Really? It won't be good for you, if you lie." He said. My body started trembling. Fear ran through my body. I stepped away and turned to Seth. He grinned evilly at me. What was that supposed to mean? He scared me. Seth stepped closer and stroked my cheek while lifting my head up a bit. "I'll watch you more carefully from now on. If you have a secret, I will find out." He said. A shiver ran down my spine.

Suddenly Ursula, Zander and Ed came into the kitchen. They were exhausted. "Horrible day..." Ursula sighed. She rubbed her nose. "I don't know why, but I have a disgusting smell in my nose. Since we were in that building, this smell follows me. It's so nasty...disgusting...and terrible." She said.

I had to grin. This smell came from me. I hid myself inside of a trash container and crashed into Ursula later. She didn't notice, that it was me.

I walked past her. "What terrible smell. Got a new perfume, Ursula?" I asked and left the kitchen. Ursula's head became red because of her raising anger. "KARIN!" She shouted after me. I smiled and went back into my room.

"This was kind of funny today..." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Hi, everyone. Thank you for reading. This chapter was a crossing to the anime episode 'Daddy Dearest'.

I really hoped you like it. Please review, if you do :D

See you in the next chapter^^  
Bye bye


	9. Sick days

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 9: Sick days**

I laid in my bed and coughed. My throat hurt and my nose was running the whole time. Now, a view days after the trouble in Tokyo, I've caught a cold. I coughed again and sneezed loudly. "Urgh..."

I didn't want to stand up. I felt terrible. My whole body hurt. But I had to stand up, maybe I will feel better then. I stood up. It was so cold, I shivered. I put my clothes on over my pajama and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I coughed again. "Damn it..." I mumbled to myself. My throat burned at every single word I said. I left my room. Maybe, I should get something to eat? I walked past Ursula, Zander and Ed. Again, I coughed.

"Stay away, Karin." Ursula said and stepped back. I looked at her, my eyes were burning. I sniffed. "This time...I..." I sneezed one time and finished my sentence. "This time, you're right. Don't come to close..." I stuttered. Zander looked at me. "You're looking terrible." He commended. "Thanks." I said. "And I'm feeling terrible." I added and walked away. I walked into the kitchen, Helga was there.

"Oh, my god. Karin, what happened to you?" Helga asked me with wide eyes. I pulled a hankie out of my pocket and sneezed into it. "I don't know..." I said. "Wait here, I will get something for you." Helga said and left the kitchen.

I took a glass and filled it with water. I was so thirsty. It hurt when I swallowed the water. I put the glass onto the kitchen plate and turned around. Suddenly Seth stood in front of me. I didn't hear him coming in. Seth looked at me. "You don't look healthy, Karin." He said. "I know." I replied. He raised his hand to touch my forehead. I stepped back and touched the glass with my elbow. It fell down to the ground and broke into little pieces. I bit my lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. Especially not, when Seth was there.

Seth glared at me. He raised his hand, but for another reason. He wanted to slap me. I closed my eyes tightly. When his hand came back to slap me, Helga suddenly grabbed his wrist. Luckily she came back. "What are you doing?" Helga asked him with a sharp voice. "Don't you see, that Karin doesn't feel well?" She asked. Seth glanced at her. Helga walked to me and put her hand onto my forehead.

"Oh, no. You're almost burning. You have a high temperature. Go back to bed, Karin." Helga said...err...commanded. "Here." She handed me a package of handkerchiefs. I took it and coughed again. Damn, this wasn't just a little cold. "You will bring her back to her room." Helga turned to Seth.

Damn it, I didn't like where this was going. Helga left the kitchen. Seth looked at me coldly. I tried to ignore his cold look and lowered my head. "Come." His cold voice let my body tremble. I shivered. We left the kitchen and went into my room. I tried my best to ignore Seth and took off my t-shirt and my jeans. I still had my pajama top and pants under it.

I wanted to jump onto my bed, but suddenly Seth grabbed my arm, he pulled me back and slapped me hardly across my cheek. It started to hurt. I held my hand onto my cheek. I bit back tears, but my eyes became watery. I sobbed silently. Seth grabbed my chin and lifted my head up, but this time it was different. He was rougher and grabbed me with more force. Something was wrong...

"That shouldn't happen again, Karin." Seth said to me. I frowned and nodded. Seth let go of me. He left my room. I sighed and wiped the coming tears away.

~~~Later~~~

I laid in my bed and sneezed. I turned around.

Suddenly it knocked on my door. "Yes?..." I said. Rod and Laura came in. They sat onto my bed next to me. "Hey, Karin. We've heard, that you are sick. Is that true?" Rod asked me. I looked at him with my 'can't-you-see-it-look'. I mean, he should see my running nose, my pale face, my red eyes and the handkerchiefs which laid all around my bed.

"Rod..." I started.

He cut me off and waved with his hands. "Just a joke. You really look sick." He added. "What do you want here?" I asked. Laura was smiling. "We just wanted to visit you. By the way, Ursula, Zander and Ed are in Australia." She said.  
"Australia?" I asked in confusion. "A new dinosaur card. They should be back soon, Seth is-" Rod told me, but he couldn't finish this sentence.. I sneezed again, it was loud, Laura made a shocked face.

"Sorry. And...Seth is...?" I asked him for the rest. Rod shook his head. "Seth is going to get them. The Alpha-Gang is stuck there. So grandpa sent Seth to bring them home...with the dinosaur card.'' He said.

At least Seth wasn't here. I sighed.

"Uhm...Karin..." I heard Laura's high voice. I looked at her.

"Seth told us to watch you. He said, that we should tell him everything that you do." Laura told me. I shrugged with my shoulders. "So?"  
Rod looked at Laura and turned back to me again. "Does he know about the Kentrosaurus and the crystal?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No. And he won't find out...let's say...if you don't tell him." I added and raised my eyebrow.

"Nope. We won't say a single word about it. Promise." Laura said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and gave her a big hug. Suddenly I had to cough. "Don't come too close. I don't want you to become sick, too." I said, in the next moment I had to sneeze...again..

Laura chuckled. "Be careful. Don't let Helga see you." She said. I looked at her confused. "Why?"  
"Because otherwise Helga would cook her spicy stew. Don't you remember how painful it is to eat this stew?" Rod said. I gulped. Helga saw me in the morning, she knows about the cold. "Oh...shit..." I mumbled.

In the next moment the door opened. Helga entered my room with a plate with stew in her hands. I got scared and crawled under my blanket. "Where is our sick patient?" Her old sentence, which scared everyone on Zeta Point, sent shivers down my spine. "I feel much better now, I don't need-" I sneezed and coughed. Helga came over to me. She handed me the plate and a spoon. I gulped. The spicy smell let tears come up in my eyes.  
Rod and Laura grinned at me. "Eat, before it's getting cold." Helga said. All things, that she said, sounded like commands. I looked at the stew and then back at Helga.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What is it? It will help you." Helga said. Meanwhile Rod and Laura tried to sneak out of my room, while chuckling silently. I grinned.

"Rod and Laura said, that they don't feel well, too." I said and pointed to them. Helga turned around and looked at them. Rod and Laura's eyes widened. They shook their heads hastily. "No, that's not...-" Helga cut Rod off. "Then go back to your room. I will make some stew for you as well." Helga said. She gently pushed them out of my room. "Let Karin alone, she has to rest." She said.

Rod turned to me. He glared at me with a 'death-glare'. He pointed at me and whispered something. I didn't need to hear him to understand a sentence like: 'You will pay for this.'  
I smirked. But the smirk went away, as the smell from the stew caught my attention. I gulped.

"This is going to be ugly..."

~~~Evening~~~

I groaned. Damn, this hurt. I couldn't feel the cold anymore, instead I just felt the pain from the stew. My belly felt like a exploding volcano. This was the worst pain I've ever felt. I thought, Helga wanted to get rid of me...

Then, I heard the door opened. I heard footsteps. "Sorry, but you deserved this." I said. I expected Rod and Laura as visitors, after their 'painful meal'. But, I was wrong.

"Deserve what?" That was Seth's voice...which didn't show a good mood.

I sat up quickly. Shit. Wrong time. I really thought, that Rod and Laura came to me. I didn't expect Seth here. My face became even paler. I stood up. "So-sorry..."  
Seth walked over to me. I stepped back, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to him. He held my wrists behind my back and put his left arm around my neck. What the hell was going on? What was he planning? Seth pulled me closer with his arm around my neck. It hurt a bit, a little painful groan escaped my throat. "Tell me. What do I deserve?" He whispered the question to my ear. His voice was colder than before.

I trembled and closed my eyes tightly. "I didn't know...that..." I stuttered._ "Don't mention your fear...don't mention your fear, don't...!" _I said to myself mentally. But the trembling didn't stop. My body was shaking even more.

"Yes?" He asked me again. "I thought, Rod and Laura..." I stuttered or tried to explain. Suddenly Seth's hand wandered to my forehead. He touched my forehead to check my temperature. I got scared for a moment and moved away...no, I tried to move away. "What-"  
Seth let go of my wrists and put his other hand onto my mouth. I struggled in his grip, but couldn't do anything. "Calm down." He commanded, his voice was harsh. He tightened the grip on me, I immediately stopped.

"You still have a high temperature." He said.

Seth let go of my mouth. "I need your crystal for some scans." Seth's hand touched my face and stroked my cheek lightly. His cold voice and the touch sent shivers down my spine. I nodded rapidly. First I thought, he would let go of me, but I was wrong. He held me in his grip a few more seconds. This was a torture.  
I was so scared and frightened. Suddenly he let go of me. My hands were shaking heavily. I grabbed my crystal and gave the necklace to Seth. He put it in his pocket and left my room.

I didn't calm down. This was strange. Seth was always acting coldly to me, but this...I just felt pure fear. First he was mean to me and slapped me and now...? I just wondered. I panted...

...

After a while, I was able to calm down and I decided to leave my room. A little walk should be good for me. Honestly, but butt started to hurt from sitting and laying. I put on a jacket, because it was still cold. I left my room and walked down the corridor. Suddenly Ursula, Zander and Ed walked past me. Ursula's expression wasn't the best.  
"Something happened?" I asked. Ursula looked at me. But this time, she didn't come up with a stupid comment. She was more...sad. "Nothing..." That was everything. I looked at her curiously. "You're lying. What happened?"

Zander and Ed looked at each other and went away. Ursula looked at me, her eyes were watery. "I just lost... a friend..." She said.  
I wondered. I didn't know, what exactly happened in Australia, but when I see Ursula like this, I felt kind of sorry for her. In the same moment I had to think about Max, Rex and Zoe. I missed them.

"You will see your friend again..." I coughed, but I smiled at her. "Trust me..." I added. Ursula looked at me. "Do you just want to make fun over me?" She asked me. I shook my head. A little smile appeared on Ursula's lips. She walked past me, but stopped again.

"Thanks.." I heard her whispering.

I shrugged with my shoulders. "No problem."

Suddenly Ursula turned around. "But don't think I like you. This was the first and the last 'thanks' you ever heard from me!" She yelled at me. I grinned. "I didn't expect something else. Otherwise, it would be boring."  
"Why?" She looked at me confused.

"Quarreling with you is so much fun. It would be boring otherwise." I explained. Ursula grinned at me in her usual mean way. "Good. I agree with you in this point." She said. "See you, little pest." She added.  
I walked away. "See you, old lady." I grinned.

"KARIN!" Ursula shouted at me, but I was already gone.

I grinned and walked to Seth's lab. Maybe I could pick up my crystal. Three meters in front of me there was the lab. I went to the door and wanted to open it. But I didn't move, when I saw a little crack. I glanced through the crack. A weird light came from the lab. Seth was working on his computer. He suddenly scanned a card with a computer scanner.

Three Velociraptors appeared. I wondered. Where did he get this card from. Suddenly I saw, how he scanned another card with my crystal. The velociraptors used a new move. But the strength and the power was amazing. I heard Seth's evil chuckle. How did he know about the scan ability with my crystal? I had weird feeling in my stomach

"What is-" Suddenly I had to sneeze, I held my hand in front of my mouth. I glanced through the crack. Seth let the dinosaurs disappear. He picked up my crystal and was about to come. He noticed me. Before I could even jump back, he came out of his lab. Seth glared at me. "What are you doing here? He asked me.

"I just..." I stepped back. Seth came over to me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer. "Did you watch?" He asked me, but with a sharper tone. I shook my head. Seth pulled the crystal out of his pocket and gave it to me. "Your crystal." Suddenly he pushed me back lightly. "I don't want to see you here again, Karin." He said. I shivered. I turned around and ran away.

My heard pounded. I came around the corner and stopped running. I leaned against the wall and sighed.  
What was going on? Did Seth actually find out how the crystal works? I bit onto my lip and turned my hands into wrists.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Now it's getting interesting^^ I really hope you like this chapter...I hope you like the whole story! Please review, if you do :D  
Disclaimer: Dinosaur King (C) SEGA

See you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^


	10. Changes

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 10: Changes**

Three days later. I felt much better. Thanks to Helga's stew that the cold disappeared.

I was on my way to Rod and Laura. They wanted me to play with them, as always. I opened the door and entered their room. "Hey, guys." I greeted with a smile. Laura and Rod sat on their beds and watched TV. They watched a video, which they took from their parents at Christmas time. The time, when they two came to Zeta Point. Laura turned her head to me, her eyes were watery. I walked over to her.

"You also miss your parents, don't you?" I asked. Laura nodded and wiped her tears away. I sat down next to her and hugged her. "I'm sure that you will see them again soon." I said and patted her head. Laura looked at me with puppy like eyes. "You know how we feel, Karin. Do you think, your parents will return one day?" Laura asked me with big eyes. My expression changed. "Yes. They will return." I said, but with a fake smile. I really hoped for my parents to come back, but every day that passed, my hopes became less. I hugged Laura tightly.

I suddenly saw one Alpha Scanner behind Laura. "How did you get this?" I asked. Laura looked at Rod. Suddenly the door opened and Seth entered the room.

"Hey, Seth. We've got the Scanner like you told us." Rod said. I looked at him confused. What was that supposed to mean? Seth walked over to us. "A dinosaur just appeared. Use this if you get into any trouble." He said and pulled out a Move Card in a triangular shape. He threw the card to Rod. "So, we just have to catch the dinosaurs to get back, right?" Rod asked. Seth nodded. "The sooner you get all dinosaur cards, the sooner you will be able to get home." He said. I was confused. Wasn't catching dinosaur card the Alpha-Gang's job?

"Then we will see mum and dad again." Laura said, she smiled at Rod. Rod and Laura took the Alpha-Scanner and ran out of their room. Seth looked at me coldly.  
"Why do you send them on a mission to catch a dinosaur?" I asked him and stood up. Seth grinned and walked over to me. I stepped back, but couldn't go any further, because I was trapped between Laura's bed and Seth. Seth raised his hand and stroked my cheek slightly. I shivered. "You're a bit too curious for my opinion. Doctor Z wants Rod and Laura to catch the dinosaurs, because Ursula, Zander and Ed are not able to do this." He said. Something was wrong. He lied, I knew Seth long enough to tell, that he lied.

Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. "Come with me." He told me, or commanded. I followed him. We walked down to his lab. It was cold in here, I shivered. I held my arms closely to my body. I had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. Seth walked over to a shelf and got a shot. My body started to tremble. He came back to me and tried to grabbed my arm.

I stepped back. "What..." I stuttered. Seth reached out for my wrist and pulled me closer. "Calm down. I just need some drops of you blood." I raised an eyebrow, a sweat drop rolled over my forehead. "And why?'' I asked with suspicion. "Like I said, you're to curious." Seth pushed the needle into my arm, I winced. It didn't hurt that much but I was scared. My blood filled the shot. Seth pulled the needle out. He put it next to his large computer keyboard. I rubbed my arm. "Why do you need my blood?" I asked again, but this time with more force.

Seth turned around. He glared at me. I saw his cold eyes. My whole body started to tremble, I felt like something stabbed me. A great rush of fear went through me. My legs were shaking and I lowered my head. Seth came over to me. "I need you crystal again." He said. I grabbed my necklace and gave it to him. "You can pick it up in two hours." I turned around and walked to the door quickly.

"Karin."

I stopped and turned my head around. "You shouldn't talk too much." Seth said . I gulped and left the lab. I ran back to my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned with my back on the door and fell onto my knees. _"What was that?"_ I asked myself. This was strange. The bad feeling in my stomach grew.

~~~Evening~~~

I left my room to pick up my crystal from Seth's lab. I shivered at the imagination of his cold voice. This day was weird and strange. Seth planned something, but I didn't know what.  
I entered the lab, Seth was already waiting for me. I walked over to him. "Here." He handed my crystal to me. I took the necklace and put it on again. Seth pulled something out of his pocket, a little grey pill. I looked at him nervously.

"Take this." He said. I hesitated for a moment. "What is this?" I asked him. Seth sighed annoyed. "You should be able to see." He hissed. I didn't want to take it, I was afraid. Seth stepped closer to me and grabbed my chin. "I don't have much patience." This sounded like a threat. He let go of my chin and gave me the pill. I swallowed the grey pill. The taste was terrible. "Good girl." Seth said and chuckled evilly. It sent shivers down my spine. What kind of pill was that? Why did Seth want me to take it?  
Seth stroke my cheek, his hand was cold. "Tell me, if you remember something important." He said. I looked at him. Did he mean the holes in my memory? That was so weird. I was confused.

I was always afraid of Seth, but the fear became even stronger from day to day.

"Let's go." He commanded. I followed him. We walked to the elevator and stepped into it. Suddenly a sharp pain appeared in my head. I touched my forehead, my sight became blurred and I felt dizzy. "Something wrong?" Seth asked me. I leaned on the wall of the elevator. "I don't know... suddenly I've got a headache." I said. My head hurt. "Maybe the side effect of the tablet I gave you." He said, he didn't even look at me. "Go back to your room."

The elevator stopped at the floor where my room was. I stepped out. Seth was still in the elevator. He disappeared to the top of the island. I went along the corridor. I walked into the kitchen and got me something to drink. I filled a glass with water and drank it all. I looked for a little cloth and found one in a drawer. I let cold water drop on it and put it on my forehead. The headache became worse. _"What the hell is that?_ I left the kitchen and went back to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed. I laid down and grabbed my head. It hurt.

Later someone knocked on my door.

"Yes." I asked. Rod and Laura came in. They walked over to me. "Karin. Is everything okay? You don't look-" I cut Rod off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little headache." I explained and sat up. Laura looked at me with a worried face.

"How did it go?" I asked. Laura smiled. "We've caught a Saurophaganax. The D-Team had no chance against us." She told me proudly. "Guys, why does Seth send you out to catch dinosaurs?" I asked. Rod looked at Laura and then back at me. "We're not allowed to talk about this...but because of you...we can make a exception. He said, that we can go back to our parents when have the dinosaur cards. It takes too long when the Alpha-Gang...does this job." He explained.

I shrugged with my shoulders. "Did Doctor Z give you the permission?" I asked. Rod looked around. "Dunno...but it doesn't matter."

I made a worried face. Laura hugged me. "I almost forgot. Greetings from the D-Team." She said. Max, Rex and Zoe didn't forget me. I was relieved. "They want to meet you again." Laura said. I nodded.  
"Then, I'll be on my way." I said. "Guys..." I looked at Rod and Laura. Rod smirked. "Don't worry, we won't tell anything." He said. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks." I said and took my crystal. I thought about the D-lab. In the next moment I landed in the D-Lab in Japan. Unfortunately Max was standing in the way. I fell out of the nowhere on top of Max. We landed on the ground.  
"Ow!" He yelled.

I stood up immediately. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked him and helped him to stand up. "No!" He shouted. He was upset, maybe because of the failed capture of the Saurophaganax.  
"Karin!" Zoe and Rex yelled and ran over to me. Zoe hugged me. "Long time no see. How are you?" She asked me. "Fine. I just have a little headache." I said. "Sorry, that I couldn't meet you in the last time. I caught a cold first and now..." I stopped.

"And now?" Rex asked. I shook my head. "I didn't get the chance to see you. Rod and Laura told me, that you miss me." I said. Zoe nodded. "Yes. They told us, that they know about your secret. But we lost against them today." She sighed. Max almost had tears in his eyes. He was pissed. I chuckled. "Sorry, but I can't help you with this problem. It's dangerous enough, that I meet you." I explained.

"Hi, Karin!" I heard Doctor Taylor's voice. he also showed up. I greeted him friendly.

"Sorry, but I don't have too much time. I just wanted to see you." I said. "Don't worry. At least you still think about us." Zoe said and blinked a few times. I smiled. The pain in my head returned, I tried to ignore it. I wanted to enjoy the time with my friends.

~~~Evening~~~

I returned to Zeta Point after a while. I appeared in the corridor next to the kitchen. For my luck, nobody was there. I walked over to my room. I entered it, to my surprise Laura, Rod and Seth were in my room. Laura blinked a few times. That was her warning signal.

"Where have you been?" Seth asked me coldly. I tried to find an excuse. "I've walked around at the island. I thought fresh air is good against my headache." I lied. We saw you, how you walked to the elevator." Rod also lied and blinked with his eyes. I understood immediately. But I became nervous. Seth glared at me. He stepped in front of me.

Laura and Rod were about to leave. "See you then." Rod said.

"Bye, guys." I said and watched how they left. Suddenly Seth covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me closer. I tried to escape, but I had no chance. "Did you tell something?" Seth asked me. I shook my head lightly.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a brown tablet. He came closer with it. A sweat drop rolled over my face. My body trembled. I tried to break free, but his grip tightened. "You shouldn't struggle so much. It could become painful." Seth whispered in my ear. I immediately stopped. Seth held the tablet to my mouth and forced me to take it. I swallowed it. The taste was even more terrible than the first pill.

"Why do you want me to take those tablets?" I broke free, stepped back and asked him. Seth came closer and grabbed my hair, I winced. "You will see soon enough." He pulled me closer. Seth's cold voice became even colder. "This is just a little experiment."  
I struggled. "And I'm your lab rat or what?" He tightened his grip.

"Don't talk to me in this way." He threatened. Then he let go. I gasped for air. My whole body didn't stop trembling. I was so scared. Seth stroke my cheek lightly. "Don't fight against me, Karin. It won't be good for you." He said. Seth chuckled and smirked evilly. "You will take those tablets in the next days, too. I suggest not to struggle." He said and left my room. His last glance at me let the blood in my body freeze.

I felt onto my knees. My hands were shaking.

...

In this night, the headache became worse. It was so painful. I couldn't sleep, the pain was so strong. Not even in my head, even my whole body hurt. I felt like I was stabbed hundreds of times. I grabbed the pillow and bit on my lip.

"Damn...it..." I mumbled.

The pain became worse, it came from this weird tablet. I bit in my pillow and tried to calm down.

This night was horrible for me. I was afraid of taking those pills and tablets again. Pain and fear ran through my body.

* * *

Hey, guys!  
Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you like it. This time it was a crossing to the anime episode "dueling dinos". Please review^^

The next chapter is about Karin's Kentrosaurus card. She has to keep her secrets with all her might, but she has to deal with Seth. He forces her to take those tablets and watches her closely. This won't be easy for Karin...

See you next time :D Bye ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King! Dinosaur King belongs to SEGA!


	11. Secrets?

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 11: Secrets?  
**

Since a few days, Seth sent Rod and Laura on missions to capture dinosaurs. And he forced me to take those tablets. I hated them, they always made me feel terrible. I always got headaches and my whole body hurt. But I didn't have another chance. I kept silence, I didn't want to talk about it, because I was scared. Seth was always cold and mean, but now it became worse.  
I never felt this fear before.

I walked through the corridor to the kitchen. My head hurt so badly. On my way I met Laura and Rod. They ran over to me. "Karin, Karin, Karin!" Rod screamed and almost crashed into me. "What?..." I asked. His screaming echoed in my head, I felt like someone stabbed me through my ears.  
"Gosh...you look sick..." He replied. I sighed. "I'm not feeling well...that's all." I said annoyed.

Rod looked at his sister. Laura came over to me and looked at me with her big cute eyes. "You're feeling sick since a few days. I hope...-" She said with a worried voice, but I didn't let her finish her statement. "Don't worry, it's just a headache." I said and forced myself to smile. I couldn't see Laura's sad face. It always made me worried and I wanted to cry. I bent down to her level and patted her head. Laura wrapped her arms around my neck. She was worried...a lot...  
"Karin...you're often together with Seth since a while...and you're feeling sick...does this-..." She stopped talking and stepped back. I was confused.

Suddenly someone stepped behind me and put his hands onto my shoulders. I shivered at the touch. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Seth. "She is right, you look sick, Karin." I heard Seth's cold voice. A hint of an evil smirk was hidden in his voice. I lowered my head. "I will check on you what's wrong. Come with me." I shivered. I knew what would happen. Seth turned his head to Rod and Laura. "Rod, Laura, a new dinosaur appeared in Chinatown." He said.  
"Yeah! Let's go, Laura!" Rod yelled to his sister. She nodded but looked back at me. " But...Karin...

"Don't worry, I will take care of her." Seth said. I bit on my lip. Seth started to walk and showed me to follow him. "Karin..." Laura started. I turned to Laura and looked at her. Then I noticed that Seth glanced over his shoulder to me. This cold look, it hit my body like a bullet made of ice.

"Have fun..." I said and followed Seth quickly. Rod and Laura left.

I followed Seth into his lab. He closed the door and stepped behind me. He put his hands onto my shoulders again. "You didn't tell anything, did you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Good. It should stay like this." He hissed into my ear.  
Seth pulled something out of his pocket and held a little brown tablet in front of my face. "You know what to do." He smirked evilly. I hesitated and bit on my lip.  
"What is it?" Seth asked me. His voice became sharper.

I stuttered. "I-I don't...want..." I gulped.

"You don't want what?" He hissed. My body started trembling. "I don't want ...to take this tablet. I can't stand this anymore... I always get a headache and..." I said. I sensed Seth's anger raising inside of him. He grabbed my chin and held the tablet to my lips. Seth forced my mouth open. I gasped for air and moved away from him as fast as I could. I stepped back, this movement only made Seth coming closer to me. He trapped me between himself and the computer keyboard. He put his hands beside me and leaned closer. I got scared for a moment. I almost felt his breath against my cheeks. He put a finger under my chin and made me look in his eyes.  
"This is the last warning, Karin. Don't fight against me, or it will end painfully. Do you understand me?" He asked me. I nodded. Seth handed me the tablet. I had no chance but to take it. I swallowed the damn thing against my will.

After one minute I felt a sharp pain rushing through my body. I gasped for air.

I fell onto my knees. "Wha...what...is.." I mumbled. My body felt like it was burning. My fingers dug into my hair, a headache appeared but the pain was on a high level. I screamed.

"It hurts...it hurts!..." I yelled. I couldn't even locate the area where the pain came from, it was everywhere in my body. Seth watched me how I winced in pain. He didn't help, he didn't do anything. "Please...let this stop..." I begged. I never felt a pain like this before. "Let this stop..." I started to cry. Tears rolled over my cheek. The pain in my head became worse.

Suddenly I had the picture of the rainbow tunnel in my head, I had the feeling like I flew through it and felt a sharp pain in my head in the end. It was just a dream...a memory.

Seth looked at me. "Do you remember something?" He asked me. I didn't know, what he meant. What did Seth want me to remember and why was it so important for him?

"A rainbow..." I stuttered. Seth's expression changed. He bent down to me.

In the next moment the door opened and Ursula, Zander and Ed entered. "Zander, Ed, we need to get out of here...huh.." Ursula saw me. "What happened?" She asked. Seth turned his head to the Alpha-Gang. "She just doesn't feel well." He said. Liar. Seth lied. I bit on my lip. "That's not..." I shouted but stopped when Seth glared at me. I didn't dare to tell anything.  
"Rod and Laura aren't here. Did a new dinosaur show up?" Zander asked. "In Chinatown." Seth nodded, but with inner rage. He didn't want those three to get after the dinosaur. I saw the truth in his cold eyes.

"Well then, let's go!" Zander yelled.

"Chinatown. This day turns into a great day, I can't wait to try all the meals." Ursula almost dreamed, but Ed got her back to reality. "Shouldn't we catch the dinosaur there?" He asked. Ursula spun around. "Doesn't matter how, but we have to get away from Helga and Doctor Z!" She yelled at Ed. They left.

The pain became less, but it still hurt. I forced myself to stand up. Seth looked at me. "Go back to your room." He hissed. I was relieved, I didn't want to stay with him in his lab any longer. I walked away and left the lab. I walked back and went past Doctor Z's room. He also felt sick since a few days, his back hurt badly. So he had to stay in his bed. Suddenly Helga came out. "Unbelievable." She mumbled, then she noticed me. "Karin. What happened?" She noticed my expression, my body still hurt. "It's nothing. But you look very angry." I tried to change the subject.

"I am very angry. Rod and Laura are sent on missions by Seth. He said, that Doctor Z told them to capture dinosaurs. But this isn't even true. I just asked Doctor Z. Seth lied to me." She explained.

What was going on? Seth also lied to the others?

"Now I'm on the way to get Rod and Laura back." Helga said and left. The weird feeling in my stomach came back. Seth planned something, I was sure of it.

~~~Later~~~

The pain in my body almost disappeared completely. I laid in my bed and thought. Seth planned something behind the Alpha-Gang's back. Let's see...he always wants to scan my crystal and wants me to take those mysterious tablets. And he sends Rod and Laura to capture the dinosaurs. But why? It was strange... I didn't get it. What was he up to?

I stood up, it was already afternoon. I thought about paying a visit to the D-Team. Maybe they can make me smile again, or at least I could be out of this hell. I sat up and took my crystal.

Suddenly it glowed in a rainbow light. It didn't teleport me. I was surprised. The light was still there, but it became weaker from minute to minute. Then it disappeared. "What was that?" I asked myself. I tried it again. Again the rainbow light appeared, but the crystal didn't teleport me.

"Oh, come on. I hope Seth didn't destroy the crystal with his scans." I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and held the crystal tightly again. I thought about the D-Lab, but this time the crystal teleported me to this location. I flew through the rainbow tunnel and landed in the D-Lab, this time with my feet on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw how Max and his dad fought for a... little box with food? "Hi, Karin...Sorry, but I have to go now.." Doctor Taylor said and left quickly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay. Well...hi." I said. Zoe and Rex ran over to me. "Hey Karin!" Zoe hugged me tightly. I lightly pushed her away. "Not so hard..." I said. "Why? Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Hi, Karin." Max also came. I slight smile appeared on my lips. "I've heard about the dinosaur in Chinatown." I said.

"Wait...then how can you come here? The Alpha-Gang will find out that you're away." Zoe said to me. I shook my head. "Our teleporter doesn't work. I'm the only person at Zeta Point who can teleport. It will take a while until they arrive at home. So we have enough time to talk." I explained. Zoe smiled.  
"And, how is it going with the Alpha-Gang?" Max asked me.

"Not very well." I said.

"Why?"

"Seth forces me to..." I stopped. I wasn't sure about it. I knew, I could trust my friends. But Seth's cold voice appeared in my mind. "He forces you? What?" Zoe asked again. I shook my head and made a fake smile. "Not important." I quickly said.

"Karin, do you want to eat something with us?" Rex asked me. I thought about this offer and nodded. "Sure."  
"It's funny. We've been in Chinatown to eat the special and famous rice with eggs. Then a dinosaur appeared and...well you can imagine what happened." Zoe said smiling. "Oh...I ate the special rice!" I heard Reese's voice from behind the corner.

"But we didn't eat anything!" Zoe and Max yelled in the same time. Rex shook his head. "We ordered some normal Chinese food to the lab. We will share it with you." Rex said.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

Zoe spun around and ran to me. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Do you still have the D-Team-button and our picture, we took together?" She asked me curiously. I nodded. "I still have them. I hide them in my drawer, so nobody can see it." I replied. Zoe wrapped her arms around me. I also hugged her.

It didn't take long until Doctor Taylor came with the Chinese food. I ate some noodles and fried shrimps. We had a lot of fun. I was able to forget all the bad things which happened. Not long, just for a moment. But this was better than nothing. We finished and ate the food quickly.

_"It's always nice to see them. They are so nice to me. I just have Rod and Laura back at Zeta Point. If they weren't there, I would be...alone...again.."_ I thought.

"Karin, you're crying.'' Zoe's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I didn't notice, that tears rolled over my face. I unconsciously began to cry. I wiped the tears with my hand away. "S..sorry.." I mumbled and sobbed. Zoe immediately ran over to me. Also Rex and Max. "Why are you crying?" Rex asked me. Then it hit me again. Tears ran over my cheeks. "I don't...know...I just..." I sobbed.  
"Don't cry. It's all right. We are here." Zoe said and looked at me. I wiped with my hand over my face. Max smiled and Rex put his hand onto my shoulder. "You always can come to us, if you need help" Max said. All of them nodded.

"Thank you." I said. "Maybe...I am just too sensible today.."

"You don't have to explain it. It's okay." Zoe said. I nodded and stood up. "Maybe... I should get home now. It's getting late.." I said. Honestly, I didn't want them to see me crying. I didn't want them to see how weak I was at the moment.  
Max, Rex, Zoe, Doctor Taylor and Reese looked at me smiling. "Then, see you, Karin."  
I waved with my hand. "Bye. And thanks." That were my last word, before I disappeared. I teleported myself back to Zeta Point.

~~~At Zeta Point~~~

I just arrived in my room.  
When I thought about the D-Team I was relieved. I found friends, who really liked me.

"So, you decided to show up again, Karin?"

My heart almost stopped beating, when I heard Seth's cold voice. I turned around immediately and found Seth leaning against my door. He smirked and chuckled evilly. He pulled something out of his pocket, the picture which showed me together with the D-Team and the Kentrosaurus card. I gulped nervously. "I knew, that you're were hiding something. But I didn't expect this to be honest."

My knees were shaking. How did he get back so fast? And how did he find out? Shit, holy shit.

"You're in big trouble, Karin." He said coldly and walked over to me. I tried to step back and reached the wall of my room, then Seth suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. He raised his hand and slapped me hardly across my face. My cheek became red and started to hurt. Seth pushed me against the wall. He was too close for my opinion. Seth grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him. "How did you get this card?" He asked me harshly.

"I found it...ahhh!" He grabbed my hair and pulled on it. It hurt. I was afraid of Seth, he was absolutely pissed now. "You shouldn't lie to me." His voice became colder and harsher. "I don't lie, I promise...Ow...I found it in the library..." I said. Seth grabbed my wrists, held them next to my head and tightened his grip to a very painful level.

"And about your little friends?" He asked about the D-Team. Tears began to roll over my cheeks.  
I struggled, but couldn't escape. Seth pushed me harder to the wall again, it made me gasp for air. "You're meeting those kids behind my back."  
"How...did you find...out?" I asked. Seth smirked. He took my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head up with his other hand. "You were acting, like you're hiding something the whole time. I tried to figure out your little secret. And then I found this picture and the dinosaur card in your drawer."

"Does the D-Team know about you and the Alpha-Gang?" He asked.

I bit on my tongue and nodded. Suddenly he roughly tightened his grip on my chin. "Well, Karin, it looks like you're in a bad position. And I will use this chance." He said. Seth started to chuckle evilly.  
"Now, that you can't tell a single word about everything, you have to surrender to me, or else you will be hurt." I shivered. "If you tell anything to Rod and Laura, I will tell Doctor Z your secret. And you know, what would happen, don't you?" Seth threatened.

He let to of me and stepped back. "What do you want?" I asked. Seth planned something, he had something in mind, something horrible. He chuckled again.

"Surrender to me and your secret is safe." He said. "But that means, I have the full control over you. And the first thing I'm going to do is to finish my little experiment with. In your situation now... I can do anything with you." I didn't like where this was going. He planned to use my weak spot to control me.

"Well?" He asked.

Damn it. I didn't have another chance. He was right. In all ways I was trapped. He knew my secret, so he was able to control me like a puppet. He always controlled me, but now it became worse. My life would change into a hell.

I nodded. Seth smirked again. "Your crystal." He said. I had no chance. I pulled the necklace off of my head and handed it to Seth. He now owned the crystal, the Kentrosaurus card and... me. "That's just to make sure, that you can't escape." He said.  
I bit on my lips. Tears ran down my face and I started to cry. I lost my life, all my hopes and my friends. I tried not to seem weakly, but I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Very well. Then follow me." He said and left my room, I followed him. We walked to his lab as always. He looked for something on a shelf and came to me with another brown tablet. "Take it." He commanded. I hesitated, but I swallowed the tablet in the end. "I will find out, if this tablet works. Don't try to hide it from me." Seth hissed.

In the next moment I felt a sharp pain again. My body started to hurt terribly. I bit on my lips not to scream, but a painful groan escaped my throat. I fell onto my knees and screamed. I fell to the ground. This pain was terrible. My body was trembling.

I glanced to Seth, who was smirking. "You can't do anything." He said grinning.

"N-n-no..." I mumbled.

Seth bent down to me and stroked my cheek lightly. The last thing I heard was his dark and sinister laugh. My sight became blurred and I felt dizzy. This pain rolled over me.

Darkness...

* * *

Well...what a dark chapter. Please review ^^  
I hope you like it. This time it was a crossing to the episode 'beast or famine'. You know what happened in the end, if you watched it.

Now Seth controls Karin in all ways. She doesn't have the dinosaur card and the crystal anymore. What will she do? Her only hopes are her friends. This will be a hard time for her...

Bye-bye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dinosaur King. It belongs to SEGA !


	12. Explanation

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 12: Explanation  
**

A few days ago, Seth found out my secret. Since then he treated me like an experiment, I was his experiment. I had to take those horrible tablets.  
I didn't feel well. I hated it, I hated Seth, I hated him so much! But I couldn't do anything against him.

Helga disappeared in a mysterious way after the dinosaur appeared in Chinatown. I knew, that she wanted to pick up Rod and Laura, but since then, I haven't seen her.  
It was strange. My life changed into a hell just in a couple of days. Unfortunately I couldn't tell anything to Rod and Laura. Seth always threatened to tell Doctor Z about the Kentrosaurus card and my friendship between me and the D-Team. Doctor Z wouldn't be happy. I was scared, that he would throw me out. That means my chance to go back into my time I came from would became less. I wanted to go home, I just wanted to find my parents.

I needed to get a plan. Or else...

Today it was the same. I walked along the corridor to Seth's lab. On my way, I met Rod and Laura. When they saw me they ran to me in full speed, but didn't stop. "Woah, wait, wait, wai-"

Unfortunately they crashed into me. We all fell to the ground. "Karin, Karin, Karin! Where are you going?" Rod asked me with joy. It seemed like, they didn't notice anything about the changing. I wanted to have them out of this whole thing, for their well being.  
"I'm going to Seth." I said and stood up. Laura looked worried. "Why?" She asked me. I needed to find an excuse, I couldn't tell them the truth. "Well..." I started and thought hastily about an explanation. "...Seth wanted me to... bring him the crystal again. He said, he found out something interesting." I said.

"And where is your necklace with the crystal?" Rod asked me. I could sense his suspicion. "Uhm, I going to pick it up from Seth's lab. I gave him the crystal about one hour ago." That was close. I wasn't the best liar in the world, but this time I had to lie.  
Rod shrugged with his shoulders. "Okay. See you..." He said and walked past me. Laura looked at me and followed her brother. "Oh, Karin, I almost forgot...do you where Helga is?" Rod stopped and asked me. I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen her since a few days." I said and continued walking to Seth's lab.  
Helga, she disappeared. She told me, that Seth lied to her. I think that's all Seth's fault. Maybe he also got rid of Helga? No, that couldn't be. Why should he do something like this? But maybe...

I came to the corridor where the lab was. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. I wondered, normally Seth was the whole day in his lab. I opened the door a bit and glanced in. Nobody was there. I silently sneaked in and closed the door behind me. There was nothing special, besides of...my crystal! I saw my crystal on a table. Several notes and documents were laying under the necklace.  
I was just a bit curious.I walked over to the table and grabbed some of those notes, suddenly a card fell out of the bunch of papers. It was a Move card, but without picture. The red color on the edges told me, that this was supposed to be a fire move.

I picked it up. Then I looked at the notes. First I turned around to make sure, that I was the only one in the lab and then I started to read.  
Those notes, they showed the differences between some Moves. My brain worked like a computer. There were high differences between the same attacks, but how was this possible. One example was the Move 'Earthquake'. One time there was written the normal strength of this attack and then a much higher level of the strength. I have read in the table of the stronger attacks the word :Crystal.

So Seth used the crystal for those Move cards. It gave them more power and the move got stronger. That's why he always wanted to scan and work with my crystal. Now I got it.

"Reading something interesting, Karin?"

When I heard Seth's cold voice, I turned around and hid the notes behind my back. "Uhm...I didn't..." I tried to say, but I couldn't find my voice. Seth walked over to me, he was very angry, that I sneaked into his lab. He stepped in front of me and glared at me angrily.  
"What did you read?" He asked me. I gave him those notes I read and the empty move card. Seth grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me closer and raised his hand to slap me.

"I know, what you're planning." I said with tightly closed eyes.

He let go of me. Seth chuckled evilly. "And? What do you think are you doing now?" He asked me smirking. I looked at him.  
"You create new move cards, which are stronger because of my crystal, right?" I asked. Seth chuckled. "Because of your current situation, I can tell you. Yes, I created new cards. Your crystal has a special energy, which makes the moves more effective. Nothing and no dinosaur has a chance against a dinosaur which uses one of those Move cards." He said.  
I had a bad feeling. "And nobody knows this?" I asked. Seth stepped closer again, he grabbed my chin. "No, nobody, except for you and me. But if you get the idea of telling someone, it will be painful for you." He threatened. I shivered a bit and looked to the ground.  
Seth grinned. He planned something dangerous and evilly with those cards, I was sure of it.

"And why do you want me to take those tablets?" I asked.

"You know the abilities of your crystal. But there is another special power hidden in your crystal and you're the only one who knows, how to activate this power. Those tablets will help you to remember." He explained. I looked confused at him. I didn't know how to activate the crystal.  
"Do you mean the teleporting thing?" I asked confused. "No. I mean a power, which is so great, that a human can't imagine it." He said and stroked my cheek slightly. I moved away.

"You will find out by yourself sooner or later." Seth added. What did he mean with this? Maybe the thing about controlling time, like my dad told me once? But then, how am I able to know how to use this power? I never did before. I didn't even know before about the crystal's abilities. Before it teleported me the first time, I always thought, that my dad was telling me some kind of fairytale.

Seth chuckled evilly again. It sent powerful shivers down my spine. He became colder from day to day.  
"Good for you to come." Seth pulled another tablet out of his pocket and walked behind me, he held his right arm around my waist. He held the tablet to my lips and forced into my mouth. Seth tightened the grip with his arm and made me gasp. I swallowed the damn tablet. I counted the seconds until I got a headache again. My body started to hurt badly. I groaned painfully and fell onto my knees.  
"I think this pain is good for you to know how to behave in front of me." He smirked. I tried to hold back a painful scream. I bit on my lip to suppress the scream, but suddenly it escaped my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around my body. It hurt so much. Those tablets caused incredible pain. "...Please, Seth...let this ...pain...stop..." I begged, but Seth only smirked.

I panted heavily and let myself fell to the ground. I began to cry.

Seth bent down to me and picked me up. He walked over to the corner with me and let me down there. He ruffled my hair. "You're too weak, Karin." He wiped a tear with his finger away and chuckled evilly. I closed my eyes on hoped that the pain would stop.

~~~Later~~~

I walked along the corridor. The pain in my body stopped, but I felt dizzy. I wanted to go to the beach to get some fresh air. Suddenly Ursula, Zander and Ed ran over to me and hid behind me.

"What is supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed.

"We just came back from a mission and we found Helga. But she's acting weirdly." Ed stuttered. His voice was shaking.

I was surprised. Helga? She was back? I had to ask her, what happened. I tried to continue walking, but Ursula pulled me back. "Don't go away. Please, don't let us alone!" She begged, Ursula almost had tears in her eyes. I sighed annoyed. "Seriously? I mean, Helga can't be that terrible, right?" I asked. The Alpha-Gang was just a bunch of idiots in my opinion. Suddenly Helga came around the corner.

"Helga. I'm glad, that you're back." I said and smiled. At least, she was back. But...well, she wasn't the old Helga, like I knew her.  
Helga turned to me. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled. I jumped away. "You're supposed to be in kitchen, to cook!" She yelled at me. Please, what? Why did she want me to cook? She never wanted me to do this, because she knew my cooking abilities...

Now Helga walked over to the Alpha-Gang, grabbed them at their collars and pulled them away. "It's time for you to study. Where is your homework?" She yelled at them. Ursula, Zander and Ed struggled against her, but couldn't escape. I watched this with disbelieve. When they disappeared around the corner I shook my head.  
"Weird...what the hell happened to Helga?" I asked myself. She was acting weirdly. Ursula was right, I had to admit it. I silently walked away and hoped that Helga won't see me again.  
I had enough trouble. I didn't need Helga yelling at me, so I decided to hide from her.

I laid on my bed in my room. I thought about the things Seth told me. It was strange.  
He created new Move cards behind Doctor Z's back. Okay...his hurting back. Dr. Z had a lot of problems the last time, he felt sick and his back hurt badly. He had to stay in his bed.

But, I was confused. Seth planned something with my crystal. I had to get it back, before something bad happens. But how? I bit my lip. Seth controlled every action I did, and I couldn't go to the D-Team and ask for help. I was trapped.  
And then the thing with Helga. I didn't want to believe it, but I had the feeling, that Seth let her disappear for a while.

I knew a lot of his plans, but what was his final goal. Why did he need all those move cards and the crystal? And why did he let me suffer with those tablets? That didn't make any sense.

Suddenly it knocked on my door and Laura entered my room. "Hey, Laura."  
She quickly jumped onto my bed and crawled over to me. She hugged me tightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her worried. Laura looked at me. "Helga is acting strangely. She yells and...she scares me." Laura said. I patted her head.  
"Don't worry. Maybe she just has a short circuit." I said. She sometimes had one, I mean she was a droid. Doctor Z built her a long time ago. But it was true, she never acted like this before.

"Karin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to play with me and Rod?" She asked me. I nodded. Laura took my hand and pulled me with her. I followed her out of my room. We walked through the corridor.

**_"Mum, dad, help me!"_**

I stopped walking. I heard a voice in my head. Suddenly I felt dizzy and my sight got blurred. "Karin, what's wrong?" I heard Laura's voice.  
"No...what..." I stuttered.

_**"Mum, dad! What is this?! Where are you?"**_

I felt like flying. This rainbow light appeared in my head. I saw it clearly, the rainbow tunnel. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Karin!" Laura screamed. Darkness...

_**"Karin!"**_

I opened my eyes slowly. My head hurt badly. I still felt dizzy.  
Then I noticed it. I laid on the ground. Rod, Laura and Seth bent down next to me. I blinked a few times. I saw them talking, but I didn't hear anything.

In my mind I had a weird voice. I heard myself screaming for my parents. But I couldn't remember, that I ever did. Especially with this feeling of flying through the rainbow tunnel.

"Is she okay?" Rod asked Seth. He put a hand onto my forehead. Slowly I understood, what they said. "What exactly happened?" Seth asked them. Laura shrugged, she was worried about me. "She suddenly broke down." Laura explained. Seth picked me up. "I will take care of her, don't worry." He said and walked away with me. I glanced over to Rod and Laura, they were worried.

Seth brought me into my room. He let me down on my bed and sat down next me. He stroke my cheek slightly. Then Seth came closer to my ear.  
"Do you remember something?" He whispered the question to my ear.

I nodded weakly.

"Good. It's working..." I heard him saying. I also noticed a evil chuckle.

"It's almost time."

* * *

Hey!  
I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. But thanks for reading. Please review.

Preview for the next chapter: Karin will meet the D-Team again. She tries to find out, what Seth's plans could be. But she has to fight against the whole Alpha-Gang. Will her friends protect her or will she protect her friends?

Thanks for reading :D Bye-Bye :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King. Dinosaur King (c) SEGA !


	13. They are my friends!

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 13: They are my friends!  
**

Two more days passed. Helga still acted weirdly, Doctor Z's injured back hurt, the Alpha-Gang was still... well, the Alpha-Gang. My hatred to Seth grew every single minute. I made myself a promise, I had to find out, what he was planning. And the situation about myself, I always heard myself screaming in my dreams, my head always started to hurt when I got those weird dreams.

I just came back from the daily torture of taking one of those horrible tablets. My head felt like exploding. I sighed and went into my room. I laid down for a bit.  
"I hope this will be over soon..." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly it knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I said. Rod and Laura came in. "Hey, Karin." They greeted. I waved with my hand. "Hi." Rod raised his eyebrow. "Okay, what's wrong?" I shrugged with my shoulders. "Why? There is nothing wrong." I replied.  
Rod came closer followed by his little sister. "You're looking tired." He said. "I just have a headache." I said and sat up. Rod and Laura looked at each other and then back to me. "You have a lot of headaches in the last time, Karin." Laura said and walked over to me. She looked deeply in my eyes with her watery puppy like green eyes. I sighed. "It's nothing. Just headaches." I said.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor." Laura suggested.

Rod started chuckling. "Then you can take the dinosaurs with you, Karin." I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"There are all sick. When we came back from Russia yesterday they all caught a cold." Rod explained. Right, they were in Russia to catch a dinosaur, even Seth went there. He said he wanted to handle something important. They all came back with an Ampelosaurus card. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, the teleporter works." Rod said with a grin.  
"It works?" I repeated to be sure. He nodded. "Yes, Seth recently repaired the machine. He also says, that the time machine will work again. It just takes some time." Rod told me.

So Seth managed to repair the teleporter. Why did I have the feeling, that my crystal was involved in this? Well, I can't say anything, the sooner the time machine is repaired the sooner we will get home.

"Karin, do you want to play with us? We just created a new computer game. You wanna play with us?" Laura asked me. I shook my head. "No, sorry. I need some rest. I will play with you, when the headache is disappeared." I said. Laura looked at me sadly, she lowered her head. Oh, it almost made me cry when I saw her sad face. "Okay, Karin. Then..." Rod and Laura left my room. I laid down again and tried to sleep.

...

**_The rainbow tunnel. I flew through it, but I was little then. I saw myself when I was about...ten or eleven years old, I don't know exactly.  
I flew through a rainbow tunnel with the crystal necklace around my neck._**

**_"Mum, dad, help me!" I screamed. I was scared.  
The tunnel came to an end. I saw a bright light. "Please, help me!" Then the light disappeared and I hit something with my head. A terrible pain ran through my head.  
Then...darkness..._**

I woke up and sat on my bed. A sweat drop rolled over my face. I had a mysterious dream again. It was so real, I felt like this happened to me before. But I couldn't remember such a thing. I couldn't remember that I ever flew through this rainbow tunnel before I actually found out the teleporting ability of my crystal a view weeks ago. I shook my head.

"Strange..." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly the door got kicked open. Laura ran in and jumped onto my bed. "Karin!" She yelled. I was confused. "What happened, Laura?" I asked. "Come, the girl from the D-Team is here!" She yelled.

"What?!"

"Yes. Her house is at the beach. The Alpha-Gang managed to bring it here with the teleporter!" She told me excited. I shook my head. "Woah, wait, wait, wait! Why would they need Zoe?" I asked in confusion. "Her father his vet. So Ursula, Zander and Ed brought him...or the whole house here to the island. They want him to take care of our dinosaurs!" She explained.

I shook my head. "Unbelievable!" I shouted and jumped to my feet. I ran out of my room together with Rod. "You and Rod, stay here, I'll handle this!" I said. Laura pulled on my t-shirt and stopped. "But what happens, if the Alpha-Gang finds out..." She started. I smiled at her.  
"Don't worry. I can do this." I said and ran along the long corridor. I took the elevator to the top of the island. I ran through the forest to the beach.

I heard a noise and jumped behind a tree. A man with a white coat and a giant shot in his hand ran after Spiny. This had to be Zoe's dad. I sighed and continued running to the beach.

I saw the house at the beach. I couldn't believe it. They used the teleporter to bring a house here? All around the house were Alpha droids. I had to find a way to Zoe. Then I just an idea. I took a stone from the ground an threw it away on a tree. The Alpha droids noticed the noise and went away to look. I sneaked to the house and knocked on the glass of one window. "Zoe, it's me. Where are you?"

"Karin, up here!"

I heard her voice and looked up. Zoe looked out of one window in the first floor. She pointed to the other side of the house. I nodded and ran behind her house. There was a door to the garden, I knocked on it. Suddenly it was opened and Zoe pulled me in. She shut the door behind her. "Oh my god, Karin!" Zoe started. "I woke up and suddenly...our house was here! How is this possible?" She asked hastily.  
I put my hands onto her shoulders to calm her down. "The Alpha-Gang used the teleporter to bring you here." I said.

"Teleporter?"

"Yes." I said. "I told you once, that we also have a big teleporter, but it was broken before. Seth repaired it. Your dad is chasing after our Spinosaurus, right?" I asked. Zoe shook her head slightly. "And Reese is with this guy with the sunglasses." She said.  
"Wait. You mean with Zander?" I asked. Zoe shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't know. He seems to have crush on my sister."

My mouth fell open. I started laughing and smirking. I had tears in my eyes. "Oh, my god! Zander and Reese! Unbelievable! So she is his 'angel' he was talking about!" I laughed my soul out. Zander told me, that he loves a 'blond haired angel'. I didn't know, that he meant Zoe's sister Reese. This was so freaking funny.

I calmed down after a while. "Karin, please. How do we get home now?" Zoe asked me worried. I slapped myself mentally to get back to reality. "We need to teleport you back." I said.  
"And how are we going to do this?" She asked me curiously.

"I don't know."

Zoe slapped her forehead. She went up and down. "What are we going to do? That's terrible." She mumbled.  
"Zoe, did you try to contact Max and Rex?" I asked. Zoe came to me. "Sure, I did, but it doesn't work, there is no signal." She said worried. "Then the communication signal is cut. Maybe...just try it again." I suggested. Zoe shrugged. "I don't think, that it will work."  
She took her Dino Holder and tried to contact Max and Rex. Suddenly she was connected to them.

"Zoe, your house disappeared!" Max screamed into his Dino Holder. I shook my head. That was clear now. "Where are you, Zoe?" We heard Rex' voice.  
"At the Alpha-Gang's island." Zoe said. "Hey, guys!" I said and looked at the Dino Holder. I saw the two boys on the screen. They looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Wow..."

Zoe almost broke down. "Hey, does someone know how to get back? It's important!" She yelled. "Calm down. I don't know, how to get you and your house back to Japan, but I know, how we can come and help you." Rex said. "Summon Paris, we can teleport us to the island when we see your location." He explained. "All right." Zoe said.

She pulled me on my t-shirt out of the house. We ran along the beach, suddenly we saw Ursula, Zander and Ed. "The old lady." Zoe said, I tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late.  
"Who called me old lady?!" Ursula jumped. "Karin, what are you doing there with this girl?" She asked confused.

"Ups...sorry..." Zoe said. I slapped my forehead. It was too late. They already saw me with Zoe. I sighed. "Well...I will explain everything later..." I said.

Ed and Zander jumped up. "Well, Spiny and Tank want to fight now.! Alpha-Slash!" They summoned the Saichania and the Spinosaurus. It seemed like Zoe's dad already took care of their colds.  
"I don't have time for this! C'mon, Paris!" Zoe summoned her dinosaur. The battle between them began. I sneaked away into the forest and watched the battle. Suddenly Rex and Max appeared next to Zoe. They also scanned their cards to fight.

But Chomp and Ace looked sick. Maybe they also got sick? They were too weak to fight. Zoe used the Move Card 'nature blessing' and Paris healed Chomp and Ace.

"Karin!"  
I heard Reese' voice from behind and turned around. "Hey, Karin. I know you're a-..."  
I cut her off because I knew, what she wanted to say. "I know. Your house suddenly was on this island, right? Simple explanation, the Alpha-Gang teleported you here" I said. "I know. But I found out, how we are able to get back." She said. I nodded. "Okay, then, let's go."  
Reese ran over to Zoe and talked to her. In the same moment Zander came. He was surprised to find the D-Team here. Zoe left the battle and ran with Reese over to me. "We have to go to the teleporter." Reese said.

We ran away to the base. We took the elevator to the room where the teleporter was.

"Okay, Zoe I need your Dino Holder." Reese said. She took Zoe's Dino Holder and put it into the scanner of the teleporter. "The energy of your element stone will help us to teleport our house back." Reese explained.

"But what about the Dino Holder?" Zoe asked. "There is no other way. You have to wait until we have disappeared, then you have to get the Dino Holder and teleport yourself back to the D-Lab." She said. Zoe nodded.  
"But, we have to find dad before we can go home!" Zoe said worried. I put my hand onto her shoulder. "Zoe, you can look for your dad. I will stay here and protect your Dino Holder." I said.

Zoe hugged me. "Okay. Thanks, Karin. Be careful. I'll be right back." Zoe said. Reese typed the coordinates into the computer and activated the teleporter. The countdown for the teleporting started. They just had two minutes. Zoe and Reese ran out of the lab. "Be careful, Karin!"

I sighed. Suddenly I heard something from behind the teleporter. I hid myself.

"We did it!" Zoe yelled. Her house with Reese and her dad inside just got teleported away. The D-Team smiled triumphantly. "Let's go to get your Dino Holder!" Max said. Zoe nodded. The D-Team ran back to the base and took the elevator to the room with the teleporter.  
Unfortunately the Alpha-Gang chased after them.

"We've got you, you little pests!" Ursula shouted. They were trapped now. Zoe looked back to the teleporter. "Where is my Dino Holder?" The Dino Holder was gone. Out of the shadows came Seth. He cut all ways of escape for the D-Team.  
"Now you can't escape!" Ed shouted triumphantly. The D-Team was caught. They gulped nervously.

"I don't like this situation..." Rex whispered. "We have to get out."

The Alpha-Gang came closer to them. Zander released Tank. It looked badly for the D-Team. They took their Dino Holders.  
"It's no use. We blocked the teleporting signal. You're trapped." Ursula said grinning.

Max looked around to find a way to escape. He suddenly saw me, how I removed the device, which blocked the signal. He smiled. Rex and Zoe noticed me, too.

"Zoe, catch!" I yelled and threw the Dino Holder to her. I took it, when I heard something. Seth came into his lab, he luckily didn't see me.  
Zoe caught the Dino Holder. "Karin, what the hell are you doing?" Ursula shouted at me.

"Thanks, Karin!" The D-Team said. They all teleported themselves back to the D-Lab. I sighed, I was able to protect my friends from the Alpha-Gang.

But now, I had a bigger problem to handle. The Alpha-Gang glared at me angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ursula shouted. They came closer to me. I looked at Seth, who glared at me evilly. This was bad, but I didn't have another chance.  
"Karin! Why did you help them?" Ursula yelled at me.

"I wanted to protect them!" I said.

"And why?" Zander shouted.

"Because they are my friends!" I said. Seth stepped closer. His cold glare was a threat, a evil and sinister threat.  
Ursula shook her head and pointed to me. Are you crazy? You traitor! You helped those little pests to escape." Ursula yelled again. I growled.

"They aren't pests! They are my friends! They like me and treat me nicely. Not like you! You locked me here at Zeta Point! You made me feel like in prison!" I shouted angrily. I wanted them to hear the truth. I wanted them to understand, how I felt the whole time.  
And I wanted to break free from Seth.

"You traitor!" The Alpha-Gang shouted at me.

I bit on my lip. I looked to the side and saw Rod and Laura. They watched everything secretly. Laura looked worried at me. "_I _am not the traitor in this group! There is someone else!" I yelled. "And what do you mean with this?" Ursula asked me.

"The true traitor is Se-..."  
Suddenly I stopped. A painful electro shock ran through my body. I screamed loudly and fell to the ground, my body became limp, I couldn't move. I laid on the ground motionless. But I was able to look around. I saw Seth standing behind me, he held an electro shocker in his hand. He somehow sneaked behind me and I didn't notice.

"Karin-" Laura wanted to ran over to me, but she was pulled back by her brother. "No, Laura." Rod whispered to her. "But, we have to help her." Laura said. Rod pointed over to me. I shook my head weakly, I didn't want them to get involved. Laura's eyes became watery. She hugged her brother.  
"Karin. What are you going to do now?" Rod mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Seth bent down to me and grabbed my arms, he pulled me up and held my arms behind my back, I couldn't stand correctly. Seth leaned closer with his head. "This wasn't a good idea, Karin." He whispered into my ear. "You will regret this." I shivered. I knew Seth planned something horrible for me. Shit, I couldn't even move.

I was able to protect my friends, but I lost the fight against the Alpha-Gang.  
I was in big trouble now.

...

It didn't end well today. The Alpha-Gang told Doctor Z what happened, he was so upset. He didn't throw me out of Zeta Point, but I still had my punishment. I was locked in my room. Rod and Laura weren't allowed to see me.  
And Seth... well...it couldn't be more terrible now...

I winced when Seth slapped me hardly, I landed on the ground. He stepped in front of me and glared at me. "I've warned you, Karin." He hissed and stepped closer to me. I crawled backwards but couldn't go far. Seth came closer and closer. He had the electro shocker in his hand. I saw the electricity coming up.  
"I hope this is will teach you." He hissed coldly.

A sweat drop rolled over my forehead. Seth stepped in front of my and tightened the hold on the electro shocker.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the painful shock.

* * *

Well, chapter 13 is up **:D** It was a crossing to the episode "Vaccination Vacation'.

I really hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review, pretty pretty pretty PLEASE! I want to hear all your thoughts about the story

See you in the next chapter **:D**

**Disclaimer: Dinosaur King belongs to SEGA! I don't own it!**

Preview for Chapter 14: Seth creates the powerful move card 'Fire Scorcher' and Laura watches him experimenting. The takeover of Zeta Point begins. Karin will get more problems than ever...


	14. Traitor

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 14: Traitor**

I laid on my bed and grabbed the pillow tightly. My body hurt so much. Waves of pain ran through me. I panted was one reason for the pain. I took one of those tablets in the morning again. It caused horrible pain like always. I hated them.

After I helped the D-Team to escape, I was locked into my room. My friendship with the D-Team wasn't a secret anymore. Now Seth had me under full control. But at least he didn't tell Doctor Z about the crystal's abilities. Seth and me, we were the only persons at Zeta Point, who knew about this.

"Sh...shit..." I mumbled. That wasn't normal.

I didn't know why I had to take them. Maybe Seth wanted me to suffer. No. He had something in mind, an evil plan and I was involved in it.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. Laura entered my room. She made a worried face. "Oh god, Karin!" Laura shouted and ran over to me. I bit in the pillow because of the pain. "What's wrong? Karin?" Laura asked me worried. I groaned painfully.  
"Why are you here?...You're...not allowed to..." I stuttered and panted.

Laura was so worried, she began to cry. "Karin, what is going on?" She came closer and put her hand on my shoulder. "Karin..."

I forced myself to calm down and sat on my mattress. I held back the groans and screams. My will suppressed the pain. "What ...are you doing here?" I asked. I tried to sound normal.  
"Karin, what..." Laura asked. I didn't let her finish the sentence. "It's okay. I'm fine..." I said.

Laura looked to the ground and then back to me. "Nobody knows, that I am here...but...Terry is also feeling sick!.." Laura told me. "Why?" I asked. Laura looked away. "Well...ehm...I don't know...but we have to bring Terry to a Doctor!" She said. She sounded like she had a secret. That wouldn't be something special at Zeta Point. Almost everyone had a dark secret.

"What are you hiding..." I asked her.

Laura played with my blanket and looked away nervously. "Well...he told me not to say a word about it..." She started. I was confused. "Who told you that?" I asked her with suspicion.

"S-...Seth told me..." Laura said. In that moment a wave of pain ran through me again. I winced, but I bit back the scream. I took a deep breath to calm down. "What happened?" She didn't answer. I put my hands onto her shoulders. "Laura. What happened? And what does Seth have to do with that?" I asked. Something was wrong. More than wrong. Laura looked at me worried.

"I saw him, how he used a new Move Card on Terry. And Terry suddenly lost his power, he turned back into his card. Since then Terry is feeling sick. I'm worried." She said. My mind spun around. A move card? Was that the empty move card I've found between Seth's notes?

I wrapped my arms around my belly, it started to hurt. "Laura. You and Rod have to bring Terry to Doctor Drake, he is Zoe's father and knows about the dinosaurs. He can help you." I said. Laura looked sadly. "But, what about you?" She asked me. I forced myself to smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. But I can't leave Zeta Point. I have already caused enough trouble." I said.  
Laura nodded and wanted to leave the room. But something important came into my mind and I stopped her.

"Laura."

She turned around to me."Yes?"

"Try to stay away from Seth. He plans something...I'm sure of it." I said.

She nodded again and left my room. I bit on my lip.

I laid down and tried to rest a bit. It was difficult. I hoped that nothing bad would happen today. I tried to sleep a bit and soon, I drifted into a deep dream.

...

I slowly woke up from my sleep. I yawned loudly.  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes. To my surprise Seth sat next to me and looked at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't completely notice Seth beside me, I was just tired.  
I looked at him, then it hit me. I moved back in surprise.

"Karin, I want you to come with me." He said. I hesitated for a moment, but stood up. I followed Seth out of my room. We walked along the corridor, also to my surprise two Alpha Droids came with us. I was confused.  
"Where are the others?" I asked. Seth didn't reply. Something was wrong. My stomach started to hurt, I had a very bad feeling.

Suddenly I saw Helga, how she cleaned the corridor with a broom. When she saw us, she stopped cleaning. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a harsh voice.

"I want you out of my way, Helga." Seth said coldly. "No." Helga replied. "Get back to your studies, right now!" She commanded. Seth let the Alpha Droids attack Helga. My eyes went wide.

"What..." I mumbled.

Helga grabbed the arms of the droids and dodged their attacks. "Your bullies can't stop me! Now, get back to your studies!" Helga yelled. Seth sighed angrily and came closer to Helga. He held a electro shocker in his hand.

"Helga, watch out!" I screamed, but it was to late. Seth hit her with the shocker, Helga fell to the ground unconsciously. "Seth, what are you doing?" I shouted. Seth looked at me, his cold eyes sent shivers down my spine.

Then we heard footsteps coming closer to us. We turned our heads.

I saw the Alpha-Gang with Rod and Doctor Z together with the D-Team, and also there was someone known I recognized. "Jonathon..." I said and looked at the man who was with the group. Jonathon was the Droid from Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretacia. He also disappeared when Zeta Point broke down.

"Seth, what are you doing? What did you do to Helga?" Doctor Z shouted. Seth didn't say anything.  
"I was looking for you. You're the one who stole the data from my memory." Jonathon said. We all turned to Jonathon. What? When did Seth meet Jonathon? And why would he steal the data from his memory?  
"What are you? A spy?" Ursula asked.

Seth still was calm. "It's not what it looks like." He said.

"Then why?" Dr. Z yelled. Seth sighed annoyed. "My plans are based on pure science. I don't dream about something childish like becoming the 'dinosaur king'." He hissed. The D-Team looked to Doctor Z. "He has a point there." Max said. I had to admit it, Seth was right in this case. Just in this case.  
"And why don't we work together then?" Doctor Z asked.

"Your work is to steal from other scientists. When I would have told you about my plans, I would just and like Doctor Ancient." Seth said.  
Dr. Z gulped nervously.  
What was the meaning of this? I bit on my lip and watched the whole happening.

Doctor Z and Zander summoned Tank and Spiny. Dr. Z smirked. The dinosaurs came closer to Seth. But he was calm. "You don't think that I'm defenseless, do you?" Seth also summoned a dinosaur, the Saurophaganax.

What was going on? This was bad!  
I saw how Seth held a Move card in his hand. It was a fire move card.  
"Fire Scorcher!" Seth yelled. He scanned the card and the Saurophaganax used a very powerful move. It shot a ball made of fire to the other dinosaurs. They all disappeared in their cards. I couldn't believe it. This was the most powerful move I've ever seen.

"Guys! Get out of here!" I screamed to the others. Seth glanced to me, but turned to the Alpha-Gang again. He send his Saurophaganax to attack. I sneaked away from Seth and ran down the corridor.  
I had to get out, but before I had to get something important! I ran into Seth's lab and walked to the table, where a lot of files and documents where. I looked for my crystal. Suddenly something fell out of the notes, which I just grabbed. Two cards. My Kentrosaurus card and a new move card. I put them into my pocket.

"Where is my crystal?" I mumbled and continued looking for the necklace. But there was nothing. Wait, I found something, not the crystal, but something important. The picture which showed me and the D-Team. I took and looked at it.

Then I heard a door closing and turned around. Seth just came into his lab. He walked over to me. "Are you looking for this?" He asked and showed me the purple crystal. I bit on my lip.  
"What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked. I hesitated and looked to the ground. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He saw that I had the picture in my hand. Seth took it and rid it into little pieces. I lowered my head.

"Don't get any ideas, Karin. You can't escape." He said and chuckled evilly. I looked at the pieces from my picture, it hurt much. It hurt so much to admit, that he was right.  
But I had to get out. Right now.

I tried to run past him, but no chance. Seth grabbed my hair and pulled me back roughly. He put his right arm around my neck and the other arm around my waist. I struggled, but without success.  
"Let...go of...me..."

Seth tightened his grip, I gasped for air. He held me in place with all his might. I struggled, I didn't stop. Then I saw a part of my necklace hanging out of his pocket.  
I reached for it and pulled it out, and I also got free from his grip.

"Karin!"

I ran out of the lab. I didn't look behind me if Seth followed me. I just ran along the corridor. Then around the corner I stopped. The Saurophaganax surprised me, it came over to me. I stepped back.  
I took the crystal and thought about the D-Lab. Nothing happened. I was in panic. The crystal didn't work. I tried it again, but still nothing happened. The crystal didn't teleport me.

"C'mon, please..." My crystal didn't work. The Saurophaganax came closer and roared. I pulled the Kentrosaurus card out. "Please, let it work, let it work..." I said and scanned the card. The Kentrosaurus appeared. Thank god. At least it didn't loose its ability to scan dinosaur cards.  
"Spike Arrows!" I scanned the Move card with my crystal. The Kentrosaurus shot large needles to the Saurophaganax, it hit the dinosaur.

But no effect. Nothing happened to the Saurophaganax. I gulped.

"Karin, give up right now." Seth came over. I was trapped between the dinosaurs and Seth. "Why is the crystal not working!?" I shouted. Seth sighed. "Stop fighting and surrender now." He said, ignoring my question. A sweat drop rolled over my forehead.

Seth looked at me coldly. "Last chance, Karin." He said."Damn it! Answer me! Why is the crystal not working?" I shouted angrily. Seth smirked. "I created this new move card with your crystal." He said and pulled the fire move card 'Fire Scorcher' out. "The power is unbelievable great. But since I used your crystal for creating it, it stopped working. The energy inside of the crystal got lost." He explained.

"And to show you the strength of this move again..." He started and scanned the card with a Dino Holder. Since when did he have a Dino Holder? it looked like the Dino Holders from the D-Team. I gulped. The Saurophaganax developed a giant fire ball and shot it to the Kentrosaurus.  
"No!" I screamed. The power of the attack was extreme. The Kentrosaurus disappeared in its card. The shock wave of the attack reached me and let me fly back. I fell and hit the ground with my head hardly.

_**"Karin, what happened?" I heard my dad scream.  
"KARIN" Both my dad and my mum yelled. "Karin!"**_  
**_Then, a bright light. The light from my crystal. And the rainbow tunnel._**

Darkness...

...

My head hurt. I laid on the ground. I opened my eyes. My sight was still blurred.

"Well, you finally woke up." I heard Seth's cold voice. He chuckled evilly. He bent down to me and stroked my cheek slightly. I forced myself to sit. Seth smirked. I looked at him. I sensed something weird. I felt like I was in an airplane. Then it hit me. "You activated Zeta Point?" I asked.  
He smirked and nodded. "Yes. And we are on our way to Japan." He said.

Seth really activated Zeta Point. I looked around and saw, that I was in the large lab. I stood up and looked through the window to the middle of the lab. There was a huge skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus. It was glowing in a bright light.  
"What is this supposed to mean?" I asked. Seth chuckled and stepped behind me. He put his hands onto my shoulders. "What do you think? It's the time for realizing my own plans. I will control the evolution of the dinosaurs." He said.

I moved away from him and glared at Seth. "That's crazy! Where are the others?"

He chuckled. "Your little D-Team friends were able to escape, but the Alpha-Gang is still at Zeta Point. Their first attempt to stop me was quite funny. But I will get rid of them sooner or later." He said. I shivered.

"And Karin..."

I looked at him. Seth chuckled evilly. "Thanks to you, that the crystal works again. It gained new energy. What happened when you fell unconscious? What did you remember?" Seth asked me. I kept quiet. "Well?" Seth asked again.  
I didn't want to say anything. Suddenly Seth grabbed my chin. "I suggest to answer me."

"I've heard the voices of my parents...and saw this rainbow colors again...'' I said. Seth tightened the hold of my chin. "That's all?" It almost hurt. I nodded. Seth sighed annoyed.

"Then I have no other choice..." he said and pulled out one of the tablets again. I stepped back.

Suddenly one of the walls to the lab broke down. The Alpha-Gang, Doctor Z and Rod appeared. They had Tank summoned and were ready to fight.  
"Karin!" Rod screamed. "Seth, I hope you didn't do anything to her!"

"You traitor! You will pay for this!" Doctor Z yelled.

"Alpha-Slash! Go, Ampelosaurus!" Rod summoned a Ampelosaurus, the dinosaur which they caught in Russia.  
But Seth summoned his Saurophaganax again. "Destroy everything that gets in your way, Saurophaganax." He said The Saurophaganax attacked the group. Ampelosaurus attacked with Aqua Vortex.

"Fire Scorcher!" Seth yelled. This attack beat the Alpha-Gang's dinosaurs. There was no chance to win against Seth. The Saurophaganax tried to attack the Alpha-Gang one more time.

Then suddenly a jet came and saved them. Helga was sitting in there.

_"Thank god.'' _I thought.

"Get in there, now!" Helga said. "But Helga, what if..." Doctor Z tried to argue, but Helga cut him off. "I will take care of this." She said.  
Doctor Z, Rod and the Alpha-Gang went into the jet. "Karin, we will get you out of there. I promise!'' Rod screamed. I smiled, but the relieve disappeared when the Saurophaganax attacked once again.  
"Get out of here!" I yelled.

The jet started and flew away through the large corridors. I was relieved. They were able to escape.

"Now, come here!" Helga took care of the Saurophaganax. I saw how Seth scanned the Fire Scorcher move again. Not good. "Helga, watch out!" I yelled. But the attack hit her.

"Helga! No!"

She just laid there. I knew, that she couldn't feel pain, because she was an Android. But I was worried about her. Some Droids came and took her with them. I was scared, that they would toss her out.

"Very well. Now about you, Karin..." Seth turned to me and chuckled evilly. I gulped.  
He stepped closer and forced me to take this tablet. Immediately my body started to hurt. I groaned in pain and fell onto my knees. I couldn't move normally, but I was able to watch everything.

Seth continued with his experiment on the Tyrannosaurus skeleton.

...

Not much later, it changed, the skeleton became a real dinosaur. A black Tyrannosaurus, it was much taller than a normal Tyrannosaurus. It roared loudly and burned a whole into the lab wall. It got free and stepped onto the top of Zeta Point. I watched everything. Seth just tied my wrists behind my back, that I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. I had no other chance, I just could watch. I was powerless against Seth.

Seth chuckled evilly. It turned into a sinister and evil laugh. "I've done it! I created my Black T-Rex!" He laughed.

I shivered. I was in big trouble now. Zeta Point was on the way to Japan.

It was bad. Seth had Zeta Point under control. He created an ultimate dinosaur, the Black T-Rex. He got rid of the Alpha-Gang and had the full power. And on top of that, I was stuck with him.

"What now..." I said and watched Seth. He was crazy, the feeling of full control took over him.

Could it get any worse now?

* * *

(Sighing) Sorry, I hoped that I could update this chapter sooner, but...well...now it's up :D  
I hope you like it. This chapter is the crossing to the episodes 'Full Scheme Ahead' and 'Tricks of the Traitor'.  
Thanks for reading :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King! It belongs to SEGA !**


	15. Painful truth

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 15: Painful truth  
**

It was horrible. Seth activated Zeta Point and took the full control over it. And he created a dinosaur, which was powerful and highly evolved. And I couldn't do anything against him. I was too weak to protect my friends.

Zeta Point came closer to the coast of Japan. It flew above Tokyo and stopped. The giant time machine caught every bodies attention. Some people must thought that aliens attacked the earth.  
But the one who attacked Japan was even worse than aliens.

Seth stood on top of Zeta Point. I was right next to him, with tied wrists behind my back. And behind us was the Black T-Rex, the ultimate weapon and the ultimate dinosaur.

I couldn't do anything just watch what happens next. Seth chuckled evilly. "Destroy, Black T-Rex!" He commanded. The Tyrannosaurs attacked the city, it went through the streets and destroyed cars and buildings. I hoped that nobody would get hurt.

Seth turned to me. "This will be interesting." He said with an evil smirk. Seth ruffled my hair, I stepped away from him and glared at him. Seth sighed, but he still grinned. "I see, your attitude towards me didn't change." He said and then chuckled evilly. I shivered. "Well, but I'll have enough time to take care of this, since you have to stay with me at Zeta Point."

My stomach started hurting after this sentence. I had a bad feeling. He would hurt me if I'd struggle, I was sure of it. I was scared of Seth. But I couldn't resist arguing. "As your experiment or what?" I asked and growled.

Seth's expression changed into an angry and annoyed one.

But this evil smirk appeared again, but this time it was even more sinister. He stepped behind me and leaned closer to my ear with his head. "No. As the girl who helps me controlling time." He whispered into my ear.  
I lowered my head. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me with him back to the control headquarter of Zeta Point. The corridors were almost scary without anybody there. Just some Alpha droids walked around.

I didn't like the situation at all.

Seth brought me into the control room. He typed something on the computer keyboard. The computer screen showed something. It showed what happened in Tokyo. I felt sorry. The city was destroyed because of Seth and his Black Tyrannosaurs. And I couldn't help anyone.  
I gulped.

"Perfect..." Seth said. "huh..."

Two Alpha-Jets appeared on the screen. That was the D-Team together with the Alpha-Gang. Meanwhile the Black T-Rex continued destroying buildings. People ran away screaming.  
I saw how Max, Rex and Zoe appeared. They summoned their dinosaurs. Chomp, Ace and Paris were ready to fight. I watched everything.

"They will defeat you." I said to Seth. He only smirked. "We'll see about that." He chuckled. I looked at the computer screen. The D-Team's dinosaurs attacked the T-Rex a few times but without success. Nothing happened to the Black T-Rex. I became nervous.  
They had no chance against Seth's dinosaur. Suddenly another dinosaur appeared. It was Terry, the Alpha-Gang's Tyrannosaurus. It used one fire move, but no need to say, that it had no effect.

Terry was really 'terrified' when the Black T-Rex came in front of it.

Before the T-Rex could attack, the Alpha-Gang and the D-Team turned their dinosaurs back into the cards again. I saw how Rex ran over to Doctor Z and grabbed him by his collar. I've never seen him that angry. But even Rod and Laura were angry at their grandfather. What was going on down there?

Seth chuckled and typed something on his keyboard. He created a hologram of us two and sent it down to the D-Team and the Alpha-Gang.  
"Fighting already?" He smirked and asked.  
They looked up to the holograms. "Look." Max pointed to the holograms of us. "It's him."

"Seth, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to crush you!" Doctor Z yelled like crazy. He was pissed. Well...that was Doctor Z. I mentally rolled with my eyes. I heard Seth's chuckle. "And how? You have no chance against me. I finally created my black T-Rex.''

Zoe and Max became angry, when they saw me standing next to Seth. "Karin!" Zoe shouted. "You will pay for this!" Max added and looked angrily at Seth. "Don't dare to hurt Karin!" They growled. Seth smirked and suddenly grabbed my arm, he pulled me closer. "And what do you think you will do if I hurt her?" Seth mocked.  
They gulped nervously.

"I just have only one simple demand. Surrender all stones you have to me, and nothing will happen to your little friend.'' Seth said. My eyes widened, he used me as a bait? That was unbelievable evil.

"No! Don't give him the stones!" I screamed in desperation. "Don't worry about me! Just protect the stones!"  
Seth tightened his grip on my arm. I winced.

"Karin!" Zoe yelled.

I looked at them. Even just through the hologram they were able to see my terrified face. I was more afraid that Seth would get the stones than being hurt. I shook my head slightly.

Max, Rex and Zoe lowered their heads.  
"Well then..." Seth mumbled and pressed a button. A hatch at the bottom of Zeta Point opened and two Alpha droids fell down. When they reached the ground, they captured Zoe and carried her away. "Zoe!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it.

"Last time. Surrender all the stones to me, if you want the girl unharmed!"

"Now you've gone too far!" Max' dad Doctor Taylor yelled. This was a terrible situation. I looked at Zoe. Damn it! I bit onto my lip. Max and Rex gave up. They pulled out their Dino Holders. Other Alpha droids picked them up, also Zoe's Dino Holder. Then the droids let Zoe go.  
Seth smirked. "Very well.''

A loud noise appeared. I turned my head to another screen. There was written that the Black T-Rex lost a lot of energy. Seth looked at it. he typed something and the hologram of ourselves disappeared.

I bit on my lip to hold back tears. I began to sob. Seth looked at me. "Please..." I mumbled.

"Please, stop this...I beg you...stop this..." I said. Tears ran over my cheeks. I wanted this to stop. This was so terrible. Seth chuckled. He only smirked when he heard my sobs. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. My eyes were red from the tears.  
"This is just the beginning." He said. I closed my eyes tightly, I didn't want to imagine what would happen next. Seth grabbed my arm again and brought me out of the room.

We went into the room where the control of the time machine was. The alpha droids brought the Dino Holders. Seth placed me next to the large computer, I sat on my knees and wasn't able to stand up, because of my tied wrists. And also... what should I do? I was defenseless against Seth.  
Seth put the Dino Holders in a special construction and connected the stones with cables. Also my crystal, Seth put it in a little glass box and connected it with cables. The cables sucked the energy out of the element stones and my crystal.

"Well, Karin. Now your part in my plan comes." Seth said and walked over to me, he bent down to me. "What part? What do you want with me?" I asked, still with tears in my eyes.  
Seth grinned and ruffled my hair again. "You are too curious, I already told you that. You should behave and stay quiet from now. If not, I will make you, and I promise you, you won't like it."  
His thread let my body tremble. But I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I pushed myself up from the ground with all my power and hit Seth with my head. I hurt myself a bit, but I didn't care about it. Seth glared at me angrily, his rage was written all over his face.  
"This wasn't a good idea, Karin." He stepped closer to me, grabbed me by my collar, pulled me closer and raised his hand. His hand came back with full force, he slapped me hardly.  
I winced.

His grip on my collar tightened. "I've warned you. If you really want to get hurt, then..."  
I closed my eyes tightly.

Suddenly an alarm noise appeared. Seth let go of me and walked to his computer, I fell onto my knees. He saw Doctor Z on the screen, how he put his tongue out. Seth sighed annoyed. "I don't know how they got back to the island, but ..."  
He turned his head to the Dino Holders. Energy were sucked from them. I gulped. Max, Rex and Zoe were here, I hoped that they would stop Seth._ "Please, guys...be careful..."_ I prayed mentally.

...

Well... It didn't go well at all. Somehow the D-Team and the Alpha-Gang were caught by some Alpha Droids. They were locked into a room. And Doctor Z started arguing with the others again.  
Seth build a connection to them. Another hologram appeared in the room.

"Seth!" Doctor Z was so angry.

He chuckled. "Fighting again?" Seth mocked. Max stood up. "Where is Karin?" He shouted. Seth looked at him. "She is here with me." I shivered,  
His sinister smirk appeared. "I've managed to use the energy of the stones for the time machine. So where do you want to go? The Jurassic period, the Triassic of somewhere else?" Seth turned his head to Rex and grinned. "What do you say... Rex Ancient?"

My eyes widened. Ancient? Rex Ancient? Rex was Doctor Ancient's and Doctor Cretacia's lost son? So that's why I had a weird feeling about him. I couldn't believe my ears. But when Seth knew that Rex is the Ancient's son, then why...oh no.

Seth ended his little conversation to the others after a while and chuckled.

"What have you done?" I asked. Seth turned to me. He grinned. "What do you mean, Karin?"  
"Damn it, you know what I'm talking about! Rex is Doctor Ancient's son! What happened when the time machine broke down? Tell me the truth!" I yelled.

"Well..." He started. "You know that Doctor Cretacia gave birth to her little son, when we have been back in the dinosaur era, right? We couldn't go back to the future, because I deleted all dates and important files from the time machine."

"WHAT?" I was shocked. "So you were the one..."

He nodded. "Doctor Z was also planning to stay in the dinosaur era, he planned to destroy the time machine, but in this way we would have been stuck in this time forever. That would have made problems in my plans. So I found another way,I deleted all dates to delay our journey back to our time. Doctor Z was impressed, he thought that I would help him. But I just used him as a figure, a simple figure in my plans."

"And what happened next?"

"Then the Ancients actually repaired the time machine, and that happened sooner than I thought. I had to get them out of my way. When we finally traveled through time to get back to the future, Doctor Z and me, we tossed Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretacia out. And the same happened to your friend Rex and Jonathon."  
"I had them out of my way." Seth continued. "And the last step in my plan was getting rid of the Alpha-Gang. I wanted to have Zeta Point under control." He chuckled evilly.

My heart pounded. This truth, it was painful to hear this. So it wasn't a accident that Dr. Ancient, Dr. Cretacia, Rex and Jonathon disappeared. It was actually Seth. Sure, Doctor Z was also guilty in this whole happening, but Seth planned everything. This was so evil.

"And what is you goal, Seth?" I asked. He laughed evilly. His cold laugh let my body tremble. "The evolution of the dinosaurs. Like the Black T-Rex I want to create more highly evolved dinosaurs. They will survive the asteroid which hit the earth a few million years ago. Those dinosaurs will reign the planet."

"That's more than crazy!" I shouted. "You're completely insane!"

"Call me what you want, you can't stop me, Karin." Seth said. Anger was raising inside of me. Pure anger and rage.

I lowered my head.  
Damn it, damn it, damn it! This couldn't be true. I felt so sorry for Rex, that I didn't notice anything.

The time machine started working after a while. The huge engine started turning, the time machine gained extreme power form the stones. Seth chuckled.  
"It works." He looked up to the engine. "Now I can travel through time backwards or forwards." He started laughing evilly.

I carefully looked up and saw Doctor Taylor. He sneaked to the Dino Holders. _"Yes, great job, Doctor Taylor."_ I thought. Luckily Seth didn't notice him. When Doctor Taylor got the Dino Holders and the stones, the machine stopped working.  
"What? Why is it not working?" Seth was confused. He turned around and saw Doctor Taylor, how he just disappeared.

"Spike Taylor is the name... and justice is the game!" Dr. Taylor said. I raised my eyebrows. _"Where the hell did he get this rhyme from?" _It was a bit childish, but this wasn't important now. The D-Team had their Dino Holders back. Doctor Taylor stood in front of Max, Rex and Zoe.

"How did you get out of this room?" Seth asked angrily. Max glared at him. "That doesn't matter. Important is, that we got out." He said.  
"Karin, we will safe you! Trust us!" Zoe yelled to me. I nodded. I trusted them. Only the D-Team was able to stop Seth.

The D-Team and Doctor Taylor ran away. Seth was upset. "You will stay here, Karin!" He hissed and ran after them. When I was alone in the room I began to struggle against the rope that held my wrists together. "Will see about that..." I tried to get rid of them, but Seth tightened them too much. I just wanted to get out of here.  
My hopes raised after my friends appeared again. At least they stopped the time machine.

I forced myself to stand up. I ran to my crystal to get it, but I couldn't break the glass which surrounded it, I had to leave without the crystal. I ran over to the door and kicked against the bottom, and the door opened. "Yes." I ran out of the control headquarter and along the corridor.

Suddenly I heard a loud roar. Oh no, that was Seth's Black T-Rex. This meant big trouble. I had to help the D-Team. I ran through the next corridor, but stopped running. The words 'oh shit' appeared on my face.

"Not good." I gulped.

In front of me were about thirty Alpha-Droids, not the little ones, the big ones. They all turned to me. "Sorry, wrong corridor..." I said, turned around and started to run for my life. And to scream for my life...

"Waaahh!" I ran back to where I came from. The droids just shouted the words:"Capture! Capture! Capture!" Those droids were so annoying! Why did they have to be here?

I stopped, when new droids appeared in front of me. I shivered. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
The droids ran over to me. I was able to dodge one, but then, two more droids pushed me two the ground. The tallest droid picked me up and carried me under its mechanical arm back to Seth.

The droids walked into the room with me. Seth was already back, he glared at me angrily.  
"Nice to see you again, Karin." He mocked. The droid let me fall down and went out with the other droids.

I looked around and saw, that Seth didn't get the Dino Holders back. I grinned, I tried to sound and act tough. "Looks like the D-Team causes you a lot of trouble." I said.  
But Seth only chuckled. "That's no problem. Black T-Rex is taking care of them." He said.

"But you don't have the stones. So your plan is ruined." I tried to argue with facts. Seth walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "I don't need them anymore. I also used their energy to make a copy of all stones. This copy has much more energy, than the normal stones, thanks to your crystal I have to say. And the copy is almost finished." He chuckled.  
That man really thought about everything. Did he even has a weak spot? Seth was a strong enemy. He was too strong.  
He pulled out another brown tablet. My body started trembling. "N...n..no..."

"You know, what to do Karin. So don't fight against it." He said and grabbed me by my collar, he tried to force the pill into my mouth. I struggled as much as possible. "No! I don't want to take them anymore!" I screamed and tried to kick him, but I had no chance. Seth put his arm around my neck to hold me still.  
"No! Let go of me!"

Seth grabbed my mouth and forced it open, he forced this pill into it. Then he held his hand onto my mouth, until I swallowed the pill. He still held me in place for a few more minutes. My body started to shake. A horrible pain rushed through my body. Tears began to develop in my eyes. I bit on my lip to hold back a loud scream.  
"This pill has a higher dose than the pills you got before. It should work better now." Seth said.

What was supposed to work better? Just the pain was stronger than ever. I pressed my eyes closed and screamed. This sharp pain...it felt like my body was burning, getting stabbed hundred of times. I groaned and panted. Suddenly I had the vision of the rainbow tunnel and my parents. I saw their faces, they seemed worried. Why did this happen...  
I fell on the ground. After a while I turned to the side to glance at Seth.  
"Why..."

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why do you do all this to me...?" I asked, while panting heavily.

Seth came closer to me. "I told you once. Those pills are for you memory. I want you to remember how to use the real power of the crystal. And they will make you remember, even if it has to be painful for you." He explained. "What are you talking about?" I was confused. Nothing made a sense anymore for me. I didn't understand anything. First I thought, he just let me suffer for his personal 'entertainment'.  
"About the power you activated once." He said. That didn't help me at all.

"Explain me, what you're talking about!" I screamed. I wanted to know the truth right now.

Seth took a deep breath and grinned. "You won't like it, but well..."He stopped speaking suddenly. Then Seth bent down to me.

"It happened three years ago. Your parents found a large crystal at an excavation, just like Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretacia found the stone plate. Your parents discovered, that the crystal had a great power."  
"It can control time, right?" I asked. Seth nodded and continued talking. "Yes. Your parents and I knew Doctor Cretacia and Doctor Ancient, and they worked together on the project to build a time machine." He said.

I forgot the pain for a moment. I didn't know, that my parents knew Rex' parents.

"But something happened. When your parents used the crystal for an experiment, one part of the crystal broke and the crystal lost its power. So the work was over. But they helped Dr. Ancient with his time machine and the stone plates. The crystal was useless...or at least everyone thought so. Then your birthday came. And you've got your present-..." I cut him off.

"So my purple crystal is the broken part of the whole crystal?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Exactly. You got the little broken part. In the same time in your parents' lab, the large crystal gained new power. Your parents were informed about this, me too, we all met in your parents' lab. But you were alone. You were always alone, right? You felt lonely, because your parents never spent time with you."

It was hard to admit, but Seth was right. I hated being alone. My parents had to work a lot, so they never had time for me. "What happened then?" I asked.

"The time we arrived in the lab the crystal glowed in a bright light. It regained its power. Because of one reason...you."

"M-me?" I asked. I didn't understand, what he meant.

"Somehow you activated the crystal, the power of your inner feelings had to be so strong, that-"  
"But how? And how did you notice it, that it was me?''  
Seth sighed. "Suddenly you appeared in the lab. You somehow used the teleporting ability. We all were surprised and your parents worried." He said. I couldn't believe it. Then this was the feeling I had the whole time. I felt like I flew through this rainbow tunnel before.

"You hit your head badly and fell unconscious." Seth continued. "Your parents were worried about you. You mumbled something weakly."  
"What...what did I..." Suddenly the holes in my memory became clearer.

_**I remembered how I flew through the rainbow tunnel. "Mum, dad, help me!"  
I was scared and cried.**_

_**Suddenly the tunnel ended and fell to the ground. I hit my head, it hurt so much. I saw my parents one last time.  
"Karin..."**_

Then I remembered their screams and the last sentence I said to them. Everything became clear.

_**"Mum, dad...I don't want to be alone anymore..."**_

_**Then a portal appeared. It looked exactly the same like the rainbow tunnel. My parents disappeared in it.**_

"The power of your feelings created a time portal. And your parents disappeared into it." Seth explained. My hands started shaking and tears rolled over my face. "Your feelings are the key for the power of the crystal, Karin" He said.

"But that means...it was..." I stuttered.

"Yes. It was you. You let your parents disappear." Seth said.  
I began to cry. That couldn't be true. That was a lie, a evil lie. But why did I remember this suddenly? It couldn't be true. It was my fault, that my parents disappeared?

Suddenly my crystal began to glow in a bright purple light. Seth turned his head. "It's working..Karin, you..." A evil smirk appeared on his lips.

I didn't even notice this. I ignored everything around me.  
"_This can't be true. I let my parents disappear...no... I didn't w...I didn't want this to happen...no..." _I thought. My tears didn't stop. I sobbed before I cried.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Chapter 15 up ^^ YEAH. This was a crossing to the episode 'One final move'. Was a long chapter...

I really hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading. Please review :D  
But what will happen next? Is Karin and the D-Team able to stop Seth?

See you next time :D BYE


	16. Broken crystal

Final chapter. Well, I hope you will like it**. Please, read the Author's Note, which comes at the bottom! It's very important!**  
**Have fun with reading.  
**

* * *

**Purple Crystal**

**Chapter 16: Broken crystal**

"Nooo!'' I screamed.  
That couldn't be true. I let my parents disappear? No, I never wanted this to happen. So, it was my own fault, that I had to go through this torture? It was my fault...  
"That's a lie...that's a lie..." I mumbled to myself with tears in my eyes.

Seth bent down to me. He lifted my head up a bit and stroked my cheek. "It's true, Karin." He said. "Since I've taken care of you, I never told you what happened."  
My eyes widened. "Why...why did take care...o...of.." I tried to ask, but I stuttered too much. But Seth still knew what I wanted to say.  
"The only reason, why I took you with me, was because of your crystal. I saw this power once and since then, I wanted to have it, I wanted to control it. Unfortunately the crystal doesn't work without you, so I decided to stay with you." Seth explained.

My heart pounded so fast, it almost hurt. It hurt. "Then...you just took care of me, because of my crystal..?" I asked.  
Seth nodded. "Yes. I was after your crystal the whole time. I don't care about you, or what happens to you, Karin." Seth said. It hurt so much. I always knew, that he didn't like me, that he hated me. And I hated him. But just being used by him...that was even more painful.

I sobbed and bit on my lip.

Seth chuckled evilly. It turned into an evil laugh. "Don't tell me, that you didn't know this." He mocked. Pure rage raised inside of me. I knew, that he hated me...but I always asked myself why he actually took care of me, after my parents disappeared. I thought about something like this before, but I never wanted it to be true. It hurt so much.

But maybe I was really just to naive, that I didn't notice it...

Then I had to open my eyes to see the truth. That I was blinded by the fear of being alone again. I was blinded by fear, I was afraid of Seth...But this means...I had to fight against my fear.

A annoying signal appeared. Seth went to his computer. "Perfect. The stone copy is finished." He turned to me. "You will stay here. And this time, don't cause any trouble." He hissed. As soon as Seth left the room, I forced myself to stand up. I went to the computer keyboard. I tried to struggle against the rope that held my wrists together. No chance! "Shit...well...then..."  
I lowered my head and tried to type something on the keyboard with my nose. I pressed the 'enter' button and on the screen appeared the video of what happened at Zeta Point.

Seth sent camera droids out to watch everything at Zeta Point. I could watch, what happened to my friends at the moment. The Black T-Rex trapped them in one of the corridors. The giant dinosaur just waited for chance to attack. I hoped, that the D-Team would make it. I believed in them.

The T-Rex used the move Fire Scorcher again. It shot the fire ball directly into the corridor.

"No!"

Then, the screen turned black. The camera also got hit by the fire ball. Damn it. I hoped, that nobody got hurt.  
I tried to think about something. A plan, how I could stop Seth or how I could help my friends. Nothing. Nothing came into my mind.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrapping around me. I was forcefully pulled back. Seth was here again and he was angry, that I didn't do like he said. He squeezed me under his arm and pressed the oxygen out of my body. I gasped for air.  
Seth tightened his grip. "I never managed to make you behave." Seth said. "Well, I have to use more force then."

I shivered. Seth's grip around me tightened more and more. I gasped one more time, I almost couldn't breath. I groaned and stopped struggling. Then he let me fall down. I landed on the ground. I tried to turn my head a bit and saw, how Seth held the copied stone plate in his hands. The stones were blue, but they had the same symbols like the originals. Seth put them into the device for the real stone plate.  
In the same moment the engine of the time machine started working. Then he walked over to my crystal, took it and placed it on top of the stone plate. The level of the energy, which was sucked into the time machine was high.

Seth chuckled. He went to me, picked me up, carried me over to the computer and let me down there. He bent down and tried to grab my chin, but I turned my head away.

"Stay away!" I snapped.

Seth sighed. "Your friends are fighting against my Black T-Rex. Even with all dinosaurs they have, they don't have a chance." He said. I lowered my head.

Then we heard a silent noise. Seth looked up. It sounded like footsteps...giant footsteps. Was a dinosaur coming? It came closer...and closer...and closer.  
Suddenly the wall to the room broke down and Chomp the Triceratops appeared, Max sat on top of his dinosaur. He jumped to the ground.  
"Karin!" He screamed.

My eyes widened, when I saw Seth's smirk.

"Don't come closer! This is a trap!" I tried to warn him, but suddenly Max and his dinosaur were trapped in a cage of electro bars. This was bad. "What are these?" Max touched one of the bars with his finger, he got shocked by the electricity.

Seth laughed and grinned evilly. "Those are highly charged electro bars. You can't destroy my plans like this." He said.

"No!" Max said.

"Yes. We're about to go traveling through time." Seth said and went to the control machine. He pushed down a lever. The time machine started working. A lot of lights appeared on the computer screen. The screen showed what happened. Tokyo changed. Dinosaurs appeared out of the nowhere and prehistoric plants grew. Seth used the time machine to change the planet back to a, like it was at the dinosaur period.  
I couldn't believe it.

"Perfect." Seth said.

"That's crazy! Do you know, what you're doing?" I growled. Seth looked at me coldly. "What do you want to do against it, Karin? To remind you, you're tied up and too weak to stop me." Seth chuckled. I bit on my lip.  
Seth walked over to me and grabbed my chin.

"Don't dare to hurt her!" Max yelled.

Seth looked at me, his cold gaze let my body tremble. He tried to lift my head up, but I bit in his hand. Seth stepped back, but he raised his hand to slap me. His hand came back with full force and he smacked me across my face. I lost my balance and hit the ground.

"Karin!" Max was worried.

"That wasn't a good idea, Karin." Seth hissed.

...

The battle in the outside started. Everyone was on top of Zeta Point. Rex, Zoe, Doctor Taylor, the Alpha-Gang, Rod, Laura and Doctor Z all released their dinosaurs to fight against the Black T-Rex.

"Let's do a combination attack!" Rex yelled.

Everybody scanned the move cards in the same time and the attacks were combined and the power of the attack was great. It hit the Black T-Rex with full force.  
The Black T-Rex lost its power.

"One more time.''

...

Meanwhile in the control headquarter:

The situation here was bad.  
Suddenly a alarm signal appeared. Something was wrong with the copied stones. The energy flow was blocked.  
"Oh, no." Seth growled. He tried to find the problem with the stone.

I looked at Max. He turned Chomp back into the card. I know what he wanted to do. He tried to scan the card outside of the cage. Max held his Dino Holder between the bars and tried to scan Chomps' card. But suddenly he touched one of the bars. He let the Dino Holder fall down because of the shock.  
Seth noticed what happened. "Forget it." He mocked.

Max growled. He tried to to something else.  
He threw the card out of the cage. He wanted to throw it through the scanner of the Dino Holder. I hoped, that he would succeed. He had just one chance.  
Max took a deep breath and threw the card through the bars. It slid through the scanner, but with the wrong side! Chomp in his Chibi form appeared.

Max gulped. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Chomp." I whispered and caught the little dinosaur's attention. Chomp came over to me. Seth didn't see what happened here. I forced myself to sit and turned around. Chomp bit in the rope, with which I was tied up. Chomp bit it through. I was free!  
_"Now it's my turn." _I thought.

I stood up and ran over to the device with the stone plate.  
Seth saw me running. "Karin, stop!"

_"No. This time, I have to protect my friends."_ I said to myself. I ran to the device and tried to grab my crystal, but suddenly Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He held my wrists. I struggled against him. I had to fight!  
He pulled me back. "Be a good girl and get away from the crystal." He threatened. Suddenly he winced, Chomp jumped to him and bit Seth in his arm.

"NO! I WON'T YOU LET CONTROL ME ANYMORE" I screamed.

I kicked against the device with all my might. My purple crystal fell down. It reached the ground and broke into two pieces. The time machine stopped, the energy flow of my crystal was cut, so the machine didn't work anymore.

...

In the same moment on top of Zeta Point, one last combined attack hit the Black T-Rex. The dinosaur lost its energy, the T-Rex roared a last time and disappeared.  
Everybody was relieved.

"Yeah!"

The plants and dinosaurs, the whole prehistoric area disappeared. Tokyo was normal again. We succeeded!

...

Back at the headquarters:

"No, what did you do?" Seth let go of me. Chomp jumped away from him. In the same moment the electro bars disappeared and Max was free. He ran to his little dinosaur.  
Seth went to the little pieces of the broken crystal. He turned to me. He growled, I was very afraid of him now. "You will regret this." He snapped and came over to me.  
I stepped back, I was scared now. I never saw him with this rage.

Suddenly a time portal appeared next to us. It was a tunnel made of rainbow lights. It was just like the time portal, which I flew through before I lost my parents. This portal was created by the energy of my broken crystal. The piece of the crystal with the necklace disappeared into the portal.

And also Seth was going to get sucked into it.

_**"Mum, dad, help me!"**_

I remembered the fear I had once.  
I grabbed Seth's hand, before he disappeared into the portal. Why the hell did I do this? Why did I help him?

"Hold on tight.'' I said. "Ahh!" But before I could react, I was also sucked into the time tunnel.

But luckily Max grabbed me and pulled me back. He was able to hold me. Suddenly Rex, Zoe, Doctor Taylor, Rod and Laura appeared and grabbed Max to pull us back.  
"What are you doing, Karin?" Seth asked me.

I couldn't even answer him. I didn't know why I tried to to safe him. "Just shut the hell up!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it.

Then in the next moment I couldn't hold his hand anymore. I let go...

Seth got sucked into the time portal and disappeared. The others pulled me and Max back, we all landed on the ground. The time portal also disappeared.  
"Quick! We have to exchange the copied stones through the real ones!" Max said.

The D-Team got rid of the copied stone plate and put the original stones into the device. The alarm signal disappeared, and Zeta Point stopped working. Everything was back to normal. We did it, we did it!

I fell onto my knees and looked at the little piece of my crystal, I took the broken piece. Tears rolled over my cheeks. I sobbed and started to cry. Zoe came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "It's over now." She said.  
I couldn't stop crying. I was relieved. I was just so relieved, but on the other side kind of sad. I didn't know why. I couldn't help Seth. But why did I want to help him? He ruined my life and let me suffer. I hated him.

But...maybe I was just scared of loosing someone in the same way, like I lost my parents. When Seth was sucked into the portal, I remembered the fear I had, when my parents disappeared. Maybe I didn't want it to happen again.

I also hugged Zoe tightly, I sobbed. It was finally over. Thank god.

Jonathon and the Alpha-Gang came into the room. I wiped the tears away with my arm.

"We did it..." I said.

Max, Rex and Zoe smiled. I stood up and walked over to Rex. " Now I know, who you are, Rex Ancient. I'm happy to see you again." I said. "Sorry, that I didn't recognize you."  
Rex smiled and blushed a bit. "It's okay."

Jonathon turned to the computer screen. "Rex, it seems, that you have some special visitors." He said. On the screen were two people in special capsules seen. I knew them. I looked at Rex and smiled.

We went into the room, where the capsules were. The capsules opened and Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretaica came out, in other words Rex' parents.  
Rex hid behind us.  
"What happened?" Doctor Cretacia asked. She looked at us. "Karin, Rod, Laura! Is it really you?" We smiled. "Hi. "Rod said.  
"Welcome back." Jonathon said. "It's nice to see you again." Helga quickly added.

They were happy to see us again. Rex hid himself behind me. I sighed and moved away. "Come on, Rex..." I said.  
"Your name is Rex?" Doctor Cretacia asked. Rex stepped forwards, but he was still a bit shy.

She looked at Rex' necklace, it was a tooth of a dinosaur. "You're,...you're...that..." Doctor Cretacia stuttered in surprise. Tears begin to develop in her eyes. "Oh, Rex!" She hugged him tightly, also Doctor Ancient.  
Finally, this family was reunited. Rex found his parents. I was happy for him.

But I also felt tears in my eyes. Have I been jealous at Rex, that he found his parents? No, I was happy for him. At least he found his true family.

...

The farewell wasn't far away.

Doctor Ancient and Doctor Cretacia worked with the time machine. We all planned to go back to the future. But We had to take the dinosaur cards with us. Max, Rex and Zoe all said goodbye to their little dinosaur friends. It wasn't easy for them.  
I also gave the Kentrosaurus card to Doctor Ancient, I just found it between Seth's documents. I also told him and his wife, what happened. Also what happened to me, before I came here. Seth also just worked for the Ancients to get the time machine. I just wanted to forget all this...

Meanwhile Helga locked Ursula, Zander, Ed and Doctor Z into a room. The Ancients were still angry, but I think, they will forgive them after a while.

I just went to visit the D-Team, Rod walked next to me and I carried Laura piggyback-style. The D-Team played with their dinosaurs a last time.  
"Hey, guys." I greeted and let Laura down.

"Hey, Karin." Zoe ran over to me. She saw my sad face. "So you have to go now?" She asked I nodded and bit back tears. "It's time now." I sobbed one time and hugged her tightly. Max came over and pattered my head. It was weird, but I liked the feeling of having friends.  
"Well...then...goodbye you guys." Max said. He hugged his little friend one last time. He turned Chomp back into the card. The same happened to Ace and Paris.

"Can we start now?" Doctor Ancient came in. We all nodded. Rex was right next to me. "Thank you for everything, Max, Zoe...I will never forget you." I smiled and nodded.

"We won't forget you, too." Max said. But he still had to fight with his tears.

The D-Team gave the dinosaur cards and the stones to Doctor Ancient. He placed the stones in the special device. The engine of Zeta Point started working.

"Well...then...goodbye..." I said. "I will miss you."

Max, Zoe and Doctor Taylor all got teleported down to their house. They were gone. I saw them for the last time. I had bad and also nice memories about this time here. But the fight...the great fight for the truth was over.

"Okay. We will start now, Jonathon said through a microphone."  
We went to Jonathon.

"Let's go home." Doctor Cretacia said. Rex blushed a bit. I saw his happiness now.

Jonathon and Doctor Ancient started the time machine, it flew above Tokyo. The machine used the energy from the stones to create a time portal. We disappeared into it. We flew through the time tunnel.

"_Goodbye, Zoe, Max._" I thought.

But now it was my job to find my parents. This adventure was over, but my adventure to find my parents just began. I looked at the piece of the purple crystal in my hands.

"Mum, dad, I will find find you. I promise." I said to myself.

Suddenly something made a loud noise. An alarm signal appeared. A red light glowed.

"That's not good." Jonathon said. "We have a big problem now!"  
The time machine flew out of the rainbow tunnel. Below us were Tokyo. We landed in the same time again? What was wrong now?

"Looks like you have to wait a bit more...mum, dad..." I said and thought about my parents. "I'm sorry."

END

* * *

**Important ! Question about sequel!  
**

**Well, that's it. I really hoped you enjoyed "Purple Crystal". Thank you so much for reading, the favorites and the nice reviews: THANK YOU :D  
**

**But now I have an important question. Those who know the anime Dinosaur King know, that there is a second season. I also watched season 2 and I was asked, if I will write a sequel to Purple Crystal.  
Well, I think I will...I don't know exactly to be honest. But now my question to you:**

**Do you want me to write a sequel?**

**Please tell me. And please tell me, what you think about this story. PRETTY PLEASE :D And please review.**

**Again, thank you for reading. I love U :D**

**Bye bye :D  
MariiKo  
**


End file.
